


Feral Love

by Derles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bullies, Dreams, Drunk Sex, Drunk Stiles, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pet, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Series Spoilers, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virgin Stiles, Werewolves, Wolves, Wordcount: Over 50.000, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derles/pseuds/Derles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His shirt had caught on a branch; he stopped and looked at the place he had ended up. He did not recognize anything; he was already well into the wilds. FUCK! What am I even doing? I have nowhere to go. Starting to feel exhausted, he sat down on a rock formation in the vicinity. It was cold and slightly damp, but at least he would be able to rest a while before he went back home. He was going home; there was no other place for him. Even if he hated his life, a part of him desperately desired the warm, comforting embrace of his father. Why did his father always tell him to try to fit in? Was Stiles not supposed to be himself, and proud of it? As usual, thinking about things did not make it any clearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An average day

**Author's Note:**

> I have not had it proof read or anything. It just me, myself and I. And I’m not a native English speaker. So expect misspelling and silly mistakes. Otherwise, I hope the story is still good.

Stiles’ head felt numb, the taste of iron lingered on his lips even long after the blood had washed away. The sound of dripping water echoed through the boys’ lavatory. He stood crouched over the sink, allowing a single finger to run across his jaw. His right hand reached out and turned off the water, leaving only silence in its wake. He raised his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror, massive black rings around his eyes. Again, another scar adorned his face. _What is Dad going to say?_ Stiles sighed heavily; searing pain ran through his mouth as his breath glided across the freshly cut skin. He would most likely yell at him – he didn’t like it when Stiles got into fights. To be honest, he didn’t like it himself either. He wasn’t someone who enjoyed hurting other people, and he even avoided situations that could result in conflicts. But there was only so much a person could take! It wasn’t his fault; he hadn’t done anything wrong.

 _Why are they always picking on me?_ _Why am I so different from everyone else?_

It had been more or less the same thing at his previous school; he wasn’t well liked or popular back there either. He should have been used to it by now.

However, there was limits to how much abuse he could take before he **had** to fight back. And whenever he had had enough of people bullying and hating him for no apparent reason, he’d get yelled at for fighting back. Just ignore them, his father would tell him. They don’t know the real you – if you just try a little harder.

 _FUCK IT ALL!_ Nobody ever wanted to get to know him – it didn’t matter how hard he tried. Stiles would always be the outsider; he just didn’t fit into their world.

He sluggishly picked his backpack off the floor and dragged his feet towards the door; he needed to get on with the day so he could get out of there. Besides, he couldn’t stay in the bathroom all day; he was going to get into enough trouble for being late.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the classroom, and just as anticipated the teacher gave him a hard time about him being tardy.

“Have you been in a fight?” His teacher gave him a stern look while he examined Stiles’ face; he clearly noticed the fresh injuries.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, surprised that the teacher even bothered to fake an interest at all. “No, sir. I just accidently hurt myself, nothing to worry about.” He glanced over at Kevin _(JERKFACE)_ Johnson who had a big grin on his face. Obviously, he would find it amusing since it hadn’t been more than twenty minutes ago he and two other boys had kicked the living shit out of him outside.

“Get your ass to your seat, Stilinski. I won’t tolerate any more interruptions from you today.”

Stiles sat himself down and did his best to avoid Kevin’s gaze for the duration of the class. It didn’t work as well as he had wanted it to; his eyes drifted and found themselves staring back at Kevin ever so often. He could clearly see what he was trying to tell him; it was so obvious a message. I’ll fucking kill you if you say anything to anyone about what happened. _What good would that do me?_ He wasn’t going to tell anyone; it wouldn’t change anything. The teacher didn’t care. And somehow he always ended up getting yelled at even if he was the victim. So what was the point of telling? Nobody believed that people just hated him for no reason, that they just attacked him for being different. He must have done something to piss them off, to make them hurt him. He couldn’t just be innocent.

Nevertheless, Stiles hadn’t done anything. He always kept to himself; he never bothered anyone, all he just wanted was to be left alone. _FUCK!_ He tried to ignore it all. He just had to endure a little longer before he could get out of there and lock himself in his room where no one would bother him.

The ringing of the bell shocked him out of his haze and forced him to get moving. He quickly got up and sprinted past the other students on their way out. He could almost taste the freedom as he walked towards the exit as fast as his legs would carry him. He made sure to keep close to groups of other students as he made his way to the parking lot. Not too close, but walking alone could be dangerous. He didn’t want to risk getting cornered by Kevin or his stupid friends; he’d had enough of those guys to last a lifetime.

He escaped the hellhole called school without further confrontations that day.

It was an uneventful ride home to say the least; as usual, he hid away at the back of the bus. His red hoody obscured his form, hiding his face slightly as he watched the rest of the people on the bus. Soon the bus stopped and he got out without so much as a glance from anyone else – why would someone even notice that he was alive?

A couple of minutes later, he found himself slamming his front door behind him as he entered his house. His dad would still be at work for some hours to come. Stiles was all alone, finally. He discarded his shoes in the hallway and climbed the stairs to get to his room. Throwing his backpack to the side, he collapsed on his bed and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. He desperately wanted to enjoy the silence for as long as he could, but his mind kept racing and thinking of troubles yet to come. His father would be home at some point; he would yell at him for getting into another fight. His heartbeat increased as he thought about it. Tomorrow was another school day – was there a chance he could avoid Kevin and his goons for an entire day?

Probably not.

His right hand glided across his face, his index finger examined his cracked lower lip. _What am I going to tell dad?_ He exhaled loudly and tried to force himself to relax while he could. His body felt heavy; imageries of random thoughts and feelings danced across the inside of his eyelids as he gave himself over to his desire to rest.


	2. Evening stroll

Sluggishly, Stiles started moving about. _What time is it?_ Everything was dark.

It felt as if he had only just closed his eyes a minute ago. He had a ringing in his ears. Someone was calling him. _What is it now? Who’s calling?_ _DAD._ He glanced over at his phone to see what time it was, he had missed out on the entire afternoon and slept well into the evening. Judging from the time, his dad couldn’t have been home for more than a couple of minutes; maybe he’d brought dinner home with him? He grabbed at his stomach, the notion of food made it cry out in pain.

His father yelled. “I brought dinner – hope you’re in the mood for pizza!?”

_Pizza!_ He propelled himself out of bed and ripped opened the door into the hallway. _It stings!_ Light burned his eyes. He hurried downstairs to meet up with his father, who already waited for him in the kitchen.

“OH GOD. I’m SO hungry!” Stiles immediately assaulted the pizza and started eating before he even looked at his father; they shared a mutual nod before he was handed him a plate.

“Don’t be such an animal.”

“Thanks.” He swallowed his pizza and started stockpiling pieces onto his plate.

“So, how was school?” Stiles’ father looked convincingly casual as he looked at him.

He knew better. His dad constantly worried about how long it would take him to fuck up again. “Alright I guess… nothing interesting.” He took another bite as he lowered his gaze.

His father sighed heavily. “You’re lying to me.”

Stiles’ mouth felt dry, the slice of peperoni-pizza descended slowly down his throat. It grinded against the inside of his jugular, coarse and unrefined like sandpaper. “No!”

“Did something happen? Did you get in another fight?” His father looked more intensely at him than before; he studied his every move with precision. “Is that a new injury? You were fighting again, weren’t you!?”

He looked up at his father and felt a sharp pain in his chest. “They wouldn’t leave me alone, what was I supposed to do?”

“GOD DAMNIT, STILES!” His father’s hand slammed down on the countertop with a loud thump, causing the plates to shake a little. “How many times do we need to have this conversation? You have to stop!”

He blood began to boil. “I’m not doing anything! I don’t know why they hate me.” His heart pumped fast and erratically. _What have I done to deserve this?_

“This wouldn’t happen so much if you made some friends. Have you even tried talking to any of them?”

Tears began to form in the corner of his eye as he desperately fought against them. “You don’t understand – they don’t want to talk to me. They don’t like me!”

“I’m the sheriff!” His father’s tone was harsh and definitive. “I can’t have my son getting into fights all the time.”

“I DON’T CARE!” His voice broke as he screamed with all his might. “You are my father; you are supposed to help me!”

“I WANT TO HELP YOU! I AM!” His father exhaled harshly. “We can get passed this. If you just tried to fit in a little more.”

By now, tears were running down Stiles’ cheeks. “I shouldn’t have to!” He stormed out of the kitchen. “I HATE YOU!” He grabbed a pair of sneakers; he hurt his fingers from squashing his feet in too quickly.

“Where do you think you’re going!?”

“OUT!” He wiped some of the tears from his face.

Although his father had yelled at him before, he could not recall him ever being that mad. He pointed at him and yelled. “You are not leaving, young man!”

Before he could be stopped. Stiles slipped out the door, screaming back at his father. “I’ll be back later! I just need some air!” He ran as fast as he could; he didn’t even look back when his father called out to him. He could hear his voice in the distance as he ran into the night, tears falling violently from his eyes.

“STILES!?”

He didn’t stop.

He had no idea where he was going. He hadn’t thought it through when he left the kitchen and went out the door. All he knew was that he needed to get away, to be alone. At least for a little while.

Quickly, he turned around the corner at the end of the street, heading straight for the edge of the deep forests that hugged the city.

_How long have I been running?_ Stiles had made it out of the city and was now treading through difficult terrain and mud – lots of mud. The cold evening air caused him to shiver slightly; he had forgotten to put on a jacket, as he had only been interested in getting away from it all. The smells and sounds of the forest overwhelmed his senses as he forced his way deeper into the woods. Although he questioned himself for continuing to move, he didn’t want to stop. His mind kept repeating that he should get as far away from it all as he possibly could.

His shirt had caught on a branch; he stopped and looked at the place he had ended up. He did not recognize anything; he was already well into the wilds. _FUCK! What am I even doing? I have nowhere to go._ Starting to feel exhausted, he sat down on a rock formation in the vicinity. It was cold and slightly damp, but at least he would be able to rest a while before he went back home. He was going home; there was no other place for him. Even if he hated his life, a part of him desperately desired the warm, comforting embrace of his father. Why did his father always tell him to try to fit in? Was Stiles not supposed to be himself, and proud of it? As usual, thinking about things did not make it any clearer.

Sighing heavily, he rubbed the last tears from his eyes before he relaxed against the rocks the best he could. _I’ll just rest here for a while before going back. Just need to catch my…_

Exhausted both physically as well as emotionally, he drifted of faster than he could have anticipated.


	3. Speak of the wolf and you will see its teeth

With the feeling of frantic electricity running through his body, Stiles awoke from his sleep. _Where am I? How long have I been asleep?_ As his memory slowly started to return, like the clearing in a fog getting slightly bigger all the time, he scouted the area. He had been shocked from his sleep. Something unconsciously had triggered his hyper-arousal instinct, the most basic instinct of survival.

_What’s going on?_ Cold sweat dripped down his neck. Not the kind of sweat that came from physical exertion ** _,_** but from anxiety – fear. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see shadows move around in the darkened forest. He called out to the shadows in a desperate attempt to break their hold over him. “Is someone there?” His heart pounded like a drum, fast and painful blows against his chest. There was only silence. _Was it just my imagination?_

The sound of a branch splitting in two assaulted his ears, overloading all other senses. His eyes flickered uncontrollably. He had begun to shiver and shake hysterically. _It’s just the wind! It’s just the wind!_ The rustling of leaves coming from behind, caused him to swallow hard. Enthralled by his fear, he sat rooted on the rock. Powerless **,** as to even so much as breathe. _I don’t want to die! Please! I’m too young to die!_

Gruff snarling filled the damp night air. Stiles’ head whipped around, a cry broke free from his lips. The eyes staring him down was that of a demon from hell, piercing through his skin and staring straight into his soul.

_WOLF!_

Being face to face with this creature made his gut twist and turn from sheer terror. The claws of the beast scratched against the stone surface and generated the most horrifying sound imaginable, like nails on a blackboard; it pained him to listen to as it approached – slowly but surely. He still harbored a small glimmer of hope that he would somehow be able to get away from the hungry beast. It soon shattered with the realization that the wolf wasn’t alone.

There were three wolves that all looked at him as if he was the first prey they had spotted in months. Frothing at the mouth, the wolf closest to him went in for the kill.

“AAAAAAaarrH!” His screams were useless; nobody was around to hear him. Instinctively, he shut his eyes to spare himself the sight of seeing his own entrails being ripped out.

Time was a foreign concept in a situation like that, but for Stiles, each second that passed waiting for the wolves to tear into his flesh felt like an eternity in hell.

A howl so loud and awe-inspiring that it forced his eyes to shoot open emitted from an unknown source behind him. The scene that unfolded shocked him to the very core of his being.

Another wolf, almost double in size of the rest leaped over him while he cringed and landed between him and the attackers. The great beast bared its teeth at the three wolves and stood in their way, preventing them from devouring him.

It was probably his over-imaginative mind and the fact that he had averted death a moment longer that played on him. Still, if he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that this new creature was defending him.

Had he been saved somehow? Or did the giant wolf just want to keep him for itself?

Every instinct he had was telling him to run. Screaming for him to survive by any means necessary. Nothing happened; his body didn’t respond to his commands. He was forced to sit there watching the wolves fight it out, to wait and see who would be victorious in their battle, and as such, who would be his executioner. It was bittersweet watching the wolves bite and tear at each other’s throats. He was going to die soon, so what did it matter who ended up getting to eat him?

The decisive moment approached rapidly as he watched the lone wolf burrow its teeth into one of its adversaries. Painful whimpers echoed through the forest, followed by silence and the light footsteps of the surviving wolves as they fled from battle. Standing victorious over its defeated enemy, the large wolf howled triumphantly at the moon.

Although Stiles hadn’t regained his composure, the wolf’s distinct features became clearer. Thick pitch-black fur that covered the creature gleamed and glowed as it stood there bathed in moonlight, an extremely well groomed coat for a wild animal. The massive paws barely touched the ground as it moved, carrying its weight with grace and ease. He swallowed hard with his eyes pinned on the wolf.

_Is this the end? Am I going to die here?_

After leaving its prey behind, the wolf turned around and looked directly into his eyes. He felt consumed by the bright blue pools that stared at him, slightly glowing in the night. He couldn’t even think straight, his every thought blurred and obscure due to all the adrenaline running through his body. The wolf took a step closer to him, never removing its eyes for so much as a second. It seemed awfully calm as it moved, probably fully aware of the fact that he didn’t stand a chance against it.

_I can’t take this anymore!_ “COME ON THEN! If you want to eat me – then get it over with, you stupid mutt!” He wished that he could have grabbed his words midair as soon as they had left his mouth.

The wolf’s ears twitched and it lowered its head towards the ground. A light-hearted growl emanated from deep within as it leaped forward.

“Eeeeeep!” Stiles whimpered. He closed his eyes once more. Although he couldn’t bear to look, he felt relief in the fact that he had laid eyes on the creature that would end him. Not knowing who killed you seemed strangely off-putting to him at that moment. He could feel the wolf’s breath on his face. He could almost taste it; the sound of it sniffing around was easily recognized now that it was standing so close to him.

_Oh, fuck! What was the point of it all? If I am to die now – what was the point of my life to begin with?_

Reflecting on his somewhat short life, he soon came to the realization that he didn’t want it to end. That he didn’t want to die. _I want to keep living. I want to tell that stupid jerk Kevin to go fuck himself. I want to prove them all wrong. And I want–_ he sighed. _I want to see my father again – and tell him that I’m sorry. I don’t hate him._ Tears were forming in his eyes, his heart heavy with remorse for all the things he regretted doing in his life – and all he hadn’t.

His mind went blank; he felt something wet and slightly warm touch his nose. Instinctively he knew that it was the wolf’s nose being pressed against his own. But why would it do that? He exhaled and forced himself to open his eyes to face the beast for the last time. However, nothing was there when he looked. He stared out into the air as soft drops of rain started falling from the sky. _What just happened? Where did it go?_ The rain mixed with his tears and slid down his cheeks. He was crying like a little baby, seeing the beauty in life for the first time. _I’m not going to die? I still have time to make something of my life!_ He just sat there crying in the rain.

He finally got up from his seat, his legs shaky and unruly. But it didn’t matter, something like that wasn’t going to stop him now. He started running. As fast as he possibly could, ignoring the world around him as he moved through the forest and made his way back to the edge of town. The pavement beneath his feet was a welcome sensation, firm and unyielding unlike the muddy terrain of the wilds he’d left behind. It wouldn’t be long now before he was home again.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes firmly on the ground, he started wondering what would happen when he got home to his father.

Would he still be mad at him? Did his father even want to see him again _,_ after what he had said? He hadn’t meant it, not really. He had just been so angry and frustrated that he took it out on him. His father, who had always been there for him. Even if he didn’t always agree or understand him, he knew that he would never do anything to hurt him. All his father did was to try to help him, and he had pushed him away with no disregard to how he must have felt.

_I’m sorry._

The rain had increased significantly; Stiles’ clothes were drenched completely, and they clung tightly to his body. A light in the distance broke the darkness; the sound of a car pulling over and the door being opened was quickly followed by footsteps in the rain. He didn’t move; he just stood there, frozen to the spot with his eyes firmly fixated on the ground. It wasn’t until he felt two strong arms being wrapped around him, pulling him close that he whispered in a tiny voice. “Daddy…”


	4. Where the wild things are

His mouth felt dry and a strange odor lingered in his nose. Stiles had entangled himself rather awkwardly in his bedding while he slept; covering his head in the sheets, he had wrapped his arms around the blanket with one leg sticking out and hanging off the side of his bed. _What time is it?_ He slothfully began moving around. His right hand ran over his bed as he stretched and yawned. _What? That feels weird._ He rested his hand on a wet spot that felt slightly warmer than the rest. _No, I couldn’t have – there has to be some sort of mistake here._ For a moment, he was filled with embarrassment, awkward feelings and childhood memories bounced around in his head. Everything was too dark for him to see, there could easily have been some other explanation.

_Wait!_

HIs pulse quickened. He suddenly wished that his first assumption had been correct when his legs brushed against something unfamiliar. _Holy Fu-_ The whole bed started filling with the warm wet feeling. His breathing was short and painful, stabbing him in the chest as he slowly pulled backwards against the headboard. Quivering uncontrollably, his left hand reached for the lamp on his bedside table. He didn’t want to know, knowing would only make things worse. However, not knowing was tearing at his soul, slowly ripping his sanity to pieces. He had no choice. His finger flipped the switch, illuminating the room and sending him spiraling straight to hell. HIs eyes widened, excruciating whimpers escaped through his lips while any significant sound was caught in his throat.

Staring back at him with its dead eyes. The head of one of the wolves from the forest. Now bathed in light the sea of blood that coated him was revealed. He felt nauseous; the smell of rotting flesh suddenly overwhelmed him as he kept eyeing the dead wolf in front of him.

_I can’t – what? Why is this happening?_

Crying and still unable to went his frustrations, he heard a growling noise coming from above him. _What is that sound? I should run!_ His eyes were wide open and bloodshot; he tilted his head backwards against all better judgment. Staring him down were those piercingly blue eyes from before, the form of a demonic wolf-shadow twisted and stretched itself out on the ceiling above. His heart was ready to explode; he couldn’t take it any longer. Stiles sighed. The wolf bared its razor sharp teeth and descended upon him, devouring him completely as it should have done in the woods. He was being consumed by the darkness. With no strength or will left to fight with, he exhaled deeply and let it all go.


	5. Fear makes the wolf bigger than he is.

“AAAAAAAH!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, almost falling out of his bed as he kicked around hysterically. Everything was dark; he could hear footsteps in the distance. The world was spinning around violently as he shouted. “NO! AAAH!” Everything hurt terribly, confusion and stress was pushing his body to its limit.

“Stiles? STILES!?” Inexplicably, light flooded into his eyes. It burned dreadfully as he started making sense of the figures around him. Something grabbed a hold of him, for a moment he feared the worst until he recognized his fathers’ voice. “You’re dreaming. It’s all right, pull yourself together.”

_A nightmare? It wasn’t real. I’m still alive!_ He exhaled. “Thank god.” His body felt heavy and stiff now that he had started to calm down slightly, exhausted from the constant stress of the past day. He looked at his father and felt extremely embarrassed that he had cried over a nightmare at his age. “Sorry I – I woke you up, Dad.”

His father smiled softly at him, he sat himself down on Stiles’ bed. “As long as you are safe, that’s all that matters.”

He had really put a lot of stress on his father recently. His fights at school and his refusal to listen. Him running away without much explanation, to suddenly screaming in the middle of the night over a silly nightmare. However, his father had surprised him by not having yelled at all when he finally returned home. For once, his father had accepted him with open arms. He felt slightly warm inside when thinking about that. Additionally his dad had been very overprotective when he told him about the wolves that had nearly eaten him, insisting that Stiles would never go into the forest again on his own or unprepared like that.

As he sat there with his head resting against his father’s shoulder, his mind lingered on the blue-eyed wolf. Why he had left that one specific detail out when he spoke to his father about the whole incident?

“Are you feeling better?” His father got up from his seat. “You know, I think it’s a good idea if you take a sick day from school tomorrow.”

Stiles couldn’t help himself from snickering a little. “I would never have thought that my father, the sheriff. Would encourage me to skip school.”

“I think they’ll understand. You had a rough night after all.” His father kissed him gently on the forehead before he walked away. He stood in the doorway, looking at him with a smile on his face. “Well, I may be the sheriff...But I’m your father as well. I need to start acting like it.” He reached over and turned off the lights. “Try to get some sleep.”

Stiles whispered. “Good night.” The door shut, he was left sitting in the dark. Surprisingly he had a massive grin on his face. _My dad is awesome._

Strange how a near death experience could change your whole outlook on life in such a short amount of time. Things seemed like they would actually get better from now on. Sure, his life hadn’t really changed since this morning. He still had the same problems, the same bullies at school to deal with. However, he felt more alive and eager to get the best out of it all.

He should probably try to get some sleep; he desperately craved it even if he felt hesitant because of his nightmare. He turned on his bedside lamp. _Better safe than sorry._ He examined his bed carefully, no signs of blood or anything else for that matter. Nothing under his bed either. _Obviously, it was all just a dream._ He tried to settle himself as best he could; he wanted to drift off into peaceful rest. Feeling a little uneasy still, he left the light on for the night. _Just this one time, tomorrow I can go back to not being afraid of the dark – hopefully._


	6. Curiosity killed the teen.

The sound of running water. The feel of it slipping down his backside, warming his skin and causing it to tingle slightly as it heated. _Nothing like a hot shower in the middle of the day._ There was something very decadent about showering at noon, when you were supposed to be at school. He felt quite satisfied as he stood there under the running water with his head tilted back slightly, soaking himself. He could have spent hours like that, wasting the day away. However, he had already slept through the morning and well into the day. The hunger had begun to kick in; he needed to step outside the safe and comfortable bubble he had created for himself.

He turned off the water; grabbed a towel, and began drying himself of while he waked out of the bathroom. Another plus of begin home alone; there was no one to bump into when he walked down the hallway butt-naked.

Stiles tossed the damp towel in with his pile of dirty laundry as he entered his room. He went to his drawer and fished out a fresh pair of underwear. _Green Lantern, guardian of the galaxy._ He loved his superhero underwear, even if it was somewhat weird for a guy at his age to still wear that kind of stuff. Now if they only turned you into a superhero yourself when you wore them. He sighed. On the other hand, even the guy on the packet of D&G’s would be better than his usual self he thought. Alas, clothes didn’t work like that, he was still Stiles. Just wearing colorful underwear.

However, he didn’t look half-bad. _Right?_ He examined himself in the full-length mirror on the wall. He was somewhat fit at least, lean and fair skinned. Not that he would ever use the words hot or beautiful to describe himself. He definitely wasn’t bad looking. He sighed once more. Now if he could just find someone who thought the same about him. Preferably a reasonably good-looking guy.

Still, Stiles knew you could only ask for so much.

His stomach growled. He grabbed at it, realizing how hungry he actually was. _FOOD! So hungry!_ He sprinted out of his room, his feet nearly failed him during the descend down the staircase. He didn’t fall, luckily, since there would have been no one to help him if he landed flat on his face in the middle of the hallway. He continued swiftly towards the kitchen where he quickly found his way into the fridge and plucked out the things he wanted.

_Toast!_ Something crispy was unquestionably in Stiles’ taste at that moment. Obviously, he needed something to put on it as well. _Peanut butter and jam!_ What else? Nothing could beat good old PB&J. He worked steadily and prepared his breakfast with great precision, even something as simple as toast had to be made to the best of his abilities if it was to satisfy his taste buds.

The first bite, the sound of the golden crust breaking apart. The second bite, the peanut butter’s earthy tones spread across his tongue with ease as it started sticking to the top of his mouth. The third bite, sweet and sourer notes coming from the jam washed it all away. Leaving him ready for more as he continued to feast.

Now that his hunger had been satisfied, his mind began to wonder about last night’s events. It still seemed surreal to think that he had been mere minutes from death, only escaping with little to spare. His hands started to shake uncontrollably. He tried discarding the unpleasant thoughts from his mind, and he succeeded – somewhat. The only thing that he couldn’t keep his mind from thinking about, was the wolf. The one that had decided to spare his life for some unknown reason? Why hadn’t it killed him, feasted on his flesh and satisfied its hunger? Was he off-putting somehow? Maybe he smelled bad? He discreetly sniffed himself. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as he was concerned.

Then why? The question burned in his mind, refusing to give up any ground as he fought to find an answer. Nothing came to mind. No logical reason, nor any illogical for that matter, made any sense to him.

_Why? WHY!?_ He simply couldn’t let it go, he needed the answer if he was going to leave this whole incident behind him. He couldn’t move forward with his life until he had discovered the meaning behind the wolf’s reasoning.

_This is crazy - I must be going mad!_

It seemed to go against anything any sane person would do. Why could he even think of doing something like that? It was madness – pure madness!

Nevertheless, he found himself fully clothed in a pair of light denim jeans and a white T-shirt and well on his way down the stairs before he’d even realized what he was doing. He grabbed a pair of sneakers and went out the door. The key turned and locked the door shut behind him.

_STOP!_

This was the time for him to take a moment and think. The time for him to come to his senses and keep himself from doing probably the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. Regrettably, he didn’t seem able to stop himself. Something deep in his mind, his soul even, had already made the decision to go through with his ludicrous plan. He was going to determine once and for all if he had simply avoided his untimely death by pure luck… Or if there was some higher meaning behind his second chance at life.

His legs had begun to move almost on their own; leading him to what would be his destiny. No matter the outcome.


	7. Where the wolf lives, the forest is healthy.

Shallow breathing. He nervously placed each step he took on the wet ground beneath. His erratic heartbeat pounded hard against his chest, seemed like he kept pressuring himself more than he needed to.

_Should I stop?_

No, he needed to do this. He needed to figure out why he was still alive against all odds.

Stiles halted. He looked at the path behind him where faint light fluttered amid the branches and leaves of the forest. Far in the distance, he could see the road leading back towards the town and the world he had left behind. He turned his head to once again and focused on the task at hand.

_Calm yourself, everything is fine. No need to worry – you’re just going to track down a savage beast that could kill you in the blink of an eye._

Summoning all the courage he could muster, he advanced deeper into the wilds in search of his pray.

Was it his prey? Maybe he had been fooled; maybe he was walking straight into a trap set by a hungry beast. He shook his head violently, fighting against the headache he had suddenly gotten. No way could the wolf have known that he would come back. No way could it have planned for it. Wolves did not think like that, they were all instinctive and such. Bite first; ask questions later. Feral.

Then why hadn’t it killed him when it had the chance?

“AAAAaarh!” His scream echoed through the empty wood. Why couldn’t he make sense of it?

_Seriously! When I find that wolf, I’m going to…_

He stopped dead in his tracks. Something was off; a cold shiver ran down his spine, compelling him to look behind him – nothing there. He calmed his breathing. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all. However, he continued moving forward. He already knew that he was being stupid for coming back there. Still, he thought to himself.

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

He had run out of time to contemplate, potentially the biggest mistake of his life. Stiles had arrived at his destination. His head tilted slightly to the side as he looked at the place he had almost lost his life.

_GOD! I’m even crazier than people think I am._

He cautiously examined the rock formation in front of him. His fingertips dances across the stone where he had sat nailed in his place. Until that UNUSUAL wolf had rescued him. There was nothing special to be found, except perhaps a lingering sense of impending doom and splashes of blood. The body of the defeated wolf was gone. _Wonder what happened to it? Scavengers?_

His feet rapidly carried him further in to the depths of the forest.

_He, the wolf must have a den somewhere… wait. Was it a him? She? IT!?_

Regardless, he continued searching for signs and answers to the increasing amount of questions he had. The foliage of the forest grew thicker, branches was clawing at him when he moved passed them as the ground beneath him became even more unruly than before.

Suddenly, a cheerful tune echoed throughout the forest. In a fit of panic, he reached for his phone. “Hi DaHHHD!” With a loud thump, he landed on the ground having tripped on something. The pain from falling made him grind his teeth slightly as he tried to overcome it.

“Stiles? What’s going on? Are you all right? SAY SOMETHING!?”

He sighed heavily. “Yea Dad, I’m fine.” He rubbed his eyes and tried to get a handle on the situation.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing. Just lying down at the moment. Why do you ask?” _That didn’t sound suspicious at all._

In an almost exhausted tone of voice, his father responded. “You know you never really been a very good liar.”

“Maybe you’re just a really good detective.” He could practically hear his dad worrying right now. He braced himself before continuing to speak. “I’m just getting a little fresh air. That’s all. Promise.”

“What!?”

“Calm down, Dad. I can’t leave the house now? I wasn’t aware that I was suddenly grounded or something?”

Another loud sigh boomed through the phone. “No, you aren’t grounded. I’m just worried. That’s all.”

Stiles had a smile on his face. “Yea, I know, Dad.”

“But please, I know I’m being a little overprotecting right now. Just stay far away from the woods. Okay?”

“HA HA. Right, as if I would be stupid enough to wander right back there. Without so much as thinking about the dangers or the fact that I could run into… LIKE… how crazy do you think I am, Dad? HA HA” He swallowed hard.

“I’m beginning to wonder that myself. But as long as you promise me that you don’t go into the woods. Got it?”

“I promise.” _Since I’m technically already in the woods. I can only leave them – technically._

“Good. I’ll be home fairly early tonight. I can make us something nice for dinner if you want?”

“Or we could just order take-out and watch a movie.”

“Right. That sounds nice… Son.”

“You should probably get back to work. I know you are the sheriff and all, but still.”

“Yea. You know that I… I mean. I care.”

“I love you too, Dad.” He knew that his father cared; he just didn’t always know how to express it.

“And I love you, Son. See you tonight.”

“Bye.”

He hung up the phone. _Right, time to get a hold of myself. Time to…_

He catch a quick glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. The wolf? Wolves? Something worse? He got back up on his feet as fast as possible. His heart was pounding once again. Seriously, if he died of a heart attack at an early age, he wouldn’t be surprised.

He dusted himself off as best he could.

_Where was I? Oh, yes. I was getting into trouble – like usual._

Stiles sighed loudly. “DAMN IT. I should just leave before things go from bad to worse.” No sooner had he uttered those words, did he spot wolf tracks nestled in between some fallen leaves on the ground.

_That’s disturbingly convenient timing. Seriously, is this some form of joke?_

He rubbed his forehead. No point in going back, right. He had already risked his life trying to find something. And there it was. Wolf tracks. Big ones too. They obviously belonged to the large wolf from yesterday. The same large, sharp teethed, none-teenage eating KIND wolf.

He hoped.

He knelled down to investigate further. This was certainly the one he had been looking for. Why was he looking for it again? Surprisingly, the realization of just how must danger he was actually in finally kicked him in the nuts. It was excruciating to say the least. No longer was he just mildly aware of the chance of danger, oh no. Now, he was in danger.

His mouth was dry. He desperately tried to calm his nerves to no avail.

_FUCK! What am I… why am I? What that…. No… NO!?_

Hot, heavy damp air was hitting him in the back of his head. Pearls of sweat poured down his neck, soaking the collar of his t-shirt. He could hear it now, the slow steady breathing of the wolf. How long had it been standing there? Had it been spying on him this entire time? Just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

_Please God. Just let me get out of this mess one more time and I promise…._

A sudden whimper from the wolf behind sent him flying over the edge. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Adrenalin pulsated through his body, sending him running away as fast he could. Never questioning if he could even out run the wolf at all.

Was it following him at all? He didn’t dare look behind him to check. His eyes were firmly on the ground in front of him, trying to navigate the difficult terrain the best he could. Although he should have sparred some time looking up instead.

With a loud smack, he fell backwards on the ground. He hadn’t noticed the tree right in front of him while trying to escape. Confused and out of breath, he tried to focus in on the branches and treetops to stop them spinning.

_You call that… that a… a punch?_


	8. He who company with wolves learns to howl.

_What’s… where?_

Stiles opened his eyes. The sun still burned brightly in the sky above, warming his skin with its rays. _How long have I been out? Where am I? Right… I was running. Trying to get away._

He sat upright with such hast that it caused his gaze to flicker and fade before him. He grabbed at his head, remembering his encounter with a certain tree. _God dammit! That thing hit me almost as hard as Kevin._

Still wrapped in a state of confusion, a low gruff emanated near him and brought him back to reality. “Huh?” He flinched; his hart jumped. The black wolf was lying on the ground not far from him. It wasn’t doing anything other than looking, studying him even. He could see its blue eyes examine his every move with great ease, nothing he did would go unnoticed by this creature who had him firmly in its grip.

 _Shit! What am I going to do?_ He stared at the beast in awe, wondering what was going through its mind as they both gazed at each other. It wasn’t long before he started looking more closely at the wolf, examining it in detail. Thick black fur, long muscular legs. Those massive paws. Probably hiding great big claws that could rip his flesh apart. And although that was as terrifying a notion as any, for the first time since seeing the wolf, he remained calm enough to actually sense some of the wolfs’ feelings. And it wasn’t anger or hunger that he felt. It was curiosity.

His eyes lingered on the wolf. It meet his gaze with a sense of serenity he had never expected from a wild animal. He tilted his head to the side and wondered.

Surprisingly, the wolf mirrored his move before he could do anything else.

 _What the?_ He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the opposite side to see how the wolf would react. It quickly followed suit without braking its graze. He preceded with lifting his right hand in the air, holding it as you almost would when greeting a friend. The black wolf raised its paw in response. He couldn’t help himself from giggling slightly.

The wolf’s amusing grunts filled the air. It shifted its weight and raised its left paw before Stiles had a chance to continue their little game.

“Are you…” He held his tongue. Should he be talking to it? Would it even understand him?

“Are you making fun of me right now?”

The wolf just kept its left paw in the air, waiting patiently like a well-trained pet.

Stiles somewhat hesitantly lifted his left hand to satisfy the wolf. It looked as if he had quickly become the one following orders.

The wolf seemed pleased with his efforts for the moment as it relaxed once more, returning to look at him with its erringly calm gaze.

“Heh… didn’t take you long did it? Guess I know who the alpha-dog around here is.”

A loud dissatisfied bark quickly countered his comment.

“Right. Sorry. Alpha-wolf, obviously. Nobody would think you were a dog.” He watched the wolf turn its head, averting its gaze. Feeling like he had just been stabbed in the gut, he tried to regain some sense of pride. “Jesus, you don’t have to be such a drama queen about it.”

The wolf snorted.

_Right, way to go Stilinski. You are sitting in the middle of the wood talking to a wolf. AND LOOSING!_

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. You are a very nice wolf. Clearly… happy now?”

The wolf didn’t say or do anything in response, questioning his sanity even further. He rubbed his forehead, gently trying to massage it in hopes of it healing quickly. He stopped quickly however as the wolf suddenly got up and moved closer to him. A lot closer.

“What are you… okay now? That’s a good wolf. Stay – STAY.” He withdrew slightly. But with no real way for him to retread, he just allowed the wolf to do whatever it wanted and hoped to God it hadn’t suddenly gotten hungry for teenage boy.

It felt weird at first, extremely invasive to say the least. The wolf’s surprisingly soft tongue felt warm against his skin as it licked his forehead. Oddly enough, he hadn’t felt threatened or scared from the moment the wolf had made contact. He just felt - safe, cared for even.

He felt an urge to reach out to the wolf, to let it know somehow that he had accepted the gesture. His hand slowly raised up from the ground. He could almost feel the soft black fur between his fingertips just by thinking about it.

He reached out, his hand met nothing but air as the black wolf effortlessly dodged his grasp. It carefully watched him from a distance while he prayed that he hadn’t made everything worse somehow.

What was he supposed to do? What was going to happen now that he had found the wolf?

The forest was silent. Only Stiles’ slow deep breaths echoed throughout. After what had seemed like an eternity, the wolf got up, turned around and started to walk. Leaving him feeling confused yet again.

“Why haven’t you…” He held back his words as the wolf stopped in its tracks. Even if he was scared, now was his chance. If he was going to figure out why the wolf hadn’t eaten him, he had to ask now while he still could. “Why haven’t you attacked me?”

The wolf turned to face him once more.

“Why am I still alive?” His questions resonated within him. Tears had begun to form. “Why did you save me…? WHY?”

Obviously, the wolf did not answer his questions. It was foolish to think that it actually would. He cried. He cried because he had been afraid – he cried because he had been hurt – and he cried because for the first time in his life, he had felt that someone wanted him to keep on living. That he was worth it.

“What are you?” He surprised even himself with that question. A wolf stood right in front of him, yet he knew that it was something more than that. Something special.

The wolf sat down, it looked as if it wasn’t going to leave after all.

Stiles wondered. The serene moment was spoiled when his phone started vibrating, shattering his concentration.

The wolf perked its ears at the noise.

“Shit!” His father would be leaving work soon. He had sent him a text asking what type of food he would like him to bring home for dinner. Stiles would have to hurry back if he wanted to get home before his father. He had to get back before him if he wanted to avoid being yelled at for sure. He might even still get in trouble if his father found out that he had lied to him and gone into the forest again.

He looked at the wolf sitting in silence. He couldn’t just leave could he? The wolf probably wouldn’t stop him, it was after all not out to hurt him. Still, after all the trouble he had gone through to find the wolf, was he just going to leave it? He slowly got back up on his feet. The wolf looked up at him and followed suit.

“I have to leave… if I come back. Will you still be here? I mean. Tomorrow?” He still needed to learn more about the wolf. He wanted to get to know it if he could. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. The connection between them.

Their eyes lingered on each other. The wolf approached him, lifting its head high. It waited for something. That much was clear to see. He hesitantly reached out his hand. Last time the wolf had avoided his touch, and he wasn’t really sure of what the outcome would be this time.

His hand gently touched the muzzle. The wolf sniffed at the underside of hand before it pressed its nose against it.

He smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Tomorrow then.” He started walking; he needed to get home as quickly as he could even if he really didn’t want to part with the wolf. He constantly looked over his shoulder, checking to see if the wolf was still there. It stood unmoved and faded into the background as he moved further away, until he could no longer find it among the tress and foliage of the forest.

_That was so…… FUCK!_

His heart was racing. Partly because he now ran as fast as he could, trying to get home. And partly because he had just experienced something he had never thought possible. The wolf had been even friendlier than he could have imagined. It seemed that it hadn’t been an accident that it had spared his life the first time they met. Perhaps their meeting had been fated all along. But for what purpose Stiles wondered.

His legs moved faster than he thought possible. His muscles ached and burned from abuse, he ran all the way home in hopes of beating his father to it. Fortunately, the car and his father was nowhere in sight as he reached his front door. Out of breath and sweating like mad, he walked inside and quickly made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

 _“Right… have to make sure that Dad doesn’t find out that I disobeyed him… again.”_ He looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a finger across his forehead, examining the bump he had gotten from his run in with the tree earlier. It didn’t look half as bad as he thought it would. Actually it hadn’t hurt after the wolf had tended to it for whatever reason. _That’s some tongue on that wolf. Healing saliva or something…_

No sooner had he gotten himself together, before he heard his father come through the door.

“I’m home!”

Stiles looked at himself one last time before he went downstairs to greet his father. _Okay, keep cool. He doesn’t know… he won’t figure it out unless…_

“There you are. Had a nice day? How was your walk?” His father looked at him with a smile on his face, greeting him as he entered the living room.

“Huh? Oh, my walk. It was great. Lots of fresh air. Just what I needed.” He flashed the biggest genuine-fake-smile he could muster.

His father didn’t exactly look overly convinced by it though. However, to his great surprise, he didn’t pressure him any further.

_Lock me up and call me crazy! I’m going to get away with this after all.._

“I’ve bought Thai. I didn’t really know what you wanted since you didn’t answer my text.” His father walked into the kitchen with the food.

He quickly followed while he kicked himself for not remembering to reply.His dad looked at him suspiciously.

“So, what were you doing?”

“What was I doing when what?”

His father started to unwrap the food. He was calm, too calm for Stiles’ liking. “When you were too busy to answer my text.” He lifted his gaze and looked him straight in the eye.

He panicked slightly. He took a deep breath an answered as calmly as he could. “I was doing stuff.”

“Stuff?” His dad raised an eyebrow.

“Teenage stuff.”

“Such as?”

He sighed overdramatically. “Seriously DAD! I was masturbating to hardcore porn. All right! Happy now?”

His father hesitantly answered the question. “Kind of.”

“That’s disturbing.”

“Son. It’s normal for a teenage boy to explore his bo..”

“NO NO NO! Not listening!”

“Well at least you weren’t getting into trouble.”

He swallowed hard. “Right. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

He praised himself lucky that his father hadn’t started talking about growing up and the changes teenage boys went through. Using masturbation as an excuse hadn’t exactly been his smartest move. His father kept talking about how busy he had been at work lately, and that it probably wasn’t going to get better anytime soon. Stiles didn’t mind really, he was used to it by now. However, his dad made sure to tell him to great extent that he would use all his spare time on their relationship. That they would have father and son time, at least once a week, which made him feel warm inside.

They spend the evening watching television and talking shortly about how Stiles were holding up after last night’s events. He made it clear that he wasn’t feeling up for school tomorrow either. His father didn’t argue. Still he knew that he had to go back eventually, he just enjoyed the fact that he could get a couple of days off free.

And most importantly, he didn’t want to go to school tomorrow since he had other things to attend to.


	9. The gaze of a wolf reaches into your soul.

Skipping school was something you normally only dreamed about. Nevertheless, Stiles had managed to get two whole days’ worth of approved free time. All it took was having a fight with his father and nearly dying. Still, he probably wasn’t going to make it a regular thing just to get a free pass from school.

His dad had suggested that he tried going to school on Monday, which was fine by him anyway. It just meant that he had to get the most out of the day as he possibly could.

It was still early when he left his house and headed towards the forest. After all, he had promised to meet with the wolf once more. _God! I hope it decides to show up again today._

If he were lucky enough, he would have more time to figure out of what was going on behind those perfectly azure-blue eyes.

He kept a steady pace as he walked, he didn’t want to be late. Although, come to think of it, they hadn’t agreed on a time for their meeting. How would you even go about telling a wolf to meet you around two o’clock at a specific location?

_Please be there – Please be there…_

The bright sunlight helped him find his way back to where he had had his run-in with the wolf rather easily. He frowned at the tree that he had knocked himself out with yesterday. _So embarrassing._ Thankfully nobody had seen him do it – well, nobody except for the wolf.

He was about to move on in search of the wolf when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. His head snapped around to look. “JESUS!” His heart pounded fast and furiously in his chest. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

The wolf didn’t answer. It just watched him while it remained calm and collected.

After his blood pressure and nerves had settled slightly, he noticed something different about the wolf. _Is it just me or… it’s smaller than I remember?_ No. It was still as massive and impressing as ever. Maybe he had just gotten used it, and that made it look less frightening.

“Sorry if I was… I mean. Have you been waiting long?” Again no reply. Perhaps he would have to rethink his silly notion of the wolf being something more than a normal animal after all. He scratched the back of his neck. “So… the weather is nice...”

The wolf barked loudly.

_Wolves barks. Who knew…?_ “Yes, I know that it’s a boring thing to talk about. You come up with something then, if you think you are so much better.”

The wolf frantically pointed its muzzle in his direction.

He turned around, nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could see. He refocused on the wolf while he raised an eyebrow. “There’s nothing there. Just trees.”

The wolf closed the gap between them and settled itself by his feet.

His heart skipped a beat, who knew what such an animal could think of suddenly doing. However, the wolf just lightly pressed its paw against his left leg. He could feel the raw strength of the creature as it rested some of its weight against him.

_Wow, I wouldn’t stand a chance if it wanted to knock me over…_

The wolf looked up at him with its big blue eyes.

“What is it? I don’t know what you want?”

It nudged at his leg once again.

_Seriously, what do you want with my leg?_ “It’s my leg alright.”

The wolf grunted. It nudged harder now with its nose, this time getting awfully close to his crotch. “WOW there. Careful!” He took a few steps backwards. “It’s just me…”

_Me?_ “Wait? You want to talk about me?” He thought he was imagining things when the wolf nodded in response. “Okay then. Like… what do you want to know?”

The wolf whimpered softly while it tilted its head sideways.

“Right. Well… I guess I’ll start at the beginning then. I’m Stiles.” He instinctively held out his hand. To his surprise, the wolf offered him its paw in return. “Cool. You know how to shake hands.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“What’s your name big guy?” _Wait… are you a guy?_

How could he figure it out, and should he even care? Now that he had thought about it, his curiosity wouldn’t give him any rest until he knew the answer.

He casually started whistling. “You don’t mind if I sit down do you?” He pointed at the ground besides the wolf. As the wolf didn’t seem to care either way he decided to go with his initial plan. As soon as he had made himself comfortable, he discreetly leaned towards the wolf.

He swallowed hard. _Definitely a guy!_

The wolf kept perfectly still. Although, the strange look on its face as they regained eye contact told him that it knew exactly what he had been up to.

His hands began sweating as he spoke. “I wasn’t like… I mean. I just wanted to make sure.”

The wolf’s eyes widened as it looked at him.

“So! What should we call you? I know you probably have a name already… do wolves have names?” A feeble attempt at changing the subject. A moment of silence followed. “How about… Lassie? Pongo? Maybe, Bolt?”

The wolf shook its head at each of them.

“Okay, guess I’ll just call you… Wolf. Simple and clean. Is that alright with you?”

Wolf looked at him in response to the name. It seemed satisfactory if nothing else for him to be called by that name.

_Well at least I have a name for him now._ “… So are you alone out here? … or do you have family? A pack maybe?”

Wolf laid down, resting his head on his front legs while averting his gaze.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to… shouldn’t I have asked?” His mind scrambled to make sense of the situation. However, he came up short. As usual when dealing with his newfound acquaintance. “Why don’t I go first… you can just… talk if you feel like it, okay?”

By some manner of miracle, he had regained his connection with Wolf. He moved his head to face him and appeared as if he was at least going to listen to what Stiles had to say.

“So, I’m Stiles… but I’ve already told you that. I guess I’m your average teenage boy, or at least that’s what I wish I could say… I live with my Dad – He’s the sheriff, which means he works a lot. But he’s trying to make more time for us lately. Actually ever since I met, you… well since you saved my life. Did I remember to thank you for that by the way?”

Wolf’s ears perked.

“Thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to die… that those wolves were going to kill me you know. And I’m sorry that I didn’t realize earlier that you weren’t trying to kill me as well. You were just…. Well. I owe you.”

Wolf returned to rest next to him as he continued talking about himself. He felt comfortable telling Wolf all the things he never told other people. All the stuff nobody cared to believe when he did.

“… so basically he’s a real ASS. I don’t know why exactly, but Kevin has always had it out for me. Calling me names, beating on me. He thinks I’m some sort of freak I guess… he’s probably right.”

Wolf huffed loudly.

He looked at him in surprise. “Yes I know what you’re thinking. That I shouldn’t let him bully me. That I should stand up to him. Tell him to go FUCK himself!” He bit his lower lip. “It’s just not so easy you know. If I had big razor claws like yours, perhaps. But we aren’t all big scary wolves.”

Wolf growled faintly.

“Not that I find you scary anymore. You are rather beautiful if I’m honest. For a wolf you know.”

He talked with Wolf for hours that afternoon. Although he never really said anything for obvious reasons, Wolf still managed to keep him explaining more and more about his life. It made him rethink practically his whole life as he said it aloud. If nothing else, Wolf seemed like the perfect confidant for a lonely teenage boy.

“… I don’t really remember that much about my mother. Her scent, I can still smell it if I close my eyes and concentrate really hard. But I’ve forgotten… I almost can’t remember her at all.” He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye while he looked at Wolf. “It’s alright… I still have my Dad. So… I mean it’s hard sometimes… but alright.”

He looked at his phone and wailed displeasingly. He could have spent countless hours like that. The way Wolf listened when he spoke, even if he didn’t really understand, made him feel accepted in some way. “You know, Wolf. I feel like I can tell you anything. You wouldn’t think less of me or talk back, even if you could speak. I’ve really enjoyed spending the day with you.”

He paused and gathered his thoughts. “It’s just; I have to get back home. My Dad would kill me if he got back and found I wasn’t home.”

Wolf looked at him rather oddly.

“It’s not like I’m a prisoner or anything. He wouldn’t mind it if I was spending time with friends, I’m sure he would be delighted. But a wolf – he would kill me.”

Wolf huffed as he got up on his feet and started walking.

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it. And I’m sure my father doesn’t have anything against wolves per se. He just wants me to hang out with guys my own age… and species.” He hurried after Wolf. “HEY! Wait up. Don’t leave me behind.”

Wolf trotted along at average speed; he kept a few steps ahead as they walked back to the edge of the forest. Upon arrival, he looked back and forth between Stiles and the world outside the forest.

“You don’t have to throw me out you know… you can just tell me if you want me to stop coming.” The look on Wolf’s face made him cringe in regret. “Yea, bad joke. Sorry…”

Wolf was idly staring at him, waiting for something to happen.

“So… guess I’ll see you around? You won’t mind if I come back… to visit. Right?” He desperately searched for some form of answer in Wolf’s behavior. Nothing stood out. Nothing told him that Wolf wanted him to come back as soon as possible. That he would be missed. “Well… bye then.” He started walking. _It was fun while it lasted…_

As he walked back towards town, he heard a loud howl coming from the forest. A smile formed on his lips. Although he couldn’t be sure, something deep inside told him that this wasn’t going to be the last time he crossed paths with Wolf. For better or for worse, Wolf was most certainly going to be a part of his life from now on.


	10. Running with wolves.

Deep breaths. He quickly placed each foot in front of the other as he moved effortlessly through the forest. Stiles felt fantastic, better than he had in a long time. Everything was so bright and fresh. He discovered the world anew as made his way past the trees and branches. The usual background noises of nature were louder and sharper than ever before. He could virtually hear the tiny tapping of the insects the scurried across the soft undergrowth, minding their own businesses as he walked past them. The birds in the crowns sang with more vibrato than he had ever experienced.

A gentle tingling spread through his nose, causing him to shiver in response. _That? I know that smell!_ No sooner had he realized it himself, did Wolf appear in a clearing not far from where he stood. Their eyes found each other effortlessly and lingered for a moment.

He wanted to say something, anything. He was happy to see Wolf as always. Still, just as the forest brimmed with newfound vigor, there was something slightly off about Wolf as he stood there in silence. The sudden explosion of emotion and frantic energy as Wolf galloped away enthralled him completely. Without further notion, he sprinted after the black wolf with every intent of running him down. Every muscle in his body flexed and retracted in perfect harmony as he ran, pushing himself to his limit. He could still see Wolf in the distance as he moved at high speed.

Light fluttered into his eyes as he broke through the thick foliage and entered a clearing in the wood. He exhaled harshly; it was rather exhilarating to have hunted down and caught up with your target. Satisfaction washed over him as he triumphantly jogged over to Wolf whom had placed himself at the edge of the lake embedded in the middle of the clearing.

“You didn’t expect that, did you? Thinking you could get away – why did you…”

Every thought or notion he’d previously had faded quickly as he caught a glimpse of the reflections in the water. They weren’t alone. Another wolf made itself known, slowly getting clearer in the surface of the water. He turned around in surprise, but found nothing but the forest staring back at him. He looked at Wolf, still calm as ever and obviously unmoved by the presence of this new wolf. Hesitantly, he refocused his gaze onto the water.

The wolf from before still staring back at him. A moment passed before the overwhelming truth presented itself to him. He hadn’t noticed it until now, thinking back the strange change in the world around him should have made it clear from the very beginning.

_Fuck! That’s not… that can’t be… ME!?_

Now fully aware of the situation, he quickly noticed that the reflection of the unknown wolf mirrored his every move perfectly. _Holy shit! That really is me. I’m a… a wolf._

The sunlight danced across his fur, revealing the subtle changes in color. Brown - that was the dominant color of his hair. Nevertheless, it wasn’t just your average boring brown. The best way for him to describe it would be clay, terracotta clay. Stonewashed with just a touch of cinnamon. It wasn’t displeasing to look at, far from it.

_Wow, I didn’t know my eyes could look like that._ Big almond shaped eyes shifted and refocused on his mirror image as he studied himself. Hazel, indisputably hazel. Although, for the first time. He noticed something more, a hidden aspect of his eyes that he had never noticed before. _What is that? Rings? No, swirls of light._ A deep golden color ran within his eyes. It reminded him of the rich and nourishing caramel he so enjoyed.

_Huh, I have caramel swirls in my eyes. Why haven’t I… guess that’s why I have such a sweet tooth. Tooth? Teeth!_ The fangs were easy to identify as his tongue ran across the inside of his mouth. The felt extremely comfortable despite his initial surprise. Everything about him felt so natural.

_Maybe this is the real me? That’s why I’ve never fit in – why I’ve always felt different._ His eyes lingered on the creature looking back at him. Soon the lines between reality and fantasy started to dissipate. _I was supposed to be born like this… as a wolf. No… I am a wolf. I’ve gotten it all backwards. I haven’t been dreaming about being a wolf – I’m awake now… I’m certain. I can feel the ground beneath my paws. Everything is as it should be._

As he stood there lost in his own thoughts, he almost hadn’t noticed that Wolf was nowhere to be found. Standing alone by the water’s edge, he felt overwhelmed by the sudden silence and absence of life in the forest.

His reflection shattered. Everything came crushing down around him as colors and shapes melted into obscurity. The ground beneath him had long since disappeared, leaving him floating around in emptiness.

Blurred vision, shadows dancing around in desperate search of a place to settle.

Slowly, the world around him became clearer. He was lying in his bed, entangled in the beddings. Obviously, that was where he would be, the memory of going to bed thinking about everything that had been going on lately, about Wolf, was all too clear in his mind now that he’d regained control of himself.

Drowsy, he stretched and twisted his body. Almost slicing through the darkness, he raised his hand towards the celling. Even in the dark, he could make out the back of his hand. The feeling of his muscles tightening as it held in place. He flexed and stretched each of his fingers, firmly forming a picture in his head.

_A hand… obviously! Not a paw…_

He let the weight of his hand fall down on himself. _Ouch!_ The searing pain ran through his skin, causing the lower right side of his face to go numb.

_I think I might be spending too much time with wild animals._


	11. If you live among wolves, you have to act like one.

Gray ill-disposed skies loomed above him as Stiles made his way from English literature towards the cafeteria on the other side of the school. He had to make it passed the library, the gym and countless of other students in order to get there. Although it could be infuriating sometimes, the frantic sea of people meant that he could easily fade into the background. It was very helpful when avoiding unwanted attention, or to be more accurate, the unwanted attention of the world’s biggest DICK, Kevin.

Thinking about it, he hadn’t really seen a lot of Kevin and his goons for some time now. Obviously he had seen them, physically, in class and stuff. But for some unknown reason, they hadn’t really terrorized him all that much. A few swears, the occasional shove when passing by. Compared to their usual behavior and attitude, you had to wonder if they had grown tired of him.

_Maybe there’s a real chance for my face to heal completely before I get a new scar this time…_

He stopped dead in his tracks, painful cries echoed from a side passage near the entrance of the cafeteria. He swallowed hard. Someone must have heard it; he couldn’t have been the only one. Sudden nausea, a sourer taste spread across the inside of his mouth. The walls started spinning around though he stood firmly rooted to the ground. Wobbling slightly, he hesitantly took a step towards the darkened hallway.

Instinctively he knew what was going on. He knew, because he himself had been in just such a situation more times than he cared to think about. He had been alone, hurt, and crying out for someone to give a shit for once in their lives. What he wouldn’t have given for someone to reach out and pull him back up when he needed it.

His body re-centered itself, now wasn’t the time for wishes and what ifs. Nobody had been there to help him when he needed it; nobody had cared enough to help. But Stiles wasn’t nobody.

Although he was frightened by what would happen. The last thing he could possibly handle was for someone else to suffer as he had. He curled his right hand into a fist and readied himself for impending doom.

“HEEEY!” His voice boomed out with more ferocity than he had expected. He quickly demanded absolute attention.

Familiar faces glared at him from across the hall.

Kevin, the greatest tormenter of his life. His long rowdy blond hair where almost bathed in sweat from having beaten his pray with much vigor. Although he didn’t say anything, the look in his eyes where that of a beast right before it sank its teeth into you. He lifted his right hand triumphantly for Stiles to see, proudly displaying the blood stains on his knuckles.

Kevin’s trusted goons, Daniel Jones and Ed Sharman both laughed and shrieked like a couple of deranged hyenas as they scrutinized him. The perfect example of a couple of background players who had found someone they could desperately cling to in order to survive. Both physically and style wise a black space of nothingness, they had obviously resorted to bullying to avoid becoming the pray.

“Was there something you wanted?” Kevin remained unmoved while he spoke.

“Actually…” He was shaking once again. Certain that he had walked straight into a lion’s den he feared for himself. Profound stillness washed over him. His eyes had settled on the boy who had been beaten half-senseless by the looks of it. The pale blue and tear-filled eyes of this stranger forced him to move passed his own insecurities. “…I was just wondering if you weren’t getting to old for this?”

Kevin looked baffled by his words.

“I mean come on. There must be a better way for you to vent your frustrations… have you tried football? Lots of sweaty man on man action, just how you like it.”

In mere seconds, Kevin were up close and personal in his face. “What the fuck are you saying!?”

He exhaled and continued with as much fortitude as he possible could. “I’m saying!” He shifted his focus. His eyes firmly fixated on Kevin’s, finally staring him down for once. “That I think you should get a grip of yourself and go home. Because, frankly, we are seriously tired of having to deal with your bullshit all the time.”

Almost foaming at the mouth, Kevin closed the already small gab between them completely. “How about I just smack you around a little instead? You’ve always liked that, haven’t you?”

“You could do that… But it won’t change anything.”

Kevin’s eyes widened. Those murky, hostile green eyes. Although of clear coloring, they lacked any real light.

“You can punch, kick, and smack me around all day long if you wanted. And if I’m honest about it, I probably couldn’t stop you even if I tried. Still. No matter how much or how hard you punch me. No matter how many people you hurt – you will always be a sad, miserable lonely little prick. Who uses violence in order to compensate for his painfully obvious shortcomings.”

Kevin didn’t answer, and more amazingly, didn’t hit him either. Quickly Stiles signaled for the hurt boy to make a run for it. Daniel and Ed didn’t stop him as they were helpless to do anything with their leader stunned and disoriented. The boy got back on his feet and halted passed Kevin.

To his surprise, the blue-eyed boy didn’t leave. He didn’t speak, he just looked at him while he gestured for him to leave as well.

Slowly, he started moving. Nobody stopped him; it seemed he would get out of this without a scratch for once. However, as soon as he had turned his back, he realized that Kevin was about the bring him crashing down. There was nothing he could do, although aware of the situation, he couldn’t possible avoid it in time.

Something pulled him aside. He miraculously avoided being hit and stumbled forward. The guy he had helped seconds ago didn’t waste any time in paying him back. He swooped in front of Kevin and used the confusion to punch him clear in the face. They saw their chance for an escape.

“RUN!” Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs as they both ran as fast they could. He could hear the angered bullies shout in the distance. Still, there was no way in hell that he was going to stop and look if they were being followed.

Finally, after running for what seemed to be ages, they both started slowing down and became overwhelmed by fatigue. “Fuck! That was… OMG!” He exhaled loudly and looked at the boy resting against the wall beside him. “Are you… alright?”

The boy laughed at his question and wiped some blood from his mouth. “You are one crazy motherfucker… you know that right?”

He raised an eyebrow in response, although his assumption was true in more regards than one. “Usually when someone saves you… you say thank you.”

“True - Let’s hear it then.”

“Huh?”

“I saved your ass from being pounded from behind back there… If I hadn’t pulled you out of the way… heck, you may even have been dead right now.”

Lighthearted laughter filled the air as they both stared at each other.

“Guess we can call it even then?” He tilted his head backwards against the wall, resting after having rebelled against his entire life so far.

“Why did you help me? We don’t know each other… I mean it is nice knowing that I didn’t transfer to a school completely inhabited by morons. But you didn’t have to… help.”

He paused. “Although I’ve never met you before – I know you. Hell, I’ve been you. Still am. Those idiots have had it out for me my entire life. I couldn’t just…”

“Thank you.”

Warmth spread throughout chest, soon his body buzzed with adrenalin and satisfaction as he offered his hand to the stranger, he knew so well. “No problem… I’m Stiles by the way.”

The blue-eyed boy smiled gently as he shook his hand. “I’m Isaac… Isaac Lahey.”


	12. Flattery looks like friendship, just as a wolf looks like a dog.

_Then I just have to make a right turn by that tree…_

Stiles trotted along; memorizing in his head what had become a somewhat familiar road by now. Finding Wolf in the woods after school was almost a daily routine by now. And although it was the weekend, there really wasn’t anyone else he wanted to spend his day with. It was hard for him to remember that Wolf was in fact a wild animal after the way they had bonded.

The summer had really started kicking in. The sky was blue without a single cloud in sight, the air was hot and he felt at ease as he walked through the forest while the sunlight warmed his pale skin. Tiny pearls of sweat drizzled down his chest. He modelled a pair of blue knickers and some half-worn white sneakers. He had taken off his grey and black-striped t-shirt as soon as he had entered the forest. To be frank, he were showing a lot of skin, more so than he normally would. However, he didn’t think he would meet anyone else. With him, he had brought a black backpack full of things he needed.

He raised his hand to shield his face from the sun as he looked up a small hill. “Well, are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to say hello?”

Wolf looked down at him from the hilltop; he had most likely watched him for a while before deciding to come close.

He was used to it by now. Wolf always appeared before him without any warning whatsoever. It was really quite impressive that an animal of that size could sneak up on you without making a sound.

He looked at the wolf in front of him, ignoring him completely as it looked passed him. He glanced over his shoulder before addressing Wolf. “It’s just me. Nobody is coming.”

A faint huff were all the response he got.

“Don’t look so disappointed. You’re hurting my feelings you know.”

A moment of silence passed between them. Wolf just stared at him with no sign of remorse in regards to his comment.

“Alright then. It’s going to be like that with you.” He shook his head, feeling as silly as ever for talking to a wolf. However, it didn’t stop him. “I’m going to the lake today. You can join me if you want.”

Wolf turned around and started walking with Stiles right on his heels.

He couldn’t get his head around how Wolf understood so much of what he said. It was really strange if he was honest. Maybe Wolf didn’t understand the words themselves. He could just pick up on the meaning of it by listening to his tone of voice.

More likely, it was all just coincidental. No matter, he didn’t care how he knew. As long as Wolf didn’t mind him being around, he was happy.

He made his way to the lake, settled almost in the middle of the forest. It was so peaceful there, completely natural and untouched by man. WILD. The crystal clear water lured him closer. He walked over to edge of the lake where Wolf had started to settle down.

“Guess this is as good a place as any.”

He put down his bag and smiled at the curious looking wolf. He fished something from his bag and held it up. “Look at what I’ve got.”

Wolf titled his head slightly; it seemed he wasn’t very interested.

Still he tried selling it, as the greatest thing ever, no way was a wolf going to make him feel inadequate. “Look, treats! It’s jerked chicken. All meat, nothing else.”

As soon as he had mentioned meat, Wolf raised his head and his ears stood upright in full attention.

He opened the package and pulled out three strips of dried meat, offering them to Wolf.

Wolf started sniffing at it.

He really wanted Wolf to accept his gift. He jumped back slightly in surprise when Wolf snatched the treats from his hand. “You like that, don’t you?”

Wolf started sniffing rather aggressively at his hand.

“You ate it too quickly. You can have more later.”

The wolf growled lightheartedly at him.

His pulse quickened. He knew Wolf didn’t mean anything serious by it. However, it was probably better to be safe than sorry. He emptied the entire package of jerked chicken on the ground in front of Wolf. Making a point to show him the empty bag.

“That’s all, okay? I can bring more next time, but that’s it.”

Wolf wasn’t paying much attention, he only focused on the food.

Stiles just smiled to himself and pulled out a towel from his bag. Laying it neatly on the ground. Wolf looked up at him as he started moving around. He laughed and took off his shoes. Wolf sniffed at them once and shook his head violently.

“You don’t smell like a basket of roses yourself.” He started to undress, taking off his socks and pants, and placed them on the towel. “It’s a good thing that we are in the middle of the forest.” He pulled at his boxer briefs. “Because I didn’t bring my swimming trunks.”

As soon as his boxers stared sliding down. Wolf whimpered and averted his gaze. He continued stripping. “Are you shy? I don’t mind if you look.”

Wolf didn’t move, he kept his gaze firmly on the ground.

He couldn’t help himself from laughing. It didn’t matter if Wolf saw him naked. After all, intelligent as he might be, he was just a wolf.

He walked into the lake; it quickly cooled his body as he started to relax. He wished he had known about this place ages ago. Although his father probably wouldn’t approve of him skinny-dipping.

“Come on Wolf. The water is perfect.”

Wolf paced back and forth at the edge of the lake. He huffed every so often while he looked at him.

 _Maybe he doesn’t like getting his fur wet._ He inhaled deeply before he submerged himself completely in the cleansing lake.

 _Finally… peace._ Total and utter peace washed over him. No one telling him what to do. No one picking on him for being different or the way he looked. And no Kevin beating him and calling him stupid.

_Aaaa… just. Let go… nothing matters. Just, let go._

He felt blissful in that short moment. He deeply wished that he could just stay there in the water, nurtured by the lake. Only one probably with that plan. He had to breathe at some point. He unwillingly returned to the surface. He looked around and spotted Wolf dipping his paw into the water, only to recoil while he desperately tried shaking it dry.

He laughed uncontrollably. You couldn’t hope for a better friend than Wolf. He was naturally funny, a good listener. And above all else, he protected him if need be.

Meeting Wolf had helped him more than he had realized himself. It had become easier with his day-to-day life, his problems. He sighed loudly while he floated around. Still, he wanted something more. Maybe even more so than a friend.

He wanted to be loved. And to be in love himself. To feel so much for someone that you couldn’t imagine your life without them.

_Will someone ever love me like that?_

He lost focus when Wolf howled softly, it sounded to him as if he was calling him back to shore. He felt warm inside, a slight tingling feeling in his chest.

_Wolf… If only you were human. I think this is what love would feel like._

“Alright, alright. Stop your whining. I haven’t forgotten you or anything.” He swam back to where Wolf was standing and greeted him with a smile.

Wolf seemed satisfied until he got out of the water and stood in front of him. He whimpered once more.

“What’s wrong?”

Wolf lowered his gaze.

“Seriously? Don’t tell me you really are bothered by me being naked.”

Wolf didn’t respond. And he didn’t look up at him when he talked.

“You’re a guy. And you don’t hear me complaining about you being naked all the time.” Wolf looked straight into his eyes. It truly seemed as if he felt uncomfortable. For whatever reason.

 _Silly Wolf._ Stiles walked over to his things and the towel he had placed on the ground earlier. “Well I’m sorry, but I’m not planning on getting dressed anytime soon.” He made himself comfortable on the towel and looked at the beautiful blue sky above him while the sun’s rays kissed his skin. “I want to just stay here in the sun, letting it dry my skin. And you are free to join me if you want, or just sit there like a stuck-up sour-wolf.”

He closed his eyes and started to relax. This was a perfect day. No worries. No obligations. Time seemed to halt completely. There was only this moment. Only the sun.

Half asleep and in a state of ecstasy, his right hand sluggishly caressed the warm skin across his chest. Birds tweeted charmingly in the treetops, lulling him further into his trance. He bit down on his bottom lip, running his tongue over it. His hand moved down his chest, reaching his abs and bellybutton. _…yea, that feels nice…_

His breaths became short and erratic. He parted his legs slightly and placed his heels firmly on the ground. His mind raced as an image formed. _Muscular arms… pumped biceps… defined chest and sculptured abs._

He was burning up inside, heaps of untapped sexual tension were driving him mad. _Dark haired… nice ass. Oh, fuck… and a big, juicy…_

Soft moans filled the hot summer air. He stretched his body and turned his head sideways. Although hazy, he spotted Wolf staring at him wide eyed and ears at full attention.

The situation suddenly became painfully clear. A wave of humiliation washed away all urges that he might have had a moment ago. He looked down at his erection, already throbbing and leaking pre-cum. Panic started to kick in.

They looked at one another briefly before they both averted their gaze.

He got up and dressed in record time.

“I’m sorry.” _Why am I…. he’s a Wolf… he doesn’t understand…. DOES HE!?_ He grabbed his bag off the ground. “You were right. Me being naked IS weird.”

He turned around and started walking. “I have to go now… I hope… see you later Wolf.”

Wolf remained silent. He followed him back through the forest as usual.

Nervously he waved goodbye. _What the fuck just happened? What am I… GOD… I’m a freaking pervert!_ Although he obviously didn’t see anything wrong with fantasizing about men, it left his comfort zone when it came to masturbating in front of anyone. Even a wolf.

He walked straight home after what had started out as an excellent Saturday. He didn’t feel that proud about what had happened, and all he could hope for was that it hadn’t ruined the delicate friendship he had formed with Wolf.

_… I just hope he doesn’t hate me after today…_


	13. Sheep’s clothing.

“I’m sorry Son. I know I promised that we were going to spend more time together after…”

 _After I almost got myself killed._ His father never said it aloud. Obviously, he talked about how stupid Stiles had been. How he could have gotten himself hurt. How much he meant to him. His dad had even talked about his mother, which he normally only reserved for special occasions. Despite all that, he had never said the words… if you had died.

“I told you it’s fine… twice. Seriously, Dad. I really don’t mind… not that I don’t enjoy our father-son bonding … I do. It’s just…”

“You wouldn’t mind some alone time. I get it.”

He smiled slightly. “I know you are the sheriff and all, but shouldn’t you be getting back to work? You can’t be talking on the phone all night long. Think of what they would say.”

“That their sheriff cares and worries about his teenage son who continuously gets himself into trouble.”

“Right. If they are whispering about anything, I’m probably to blame for it.”           

“Let them talk. What matters is that you are happy… and safe. And behave. And maybe you could try to…”

He rolled his eyes at the phone “RIGHT! I get it. You care. Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime, champ.”

“Well, have fun throwing people in jail. And remember to eat something. Proper food, not just junk.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

“Nah, I’m still a teenager. My body runs on junk.”

“You know, it’s nice to know that you care about your father. Seems I raised you pretty well.”

“You sure did. I’m a model citizen.” He opened the microwave.

“Don’t stay up too late okay.”

“Sure, Dad. Take care.”

He placed his phone on the countertop and picked up his dinner. “Lasagna!” As he walked into the living room, he was taken aback by the surprisingly empty feeling of the house. Normally he wouldn’t have minded. But lately, he had gotten used to his father being home for dinner almost every day.

 _Some TV will lighten things up.._. The sound of laughter soon filled the room as he sat himself down on the couch. It was one of those retro-shows from the mid 90’s. Amusing as such shows were. He fancied something different for a change.

_News… sport… news… people who thinks they can dance… not funny… WOLF!?_

He paused his ceaseless channel surfing when he came across a documentary on Animal Planet. A special on the behavior of canines and their intelligence. Which included wolves.

 _Maybe I can get some pointers on how to communicate better with Wolf._ He took a bite of his dinner. _HOT!_ He burned his mouth on his lasagna.

_I wonder how many WOOFS it would take to say I’m sorry forexposingmyself and getting a **boner** in front of you? Maybe… if I just act casual, things will work themselves out. He’s probably reacting more to my feelings than… what I did._

His embarrassment resurfaced as he remembered the look on Wolf’s face. It reached even higher grounds when the experts on the show started talking about how wolves could sense the intentions behind any given action. Apparently, they knew if your thoughts were pure by reading body language and facial expression. For all canines, smell was also a big part of understanding and interacting with their surroundings.

 _Oh, God! Don’t tell me that he most definitely understood? He could probably smell the… yearning on me. Get a hold of yourself, Stilinski!_ He needed to figure out what he could do to make things better. He watched the show with keen enthusiasm while he ate his dinner.

_All right, I’ve learned that wolves are smart enough to obey and negate commands if it serves their own needs. And more importantly, wolves have a supposed sixth-sense that allows them to share and pick up emotions between pack members._

Slowly, he realized that there was fooling Wolf. Ignoring the problem wouldn’t help, as it would only serve to make things weirder. Therefor it wasn’t a question whether or not he could convince Wolf otherwise, but rather if he could make things right again.

 _What should I do?_ He got up from his seat. In a state of panic, he started pacing back and forth in hopes of jumpstarting the ideas. Nothing came to him. No solution.

 _This is hopeless! I need to… I really need to talk to someone. So they can tell me what to do! But I can’t talk to anyone about it – it’s too embarrassing! And the only one I WANT to talk to is… “IS A FREAKING WOLF!”_ He was having a mental breakdown. He was sure of it. His body started shaking furiously out of control and his vision blurred. _HOT! It’s too hot… I have to get out of these clothes._ He ripped his t-shirt off and discarded it. Dry mouthed and out of breath he leaned himself against the large dining room table. _Get a grip… just – just calm down!_

Three skull-numbingly loud thumps echoed throughout the house. Startled by the noise, he fixated his gaze on the kitchen. _Someone’s at… the backdoor?_ His heartbeat steadied itself as he straightened his body. Although unpleasant, it seemed to have been a blessing in disguise. He had regained the control of himself as he started to settle down slightly. He took a deep breath and forced himself into action. Walking slowly, he hesitantly moved towards the backdoor, examining every inch of the kitchen with every step he took, out of fear of ambush. He reached out and grabbed the door handle as firmly as he could. He took a deep breath. _One… two…_

The wind hit him in the face as he opened the door. His heart skipped a beat as his mind desperately fought to keep up with everything that was going on, overloaded by the image in front of him.

“…W-WOLF! What… why? OMG!” He stared in complete disbelief at the wolf. A thousand thoughts rammed into his head, making them impossible to manage until one screamed out at him. _THE NEIGHBORS!_ “SHIT! You have to come inside. Someone might see you!” He gestured for him to enter and was relieved to find that Wolf obediently did as he told him.

He closed the door behind them. “What are you doing here? At my house? How do you even know where I live?” _Not that I mind… at least I’m wearing pants this time._ He watched as Wolf sat himself down in the middle of the kitchen. “Make yourself right at home why don’t you.”

He moved around him and looked at Wolf in suspicion as he sat there calmly in his house as if it was the most natural thing ever. Maybe it was for the better that Wolf had decided to show up when he did. Heck, maybe it was some kind of sign, even if it seemed farfetched. Now he could say what he needed to say. He could make up for his mistake. Apologize. It was the right thing to do. He couldn’t move forward until he had gotten it of his chest. Now was the time.

“Actually… I wanted to say something, and… I mean I know that you’re just a wolf. But I wanted to…” Wolf stifled him with his bark. Leaving him baffled and unfocused.

A shift in the air dominated the room. His mind went black. Unable to figure out what had happened, he stumbled backwards. A faint stutter of incoherent words were all he managed to produce as the world around him crumbled. Eyes widened and confused he gazed at the figure in front of him. A man stood in Wolf’s place. It had not taken more than a couple of seconds for the whole thing to unfold before him and had shattered all preconceptions of reality in an instant.

The stranger now standing in his kitchen moved closer without a single word. Stiles panicked and grabbed the nearest object he could find. “Stay away! Whoever – whatever you are! I’m warning you!”

The mysteries man stopped dead in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to hit me – with a waffle iron?”

Adrenalin pumped through his body and tightened every muscle in preparation for whatever was to come. “I’m not kidding! Who are you? And where’s wolf? What have you done to him?

“Stiles.”

The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine. “How do you know my name!? WHO are you?”

“Calm down. Breathe.” The strangers piercingly blue eyes burned into his skin as he spoke “Think about it. You know who I am. Don’t fight it.”

 _No… it-it can’t be._ “That’s impossible… this can’t be happening. You’re crazy!” He didn’t want to believe it, he was fighting it with every fiber of his body. But eventually, he couldn’t fight it anymore. He couldn’t ignore what he had seen with his own eyes. Even if part of him wanted to. “SHIT! Wolf?”

“Derek, actually.”

He calmed down ever so slightly and looked more closely at the man in front of him. As and soon as he did, he noticed something that should have been blatantly obvious right from the beginning. “Why the hell are you naked?” Stiles averted his gaze, his face burning and his heart beating furiously from the adrenalin rush.

Perfect control, Wolf, Derek, whoever he was. He hadn’t even flinched after Stiles had called him out on it. “You’re not shy are you? I can’t really believe that after what happened earlier.”

 _FUCK!_ “You… I mean. That’s. I thought you were.” He was sweating heavily now that he realized that this guy standing in front of him – naked. Had watched him skinny-dipping only a few hours before. “You watched me!? Butt-naked! Why didn’t you stop me?” _Why did he watch me humiliate myself?_

The smirk on Derek’s face made him itch all over. “I did try to stop you remember? You chose to ignore me. And the sunbathing… if I’m honest.”

His mouth felt dry. Eyes widened and hands sweating he stuttered. “Y-yea?”

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

His jaw dropped. What did he mean by that exactly? Could he have liked what he saw? Once again, his world had been turned upside down. “I don’t know what is the weirdest. The fact that you were a wolf no more than a minute ago… or that there’s a naked guy standing in my kitchen.” He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of Derek as he stood there. Even in his confusion, he could see the well-defined muscles of his strange visitor. His eyes glided down those heavenly abs, he was barely able to stop himself from staring at his crotch. _Don’t look – don’t look – don’t look!_ He forced himself to look up where he was greeted by the calm look on Derek’s face. His eyes, his perfectly azure blue eyes were the thing that made Stiles truly believe everything he had said. The same eyes he had gotten used to after visiting Wolf for so long now. They were the same – he was the same.

“You know, just to clarify things. About earlier today. It’s not like I have a thing for wolves or anything.”

He was caught off guard by Derek’s laugh. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 _Huh? What the?_ “Yea, so like. I’m really sorry about that.” His body stiffened as he waited for a reaction.

“It’s not a problem. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be here if it was.”

 _Is he? Is he actually flirting with me? While he’s naked._ “Fuck! I can’t wrap my head around this. You’re…”

“A werewolf.”

 _Sure…_ “Werewolf, obviously. Because werewolves are real and that’s… that’s totally not freaking me out.”

“Maybe it would help if you put down the waffle iron.”

He looked at the waffle iron he still desperately clutched. He shifted his focus back and forth between it and Derek before he slowly placed it on the counter, letting go of the only thing he had to defend himself with. “So?”

“So what?”

“You thought you’d just show up and… and what exactly? You must have had something in mind. Some expectation of what would happen? I mean…” He exhaled loudly. “Why else would you be…” He looked him in the eyes in a desperate attempt to keep his gaze from wandering too far down. “Naked.”

The look Derek sent him made his entire body shiver in anticipation. “The reason I’m naked should be pretty obvious.”

_Right… you wanted to waltz in here with your hot body… all naked and hot… and confuse me… make me forget that you’ve been lying to me the whole time… with your hotness._

“Obviously I would ruin my clothes if I wore them when I shifted.”

 _His clothes_ “Huh?”

“Wolves don’t wear clothes. So obviously I would be naked when I shifted back into human form.”

 _Right…_ “So like, that’s all? Nothing else?” Uncertain of himself, Stiles shifted his weight around.

Derek took a step closer. “I wanted to tell you. To show you. I couldn’t keep pretending anymore – I want to be more than just the wolf you hang out with in the woods.”

Gobsmacked, he remained fixed in place as Derek approached him, closing the gap between them. He couldn’t remember being this close to another person before in his entire life – let alone a naked man. “Why…why didn’t you tell me earlier? Why keep pretending that you were a wolf?”

“I am a Wolf, and a man.” Derek exhaled loudly. “It’s complicated. The first time I met you, that night in the woods. I didn’t know what to think of you – I was tracking down those wolves who had been hunting on my territory for days.”

His eyes widened. “Territory?”

“It’s a werewolf thing.”

“Wait, were they werewolves? Did I almost get eaten by a werewolf?”

Derek grinned. “No, just wolves. So imagine my surprise when I find a teenage boy screaming in the middle of the woods.”

“I wasn’t scream… okay maybe I was. But I thought I was going to die.”

“I didn’t really think much of it at the time. I saved you… well, because I thought I had to. And after that I went home. I didn’t think I would see you again if I’m honest. And that seemed the way it was meant to be.”

He felt slightly depressed when he heard Derek say that he hadn’t thought anything special about him initially. But he couldn’t really blame him for it.

“Then, against any logical thinking. You came back. I couldn’t figure it out. Why would you return after having almost gotten yourself killed?”

He laughed uncontrollably. “Trust me; I had no idea what I was doing myself. I thought I was going crazy!”

“I can see how you might have thought it strange that I didn’t attack you like the others. And I thought that was why you came back…”

“Why did YOU come back?” He blurted it out before he’d even realized it.

Derek licked his lips before he continued speaking. “You seemed lonely… like you needed someone to talk to. Actually, just someone who would listen for a change. I guess I… didn’t mind being that person. I still want to be… that person.”

Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his skin. It was hot and erratic as he leaned himself closer, close enough for him to taste it. _Is he… OMG… Do I even want to?_ He waited for the connection to happen, but was surprised to find that Derek pulled back instead. _WHY?_

“I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to put on you like this… I just couldn’t think of anything else to do.”

He wondered. “Maybe you could’ve been a little gentler. Maybe told me instead of just springing it all right in my face like that.”

Derek swiftly replied. “No… you wouldn’t have believed me if I did.”

“Well I believe you now… I think. Maybe you should just have given me the chance to prepare.”

Derek seemed on edge. “No, it wouldn’t have worked. I cannot speak when I’m in wolf form. And you wouldn’t have believed me if I had knocked on the door, as human, and told you that I was really the wolf you had been meeting in the woods for the past month. Am I right?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t need to as his expression revealed all as Derek continued.

“You had to see it. I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”

 _He’s right, I would probably have called the cops on anyone showing up at my house, claiming such ludicrous things._ “I’m not… that freaked out. Not anymore at least.”

Derek nodded. “I understand. You need more time to think about things. To figure out what you… want.” He turned around and opened the door. With his back now facing him, Stiles noticed the tattoo on his back. In a fleeting moment, he wondered what it was about before Derek said the most captivating thing of the evening. “I can understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. Really, I do. But…”

He wanted to say something, anything. The words just wouldn’t form in his mouth as he hung on Derek’s every word.

“I’ll be waiting for you. Tomorrow. In the woods, like always. I hope you come. But if you don’t… I won’t intrude on your life anymore.”

Before he had a chance to react to it all, he watched as Derek once again shifted back into the more familiar shape and walked out the door. Soon after, silence followed. Derek was gone. He felt strange and unsure of himself, of everything. _Right… okay, so what the_ fuck _just happened?_

Soon his mind tried predicting the outcome of all the scenarios laid in front of him. Should he really keep Wolf/Derek in his life after everything he had learned? What kind of relationship would they have if he did decide to meet up with him again?

Honestly, the easiest thing would probably be to cut ties, move on, and forget about it. Before things got really out of hand, even more so than it already had. _Still, he did save my life. I will definitely miss spending time with him in the woods… as a wolf that is._ It felt as if he was losing the best friend that he had ever had.

_Dammit! How am I supposed to figure out what to do? To choose if I want to see him again when I don’t even understand it all._

He stared aimlessly into the air. Finally, he closed the door and exhaled loudly.

_That ass though..._


	14. Somewhere only we know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had trouble with this chapter. Hope you still like it.

Stiles felt nervous as he walked through the forest, back towards the place where it had all began. He remained unsure of the outcome that would eventually follow their arranged meeting. Nevertheless, he kept marching forward. It was a given that he wasn’t prepared to exclude Derek from his life completely, even if he wasn’t sure as to why that was. However, he had no idea what Derek expected their relationship to be like now that he knew the truth about him.

_Should it really feel this way? It can’t… it can’t be right to be this nervous. Shouldn’t it be easier somehow?_ The leaves and branches rustled behind him, causing his heart to jump in his chest. “Derek?”

Whether in wolf or human form, it appeared that Derek was a natural born predator, able to close in on his pray while only revealing his presence at the last moment possible. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He examined Derek more closely. “That’s okay.” The tight black t-shirt and perfectly fitted jeans didn’t leave much to the imagination. Then again, he didn’t really need to imagine much as he had already seen him naked. “It’s just; I almost didn’t recognize you with clothes on.”

Derek smirked. “I can take them off it you really want?” He pulled at his shirt and revealed his abs.

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t!” He swallowed hard. “At least till I… we figure out what’s going on… with us.”

“Us?” Derek raised an eyebrow as he moved closer. “I wasn’t really sure if you wanted there to be an – us.”

Biting his lip, Stiles hesitantly asked one of the questions that had been burning in his mind ever since Derek had left his house last night. “So… this us that you are talking about. What exactly do you mean by that? Are you saying that you want to be my…”

“Boyfriend?” Finishing his sentence for him, Derek calmly continued speaking. “Would you consider that? Knowing what you know now?”

_Should I just tell him? Should I be…? YES! Just be honest. What’s the worst… just be honest._ He cleared his throat as best he could. “I guess it’s pretty useless for me to hide my attraction towards you?” He waited for a reply, but found the werewolf remained silent. “And if I’m honest… I’m going to be honest! I did think that… when you were a wolf. That I was falling in love with you.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “When I was a wolf?”

“Like I didn’t think stuff about you… sexual stuff I mean. When you were a wolf. But…” He looked at Derek in search of the courage he needed. “You did save my life and all. So what I’m saying is that… I did have a crush on you, as a wolf.”

Suddenly, Derek’s facial expression changed. “I don’t want you to be with me because I saved your life. I want you to be with me… because you want to. On your own. You don’t owe me anything.”

Confused by Derek’s words, he tried explaining his feelings. “What are you talking about? I owe you everything. I owe you my life! I can never repay you for what you did… But I don’t want you thinking that that’s the only reason I’m here.” Once again, the two of them were mere inches from each other, and just as last time, Stiles started imagining the feeling of Derek’s lips pressing against his own.

“Tell me the reason. Why did you decide to come?”

His eyes lingered on Derek’s mouth. “I’m not really… I guess that I just. I wanted to know more about you. We’ve spend so much time together and I’ve already spilled all my secrets.”

Derek pulled back. “I guess it’s only fair since I know so much about you. I don’t mind sharing. It’s just – where to start?”

He contemplated his options before he asked. “How long have you…” _Deep breaths, Stilinski. Deep breaths._ “…been attracted to guys?”

Derek’s aura brightened as he flashed a crooked smile. “Are you really trying to ask if I’m gay? I’m rather surprised by that. I thought it was pretty obvious that I was attracted to you.” The way he laughed made Stiles’ pulse rise to alarming heights. “Remember when you _entertained_ yourself, right in front of me?”

“Hah.” _How I wish I could forget it!_

“When I said I couldn’t take my eyes off you, I meant it.”

He scratched the back of his head. Slightly less embarrassed about it than before, he looked firmly into Derek’s eyes. “You say that – but that whole situation was just fucked up. I mean…”

“You know what I was really happy about at that particular moment?” Derek cut him off before he could continue his rambling. “I was so happy that you were way too embarrassed to notice anything that time.” His hand gently glided across his crotch, leaving Stiles’ eyes lingering on the visible bulge. “Do you know how _hard_ it is to hide an erection when you have paws?”

He chocked, his face turned red as he frantically lifted his gaze. “YOU… you were…”

“Aroused.” Derek almost growled as he said it.

“Fuck. But like, have you always known? You seem a little older than me… actually, how old are you?”

“Twenty-three.”

_He’s twenty-three… alright, that’s not so bad really. I can work with that. It’s only six years, and I’ll be eighteen pretty soon. Honestly, who cares about age when he has a body like that?_ Derek looked at him oddly. Fearing the worst he had to ask. “What? Don’t tell me werewolves can read minds too!?”

“I don’t need to be a mind reader to figure out what you’re thinking…” He could feel Derek’s intense stare almost burning its way through his skin. “… Because I’m pretty sure it’s the same thing I’m thinking right now.”

He couldn’t help himself from smiling. Somehow, he found everything Derek said made him go weak at the knees. “So you’ve always known you liked helpless little boys then? I can dig that. Guess I’m not the only guy you’ve saved in your whole life though… which I understand. I mean, with a body like that. You must have been very popular in the schoolyard.”

Derek’s expression hardened. “Actually, I’ve never been in a relationship with a guy.”

_Relationship? What, he’s never had a boyfriend before? Or does he mean that…_ “Wait, you’ve never had a boyfriend? I don't mean to be rude, but if you tell me you’re a virgin I think I’m going to faint from pure surprise.”

Derek grinned. “I’m not a virgin. But I’ve never been with a guy before.”

“So, a girl then?” _Fan-fucking-tastic._ “So you don’t really know then… you might not like _it_ when you try?”

“How do you know that you like it? I’m going out on a limb here…” Stiles could feel his heartbeat increase as he waited as patiently as he could. “…you’re a virgin, right?”

His face was burning red. “Well… I mean. It’s just that I’ve never really found the right one.”

Derek’s smile comforted him in some strange way. “It’s okay, no shame in waiting until you feel ready and have found the right one. But then you may not like it when you try.”

How had Derek turned this around on him all of a sudden? “Well, I know that I like guys. I’m attracted to them. And I’ve… imagined… things. With guys.”

“And when you are imagining things. What are these guys doing to you?”

He couldn’t speak, his throat closed up on him and refused to let out any noise. He anxiously watched as Derek gently ran his fingers down his arm. The tingling sensation of fingertips rubbing against his bare skin made him whimper with excitement. Hands trembling, he desperately tried calming himself. His heart skipped a beat when Derek finally looked him in the eye.

“I don’t know about being gay or liking guys. But, you wanna know, how I know I will love being with you?” Derek never broke his gaze as he waited for him to answer. Stiles couldn’t move, let alone speak or think. He only managed to nod in agreement while he tried catching his breath. Derek leaned closer and whispered into his ear. “I know that I want you, because… when I think about your naked body, the things I want to do to you. I get _SO_ hard I’m about to explode.”

_Oh my GOD!_ He felt dizzy; his heart was beating hysterically and he could feel his clothes cling to his body due to the amount of sweat he was producing. He tried to concentrate. His brain couldn’t focus on anything but his raging erection, rubbing itself against the inside of his jeans as it tried to break free. _Slow down… keep it together. He’s seriously hot and… he’s Wolf, just human. Jesus Christ! Slow down, Stilinski!_ “Derek?” He could barely say his name, his mouth felt sore as he forced to words passed his lips. “Can we slow down a little? Please…”

Derek stared at him for what seemed to be the longest time. He took a step back. “Sorry! It’s too much. I’m too much.”

“NO!” He practically yelled. “It’s me… you’re… I can’t even describe how you make me feel right now.” Stiles inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself. “It’s just… I’m not sure…”

“That you want me?” Derek lowered his gaze.

“God no!” _I want you bad._ “I haven’t been this attracted to someone else – ever. That’s why this is… so hard.”

He could see Derek regain some confidence as he puffed his chest slightly. “I’ve moved too fast. I’m sorry. I should have given you more time… sorry.”

Feeling the conversation had grinded to a halt; Stiles asked the obvious question now that he had learned that Derek apparently liked men and women both. “So, I guess being bisexual is pretty handy. Lots of options…” _STUPID!_

“I guess. Somehow I think it’s actually made me more picky to be honest.”

“And your family? I mean, they accept you for who you are?” He suddenly wondered if he was being too forward in his questioning. It was only because he himself hadn’t discussed such things with his father, or anyone else for that matter. He didn’t think his father would love him any less if he knew, it had just never come up in casual conversation. Truth be told, he had decided long ago that the moment he found someone that he truly liked, he would tell his Dad that he was in fact gay.

Derek looked off into the distance. The world around them had stopped for a moment while they stood in silence. He could feel a slight chill in the air as Derek hesitantly answered his question. “My family… Werewolves are genuinely speaking much less concerned with genders and sexuality then normal humans. Obviously two men cannot reproduce, but other than that, love is a fluid thing. You can grip it in your hand one moment, only to watch it slip through your fingers the next. You shouldn’t limit it if you ask me.”

Stiles’ heartrate had crawled down to a slow steady pace. The sound of it echoing throughout his body as he processed Derek’s words. There was something about the things he said, the way he said it. Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes. _That’s it… the reason why… we’re the same. We both know how it feels._ Cautiously the words formed on his tongue, although he needed to ask, it was a touchy subject. “Derek, are you… alone?”

Physically, Derek remained as unmoved as a mountain. Still, his eyes revealed the truth. It was a subtle flicker of sadness that betrayed his calm exterior. An elusive signal only recognized by someone who had experienced that kind of pain for themselves. “It’s almost been five years.”

Overwhelmed by grief, tears started sliding down his cheeks. It stirred something inside of him. Reigniting the pain, he had felt when he had lost his mother. “I’m sorry. I know… GOD! I can’t even begin to understand, can I? I’ve lost one parent. But you’ve lost your entire family.”

“I have a younger sister, Cora. And an uncle that survived…” Hearing that at least a minuscule amount of Derek’s family was alive, send waves of relief crashing through his body. “…but, I don’t see them very often. My sister lives in Africa, and rarely visits. I don’t exactly fly over for a visit either… and my uncle, let’s just say that we have a delicate relationship.”

“How… how did it happen?” He felt nauseas as he watched Derek’s reaction, the guilt written clearly on his face made him regret asking him instantly.

“I… there was a fire…” Seeing Derek force himself to talk about it, was like watching someone stabbing themselves with a blunt knife. Each word a thrust of the blade. “…Hunters killed my family. But I’m the one responsible for their death.”

_Hunters? How can he be responsible?_ “I don’t believe that, no matter what happened. You couldn’t have known. You can’t blame yourself for what someone else did. These hunters as you call them. They killed your family, not you. You’re not to blame.”

With great force, Derek stared into his eyes. “I let them… one of them, get close. I’m the one that allowed it to happen. I’m…”

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Derek. “You don’t have to be alone… you’re not alone anymore. You can… cry if you want, okay. Just, let me help you.” He could feel Derek reciprocate the embrace. His strong arms wrapped around his body, making him feel safe and warm inside.

“I shouldn’t get too attached to you. I can be very… protective, if I like something.” Derek’s voice sounded livelier than before; clearly, he was responding well to having Stiles near.

He chuckled. “Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

They remained locked in each other’s embrace for a while, feeling a sense of belonging, he didn’t want to let go. Derek tightened his grip. “You smell nice.”

“Smell?” He wondered if Derek, being a werewolf, could smell something that normal humans could. After all, they say that animals can smell your fear among other things.

Derek buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. The strange sensation and slight tickle made his body shiver in response. _Oh, he’s so close. I can feel his body rubbing against mine… fuck!_ He couldn’t help himself, even if it seemed inappropriate at the time, he started getting aroused.

Derek looked at him with a devilish grin on his face. “Everything alright?”

“Yes! Perfect, it’s all goooo…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt Derek pressing himself harder against him. He could feel a hand slithering gently down his spine, resting itself on the small of his back.

In a low seductive voice, Derek whispered. “Is this, alright?”

_Holy…_ “It’s al-alright.” His hand were shaking now that he actually understood just how close he was. It felt as if at any moment, Derek could sweep him off his feet, and he would be helpless to avoid it. He felt unsure. Unsure if he wanted Derek to simply rip off all his clothes and just ravage him on the spot. A part of him wanted him to, and that part of him kept growing the more he thought about it. He remained apprehensive; it was too soon for him to go that far with Derek, it was too soon – for him.

“Derek?” His voice was tiny; he knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist him any longer.

Instantly, Derek pulled back. He didn’t break their connection completely, he just allowed for them both to catch their breath. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes… I mean no. Just give me a minute.” The moment Derek let go of him, his body screamed in agony as if a limb had been cut off. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I don’t want to force myself on you.”

_He’s so nice… GOD! Why is it so hard?_ “You’re not… I want to. I think.”

“It’s a lot to take in, all this information. I’m just happy that you chose to give me a chance.”

He exhaled and forced himself to calm down slightly. “It’s just…” He swallowed hard. “Well, you already know that I’m a virgin, and, I guess I’m a little scared about… what it will feel like. Also, what if I’m not good enough. What if you don’t like me after we… What if…”

Derek just smiled. He remained calm and in control of himself, unlike the blabbering idiot Stiles must have looked like. “We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to, or feel ready for. And worrying about your first time is seriously normal, don’t stress out about it.” He gently pulled Stiles’ hand closer and rested it against his chest. “I can’t promise you that the first time with be perfect. But I will do everything I can to make you feel comfortable, and loved. We don’t need to rush anything.”

He felt like he needed to say something, anything. But nothing really came to mind, Derek had already said it all. Even if he wasn’t completely ready to have sex yet, he felt extremely comfortable in the fact that the man in front of him would do anything to make him happy. It was difficult to keep himself grounded while Derek overwhelmed him with his love.

Derek let go of his hand. “Can I borrow your phone?”

Confused, he handed over his phone and watched Derek add his number to his contacts. “Wait… you have a phone?”

Derek laughed at his obvious naivety. “A phone, clothes. You’d think I’m just a regular human.” The moment of departure had arrived. Derek smiled softly and took a few steps backwards. “You have my number now. So you can control what happens next.”

“What happens next?”

Derek nodded. “If you want to text me, or call. If you feel like getting together at some point. When you are ready, I’ll be waiting.”

Without further words, Derek disappeared between the branches of the forest, leaving him alone and staring at his phone. Slightly lightheaded and disoriented, he made his way back from the wood. Thoughts swirled around his mind in a feeble attempt to align his newfound knowledge and feelings. Everything about Derek was so confusing. He clearly had feelings for him, even he knew that much. Trying to focus on other things, he moved on with his day as nothing had happened. Nevertheless, questions lingered in the back of his head like an itch he simple couldn’t scratch. He had hardly closed the door to his room after having enjoyed a quick meal with his father before he threw himself on his bed. _What a day, all this time spent thinking, and I’m still not sure what I should do about Derek. Dammit, I can’t stop thinking about him._ He looked at his phone, firmly holding it in his hand.

[Hi, Derek. It’s me, Stiles. Not sure what to say. Just wanted you to have my number.]

[Happy you texted.]

Even though it was a simple reply, the words on the screen made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Soon another text appeared.

[There’s a fair next week. I’m sure you know already. Maybe you would like to go, with me?]

He squealed like a little girl, instantly embarrassed by his behavior. Still, he had never been on a date before, so he was entitled to some enthusiasm. He quickly replied.

[I wasn’t really sure if I was going. But with you there it might be fun.]

[So is that a yes?]

[Yes.]

[Good, was afraid that you might turn me down.]

_Why would I ever turn down a hot, sweet and gentle werewolf? Wow… why the hell didn’t I let him fuck me silly earlier. He’s downright perfect._ [So next week. A whole week before that.]

[Yes, that’s usually how these things work.]

[HA HA, very funny. You know what I mean.]

[Can’t wait?]

He paused and took a deep breath in order to gather his thoughts. [I don’t think it could be earlier even if I wanted. You know, school, my Dad. Guess you’ll have to wait until the weekend to impress me.]

[Looking forward to it.]

He threw himself back against his bed, springing back slightly until he laid perfectly still. Lost in thoughts about his first date. _I have a date. Me! Stiles Stilinski on a date. With a hot werewolf. What should I wear?_


	15. Party animal.

“Drink, drink, drink!” People cheered wildly, the overwhelming smell of sweat and booze assaulted his nose as he watched his friend drink his brains out. How was it that he, the schools number one loner, had ended up at a party held by one of the most popular guys in the entire school? He knew exactly how, and who to thank for it. Isaac.

It had all started in the cafeteria while he was enjoying some delicious chill fries. Before Isaac, he always used to eat alone. Not by an active choice, but mostly because he didn’t have anyone to sit with. More and more frequently, Isaac had found him and decided that he was the perfect company for him. Obviously, he welcomed the fact that someone wanted to eat with him; it was nice that he did not have to feel completely along at school.

Still, he had noticed that Isaac differed quite a bit from what he had initially thought. Isaac wasn’t a loner like he was, he had made friends of his own now that he had been attending Beacon Hills High for some time. Other friends besides him. He shouldn’t really see it as a bad thing that Isaac fitted in. It was just the fact that Isaac did things that he had dreamed about doing himself, for as long as he could remember. And he did them well. _Don’t be jealous… be happy that you’re friend is doing well… don’t be jealous…_

The week after their first encounter, Isaac had joined the lacrosse team, and as such used most of his time after school to practice. He remembered the day that Isaac had told him. Even though he had initially thought that his chance of making a friend for the first time had slipped away, Isaac had explained it with such enthusiasm that he couldn’t help being excited for him. To his surprise, Isaac had remained close to him whenever he could. And that usually meant eating lunch together.

“I know just the thing to get your social life going.” Isaac seemed to have made it his personal mission to procure friendly interactions with other people on his behalf. Or at a minimum, that people stopped referring to him as that weird lonely kid. It was a nice gesture, and he appreciated it greatly. However, it wasn’t really necessary, he was used to it by now. No need to have Isaac go out of his way for his sake.

Still, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. That was the thing he liked the most about Isaac. The fact that no matter how many times he had told him that he was fine being the outsider, that he was more than happy to know that one person at school actually talked to him as if they genuinely enjoyed his company, Isaac still tried making life better for him.

“I’m going to a party this Friday. You should totally come.” That’s how Isaac had invited him to a party at Danny’s house. “I was told to bring all the friends I wanted. And it would be seriously awesome if you joined.”

Danny Mahealani, a practically perfect guy at school. He had many friends and decent grades. He was on the lacrosse team with Isaac and – openly gay. Everybody loved Danny. Truthfully, he had always felt inferior in the presence of the great Danny. Mostly, he thought, because Danny had the courage to be true to who he was all the way, and he had great success doing it. Unlike himself.

“Pretty please. I won’t take no for an answer.” Isaac had bugged him incisively for almost the complete duration of their lunchbreak.

_A party at Danny’s house…_ He had given it a great deal of thought. A part of him wanted to go; he had always wondered what it would feel like to be invited to a party like that. He had imagined that he would go to such an event, stand in the corner with a drink in his hand, and suddenly his dream guy would walk over to him and sweep him of his feet. Obviously, he had been watching too many chick-flicks. Besides, he was already going on a date with his dream guy the day after.

_He’s just inviting me as a friend… right?_ A thought had occurred to him as he had listened to Isaac begging him to come. Maybe Isaac had actually asked him to go to the party with him, like a date. It seemed unlikely, and he had quickly disregarded the notion. He was fairly certain that Isaac was straight as an arrow anyway. And even though he would have been flattered to have been asked out by him, he thought of Isaac as more of an annoying stepbrother that he loved deep down, but never would admit to.

Eventually, he had accepted the invitation and showed up at Danny’s house around ten o’clock as he had been instructed to. Dressed in a skinny red shirt with buffalo check and long sleeves, drop crotch jeans with rips and a pair of black ALDO ‘Yabonna sneakers, he waited nervously for the door to open. The time that passed from when his finger connected to the buzzer and hearing the door unlock, felt like an eternity of uncertainty. The sound of music and laughter hit him square in the face as soon as the door opened.

“Hey… um, I’m sorry. You’re?” Danny smiled as he greeted him. Even if he obviously couldn’t remember his name despite the fact that they went to school together, he had welcomed him into his home as if they were already the best of friends.

“I’m a friend of Isaac’s. He invited me… I mean, I hope it is okay. I can totally leave if you don’t think…”

“Nonsense.” Danny closed the door behind them. “So, friend of Isaac. Do you have a name of your own? Or do you prefer being judged solely on who you keep as friends?”

“Stiles. My name… Stiles.” He felt like such an idiot, not only because he was making a fool of himself, honestly he was used to that by now. But more importantly because he knew that at least in some small way, Isaac would also be judged on who he had invited to the party.

Danny remained as friendly as ever. “Cool, glad you could make it.” He pointed at a door further down the hall behind him. “A few pointers. That’s the bathroom, the first floor is off limits. You are free to crash on the floor if you stay until after the party is over, but everyone that sleeps here have to help clean up in the morning. And although I encourage my guests to get to know each other, I would be kind of annoyed if I found you balls deep in someone later on inside the house.”

He laughed so hard it seemed staged. “Me? Having sex – don’t think we need to worry about that.” The awkwardness that followed was unbearable, how could he have made such a fool of himself in such a small amount of time?

Luckily, Danny was polite enough to ignore his comment. “Did you bring something to drink? There’s free beer and some soda. But if you want any hard stuff you have to supply it yourself, or beg someone for it.”

He proudly displayed the bag clutched in his hand. He had played on his father’s conscience and procured a good selection of alcohol for him to exchange for momentary friendship. It was the first real party he had gone to after all, and he had worked his fingers to the bone until his dad had caved in and allowed that he brought liquor. He had claimed that all the other kids were going to bring stuff as well, which was sort of true.

“Great, the party is this way. Let’s catch up later okay?” Danny gestured for them to go in to the living room area, where the energetic atmosphere stemmed from. He could barely sense the real room from the decorations and the amount of people already at the party. People smiled and greeted him as he established eye contact, but he didn’t really know anyone. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Isaac to spot him as he stood there hovering in the entrance.

“Stiles, you came.” Isaac wrapped his arms around him and greeted him with a great big hug. Clearly, Isaac had been there some time before he arrived. Although perfectly coherent, it was obvious that he had been partying for some time at that point. “I’m so happy that you decided to come. Did you bring anything good?”

He looked suspiciously at Isaac, wondering if it was such a good idea to provide him with more booze. Still, he was the one that had gotten him invited to the party in the first place, and he was a somewhat responsible teenage boy. He could probably handle himself. “I’ve brought vodka. And shots, lots of shots.” He fished out a bottle and showed it off to his all too eager friend. It didn’t take Isaac more than a few seconds to snatch the bottle from his hand and spring towards a nearby table, set with an assortment of colorful cups and straws intended to be used.

Isaac placed the bottle labeled Kamikaze shots on the table, with a twinkle in his eyes; he opened the flask and began pouring it into disposable glasses. “Stiles, get your butt over here.” He waved impatiently for him to join him at the table.

He walked over, as he didn’t see any way out of it. Besides it was a party after all, might as well partake. Nervously he accepted the shot that Isaac handed him with a huge grin on his face. The level of vigor that Isaac had put forth in everything he had done so far was overwhelming and noteworthy. It wouldn’t hurt if he could get a bit pumped himself, he might actually enjoy himself. He wondered if he would find the answer at the bottom of the shot glass.

“Cheers.” He wasn’t as hardcore a drinker as Isaac apparently was. He managed to hold it down while the alcohol burned the inside of his throat. _Damn, that’s strong._ His eyes filled with tears as he coughed repeatedly. “You didn’t feel that?” He sent Isaac an inquisitorial look. There wasn’t the slightest evidence that would indicate that Isaac had found the drink too strong. The obvious gab in their party experience loomed over his head as Isaac handed him another shot straight away. He reluctantly clutched the glass in his hand. Even though it was still early on in his drinking career, he felt the pressure of having to keep up with what seemed to be a seasoned player.

Isaac raised his glass; the alcohol barely touched his lips before he froze. Swiftly, he placed the shot back down again and smiled. “Aiden, you sly dog. Don’t just stand there, join us.”

_Jesus! Why didn’t I notice… gave me a freaking heart attack._ Almost directly behind him stood a well-groomed and generally healthy looking guy. With his brown-copper hair and hazel eyes, the boy grinned at him. A moment of confusion followed until it had been made clear to him that the stranger was actually one of Isaac’s teammates.

He couldn’t’ place Aiden even if he supposedly was on the lacrosse team. Naturally, he didn’t know or recognize all the guys on the team since he barely payed any attention to school sports.

“You know, Stiles. Aiden and his brother transferred to Beacon Hills right around the same time as me.”

Isaac unknowingly answered the question that had been swirling around in his head. That would make sense. However, if Aiden had just transferred there recently, why did he get a strangely familiar vibe from this guy? _Weird, it’s like I know him… but… no, I’m positive that I haven’t seen him before._ He eventually decided that he must have caught a glimpse of Aiden in the hallway at school, meaning that his subconscious had stored the image of him somewhere.

Isaac proceeded with the introduction. “And Stiles here…” He was pulled in hard for a quick hug while Isaac kept on pointing at him. “He’s the first guy at school that showed me any kindness. Things have obviously worked out for the better since then. But this guy, he’ll always be one of my best friends. ANOTHER!” Without warning, Isaac resumed their prior engagement and handed a shot to Aiden who accepted it straight away.

Isaac’s words lingered in his mind and made him wonder why he had ever doubted that they wouldn’t remain friends for a long, long time. “Cheers.” Once again, the kamikaze burned in his mouth. Maybe he should hold back a little? He could really use something else to take away that awful aftertaste. He looked around for something to aid him in his battle. “Whose juice is that?” He pointed at a carton of orange juice on another table nearby.

Aiden walked over and picked up the juice without further debate. “I’m pretty sure it’s Danny’s. You want some?” He poured some juice into a cup and handed it to him before he even had a chance to answer the question.

Still wondering if he was stealing someone else’s juice, he accepted the cup when Aiden handed it to him. “You’re sure we can take it?” He stared at the juice while he waited for the answer to present itself. Isaac and Aiden seemed confident that they hadn’t done anything wrong, and continued with pouring a couple of glasses for themselves. In no time, Isaac had begun adding vodka to their juice, praising his idea to make drinks that they could enjoy while they continued doing shots together.

_That wasn’t really what I had in mind – now I’m getting twice the amount of alcohol. Man, is it hot in here or is it just me?_

“So, where’s your brother at?” Isaac’s question reminded him that Aiden had a brother, who apparently were at the party as well.

Aiden shrugged his shoulders and gulped down another shot. “He’s probably wherever Danny is.” Instinctively, they all looked around the room in search of either of them. He couldn’t find anyone in the crowd of people.

It would seem that Aiden’s brother were friends with Danny, or so he thought. “Aiden, how do you and your brother know Danny?” Curiosity had always been his weak point. And getting to know more about the increasing number of people in his life, seemed the polite thing to do in such a situation.

Aiden did his best to explain. “Well, Danny is on the lacrosse team. And so is my brother, Ethan, and me. Isaac, Danny, that’s how we all know each other.”

Isaac laughed loudly. “Right. Still I don’t know your brother as well as Danny does.”

_What exactly… wait a second?_ “So your brother is dating Danny?” He wasn’t so much shocked as just intrigued by the answer.

Forcefully, Aiden looked him in the eyes. “Yes. You don’t have a problem with gay guys, do you?” He could see that Aiden’s muscles flexed and firmed as he waited for him to answer. It was kind of endearing, the fact that he wasn’t going to take shit from anyone who might have thought less of his brother, although it was unneeded in this instance.

He wished he had a brother like that. “No, no problem. I love gay guys.” That was indeed one way to put it.

Aiden relaxed and raised an eyebrow at Isaac, who only responded with a goofy smile across his face. “Good. Sorry about that, it’s just… I’m very protective of my brother.”

“Speaking of which.” Isaac pointed at something across the room. He could see Danny and, well Aiden standing next to each other. Although it wasn’t Aiden, obviously. He glanced over at the boy next to him in order to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things. A reaction that caused Isaac to burst into laughter while Aiden just shook his head slowly from side to side.

Redundantly, he asked a question that he already knew the answer to. “That’s, your brother?” Aiden grinned and retorted. “What makes you say that?” They both conversed casually while Isaac was rolling around with laughter. He sighed heavily. “I think it’s something to do with his clothes. You have very similar styles.” Aiden concurred. “True. I thought maybe the clue was that he’s sticking his tongue down Danny’s throat.” He hummed faintly. “Oh, I hadn’t even noticed.”

Danny waved at them from afar; they made their way across the room and joined them at their somewhat private table. Aiden nodded at his brother who mirrored his move perfectly, blurring the differences between them even further.

Isaac punched him on the shoulder. “Twins.” Everyone sighed in unison; he really, really, didn’t have to point that out. But it couldn’t be helped, that was Isaac in a nutshell.

Danny smiled at him. “Stiles, nice to see you again. I see you’ve met my boyfriend’s less attractive brother.” Aiden snickered at the remark. “This is my boyfriend by the way, if you hadn’t figured it out already. Ethan.”

He smiled at Ethan. “You know, you probably hear this all the time. But you kind of remind me of someone.”

Danny rolled his eyes while Aiden face palmed himself rather harshly. Ethan looked at Isaac with a question mark painted on his face. “Friend of yours? He’s got your great sense of humor I see.” Isaac looked slightly proud by the comparison in their humor; it was probably why they were such great friends.

Isaac laughed while he tried explaining something supposedly funny about the Twins. “You know, there’s only one way to tell them apart.”

“Huh?” He wished he could restrain himself at that point, his imagination spun out of control as he contemplated whatever difference between them might be.

“Let’s just say one of them have a mole that you can’t see right now.” Isaac nudged him gently.

_Oh?.. OH!_ He could feel his face going slightly red from the sudden realization.

Danny frowned and straightened his posture. “And how exactly do you know that?”

Uncertain of what could be categorized as normal banter between them, he watched hoping that Danny wasn’t about to punch Isaac square in the face.

“You know very well how. Showering after practice.” Isaac remained calm throughout the conversation.

Danny leaned across the table with a serious look on his face. “You’re telling me that you are looking at my boyfriend in the shower? Should I be worried?”

The atmosphere would have been heavy if it wasn’t for the fact that Aiden and Ethan were doing their best to reframed from laughing at the display. Isaac puckered his lips and leaned closer, meeting Danny halfway across the table. “Nah, you know you are more my type.” He winked dramatically which caused them all to crack up in glorious laughter.

The night progressed faster than he had initially anticipated; he had truly enjoyed himself with all of Isaac’s friends. In particular the part where Aiden and Ethan had kicked everyone’s ass in a Wii-dance off contest. Isaac had forced him to give it a go as well. It hadn’t gone well, and he had quickly been eliminated. Still, Danny cheered him on and commented that the world just wasn’t quite ready for his unique dancing style. It had turned out that Aiden and Ethan was a couple of rather nice guys, they strangely had a lot in common even if they lived such different lives from his own. Having watched how Ethan cared for Danny, he couldn’t help himself from thinking about Derek. Obviously, he thought about him because he was envious of Danny and Ethan’s relationship. He wanted that – with Derek.

Maybe it was the vodka that made him think it, hell; maybe all it had done was make him realize that the suspicion he’d had all along regarding his feelings for Derek, was right. He liked him, a lot. He was quite sure that he actually loved him. Even if he, in theory, still didn’t really know anything about him. He knew everything, and nothing. That was the reason and problem with their relationship. He knew that what he felt was right. Knew that this peculiar and wondrous feeling inside him was in fact his subconscious telling him that he was in love. And madly so.

The thing was that his head kept telling him to slow down, to think things through before he leaped into the great unknown. He was afraid of getting hurt. Afraid of opening himself to the risk of being left in the dust once again while everyone else moved on with their lives.

_I can’t keep thinking like that… nothing will ever change if I don’t._ His phone felt heavier than usual. _It’s like the middle of the night… he must be asleep by now…_ Logic aside, he brought up Derek’s number on the screen. They had been texting back and forth for a whole week now, and he’d begun feeling strangely lacking if Derek hadn’t texted him at least once a day. _How to start?_ [Hey, want to join me at a party?] Smooth and to the point. If he just ignored the fact that he was texting Derek in the middle of the night and probably waking him, everything would work itself out. He watched Isaac and Aiden chug down beer after beer while a crowd of people was cheering them on. _Man, if they don’t get the biggest hangover tomorrow… then there really isn’t any justice in the world._ His phone vibrated slightly, taking his focus away from the duel.

[You’re at a party. What’s it like?]

The world around him blurred as he read the text. The first part almost sounded as if Derek couldn’t believe that he was at an actually party. Which was understandable. The second part was more complex. It was nice – fun. He must admit that it had exceeded his expectations. And it felt nice to be part of the in-crowd for once, comforting that he wasn’t a total waste of space to them. There was just one thing that would complete his night. [I’m having fun, honestly. It’s just... all the flirting. The sexual tension in the air. Wish you were here.] He sent the text with uncharacteristic confidence. Perhaps the alcohol had dulled his nerves. Or it could just be that he was tired of holding back, he wanted Derek, and he wanted him right then and there. More than he had ever wanted anything else in his life.

[I’d rather you be here. We could have our own party.]

Vivid pictures danced through his mind as his breathing intensified. _God! Just a text… an idea. That’s all it took for him to make me feel this way._ Experiencing freedom and courage like never before, he replied. [Well, we could have an after party. Just the two of us. Provided that you come to the actual party ] With bated breath he waited for the text that could shift his night – no, his entire life.

Partying, making friends, booze and dancing. Everything tonight had been an exhilarating appetizer, which had guided him to that particular moment in time. To the main event where Derek would express his love for him in front of all his friends, and they would share a passionate kiss that would melt the world around them until only they remained.

His first kiss.

Nearly overwhelmed by joy; the text telling him that Derek was on his way had arrived. He pressed his finger against the screen. This – this was not what he had imagined at all.

[Tempting… but I’m not really in the mood for a lot of people right now. You enjoy yourself. Just don’t tier yourself out completely, you’re still going on a date remember. See you later.]

_That’s…_ Confounded by the outcome of what seemed to have been an impeccable strategy, he stared in amazement at his phone. He could feel how his energy faded, the fact that Derek had turned his offer to join him at the party down, sent him crashing down from his previous high. He tried to overcome the sudden sadness with logic. It didn’t make perfect sense, but he could understand why it hadn’t worked after all when he thought about it further. He had woken Derek up in the middle of the night, teased him with promises and tried to get him to come to a party with people that he didn’t know. How foolish.

“Stiles?” He was forced to deal with the world around him as Danny had appeared without warning. He could see the worry in Danny’s face as he looked at him and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. “Hey, everything alright? You don’t look so good.”

He wiped a single tear from his cheek and forced a smile. He didn’t want Danny to worry about him when he should be enjoying his own party. “Yea, I’m just busted. Haven’t had this much fun in a while you know. Thanx for letting me come tonight.”

“That’s alright… Who were you texting just now?” Apparently, Danny had noticed more than he had initially thought.

_I have to say something… but I don’t want to… think!_ “Oh, just my dad. He’s at work, and I promised to text him to let him know what I was up to.” The words came to him surprisingly easy. He just wished that Danny would buy it and stop asking questions that he didn’t want to answer.

Danny exhaled and smiled softly. “Look, I know we aren’t really friends. You’re here because Isaac forced you to. And that’s fine, I’m not offended or anything.” Danny looked him in the eyes. “You’re a great guy, Stiles. And maybe someday we can be friends? So just – if you need someone to talk to, or just need someone to listen. Just ask.”

Danny’s words rang true. He smiled and nodded politely before he went over to the couch where Isaac had collapsed, half-conscious and smiling like a little kid _._ After a couple of minutes, he managed to establish contact and told him that he was going home. Isaac had tried to convince him to crash at Danny’s in his own sweet and very drunk way. Nevertheless, all he wanted was to go home and crawl into bed, now that his true desire had been denied to him. He left the party behind while he still pondered how what was meant to be his perfect night, had ended with him feeling so disheartened.

_Maybe the night air will help clear my head?_


	16. Let sleeping wolves lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed the story to explicit.

Sluggishly, Stiles dragged himself onto the porch and headed straight for the front door. The world around him wouldn’t stand still, no matter how hard he tried forcing it. _Fuck… why did I..i..I? Isaac is going to repay me for this… seriously._ His hands moved uncontrollably as he tried to unlock the disobedient door in front of him. Seconds, minutes. It all blurred together as he fought for supremacy for what felt like an eternity. _JESUS! I swear I’m going to kick down my this door in less than two seconds if it doesn’t… Aaarh!_

He stumbled across the threshold with a large bang. “SHHHHHHH.” _Don’t want to wake Dad… God I’m drunk… wait, Dad isn’t even home… SAVED!_

Relieved by the fact that his father was not going to see him drunk for the first time, he turned his attention onto his shoes; it would probably be best if he took them off. Wobbling slightly, he bended forward and started to untie them. _There we go… one down… HA HA… you’re next little fella…_ His footwear eventually lost the battle and was abandoned in the middle of the hallway.

_Better head to bed straight away… need to be ready for tomorrow… well later today. Big plans!_ Obviously, he was still going on his date with Derek, even if he had not felt like joining him at Danny’s party.

His legs were shaking as he made his way up the staircase; he placed one foot firmly in front of the other and gripped the handrail to secure himself before he continued climbing. A sudden notion almost knocked him off his feet and down the stairs as he spun around faster than he was prepared for. _I forgot… wow. Dad would have been so mad at me. Can’t have that._

He tumbled back down the stairs and banged his shoulder into the door as he steadied himself against it. _I shouldn’t drink… it’s not healthy._ He locked the door and checked the handle several times to make sure that it was closed this time around. _What if a burglar had decided to break in? Well, actually he wouldn’t need to break… so much as just walk straight inside. Is it still called breaking and entering if the doors unlooked? Maybe it’s just entering?_

Readying himself, he turned around and faced the hellish. It felt as if they went on forever, as he now had to walk up the same steps he had conquered a moment earlier. Regardless of how unmanageable it seemed, he needed to get up there if he ever wanted to reunite with his comfortable bed. He exhaled loudly as he started walking up the stairs. _One… two… three… I’m doing it! Ha-ha – take that stairs! Think you can beat me? Well think again._

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house and forced him to stop dead in his tracks as he swayed slightly from side to side. _What now?_ Would he never make it passed that blasted staircase? And who the hell would be ringing his doorbell in the middle of the freaking night? Whoever it was, they were going to get a piece of his mind. Now he had to walk back down yet again. The doorbell rang a second time. _For fuck’s sake!_ “I’M COMING!” He hurried back down as fast he could and grabbed the doorknob harshly before he ripped the door open. “What do you…? Derek?”

“Hi.” For some unknown reason, he found Derek standing on his porch.

“Derek?” Baffled by the werewolf’s appearance, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. “Wow, how much did I have to drink?”

Derek grinned. “How much… oh, I see. You think you’re imagining me being here?”

He burped quite loudly and scratched his head vigorously. _Right… I have to be… but then…_ “Well, you… I mean the Derek I’m not imagining right now. He’s sleeping… I think.” _He didn’t want to come to the party; I’m just imagining things I want… why would he actually be here?_

Derek leaned in closer. “Well… Since I’m just part of your imagination. You wouldn’t mind letting me in, would you?” Derek laughed as he flashed a sheepish grin.

Yawning deeply, he moved out of the way and gestured for him to enter. “I’m guessing that if I say no, that you’ll just huff and puff and blow my house down… can’t have that.”

As Derek walked passed him, he suddenly got the urge to reach out and grab hold of him. His right hand clutched at Derek’s arm, who had paused as soon as he had grabbed hold of him. Their eyes met before he actually comprehended what was going on. “You’re… you’re real?” He tightened his grip, feeling how Derek’s skin and muscles responded to the pressure of his hand.

Derek gently placed his hand on top of his. “Yea, I’m here. You really thought you were imagining it?”

The feeling of Derek’s hand as it caressed his skin sent his mind spinning in all directions. Yet he still managed to whisper softly. “Why?”

Derek removed his hand from his arm and held it lovingly in his own. “After you texted me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you…” Derek paused and exhaled before he smiled at him. “… And you mentioned something about an after party?”

True, he had indeed said that when he tried luring Derek into coming to the party – but. “I’m not really in the mood for partying anymore…” He swallowed hard as he tried to figure out what look on Derek’s face meant. “… But I wouldn’t mind cuddling, if that’s alright?” His heart galloped as he wondered how Derek would respond.

“Cuddle…” Derek tenderly placed his hand on his hip and pulled him closer. “Okay, but I should warn you. I normally sleep in the nude.”

_Nude! …_ He could feel a smile plastered on his face, but he couldn’t control himself. Without breaking his connection with Derek, he closed the door one last time that night. “My bedroom is upstairs.” He giggled slightly; Derek was going to be in his bedroom, in his bed. _Never thought I would be this nervous about having a boy in my room…_ He started ascending the staircase with Derek right behind him, his legs still wobbly, he clutched the handrail so he wouldn’t fall.

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll catch you.” Derek was so close that he could feel him right behind him on the staircase. He wasn’t going to fall down.

He smiled subconsciously and loosened his grip. He didn’t need to be afraid anymore. In silence, they walked up the stairs and proceeded to his bedroom. He looked at the state of the room as he entered, regretting for the first time in his life that he had not tidied it when he had the chance. Derek didn’t seem to care, his eyes remained fixated on him the whole time, sending shivers down his spine in anticipation. “So, this is my bedroom… ha-ha. And that’s my bed.” He gestured towards the bed in hopes that Derek might say something to release the tension. He didn’t. Instead, he watched Derek take off his shirt in a single elegant move. _Okay… guess this is really happening. Better…. Better, take of my clothes._ He began undressing while his eyes lingered on the half-naked man standing in his room. His head stopped functioning as soon as Derek’s jeans hit the floor; he stared bluntly at the visible bulge in his boxer briefs.

Unable to move or form a sentence, he remained stagnant as Derek pulled at his belt and grinned. “Need a hand?” Derek undid his belt for him and pulled his jeans down passed his hips, before he allowed them to fall by themselves.

_Holy…_ His dick twitched. He swallowed hard as he felt himself getting aroused at an alarming rate. _Steady now… you can do this._ “SO… so, what now?” He needed guidance, a firm hand to tell him what to do. He had no clue how this all worked and relied on Derek to show him.

“Maybe we should get comfortable?” Derek placed himself nicely on his bed. Looking like a dirty dream come true, Derek spread his legs slightly and invited him to join.

His eyes tried taking in as much as he could, always returning to that enticing bulge. “What happened to sleeping nude?”

“I think we should wait and see what happens – no rush.” Derek held out his hand and offered it to him.

_Next time… he wants to wait… wow._

It was not that he didn’t want to unwrap Derek as if he was a sexy Christmas present. He’d love nothing more than that. But tonight, knowing that they were going to take things slow, made him feel more at ease. He took Derek’s hand and followed it into bed. He settled in between Derek’s legs while he moved around nervously, uncertain of how to position himself.

“Do you mind?” Derek placed his hands on his waist and moved him onto his side with a firm yet loving touch. He could feel Derek pressing his chest against his back as he positioned himself behind him.

Derek was so hot, literally. “This feels nice.” His initial nerves seemed to have faded slightly now that they were laying comfortably in his bed.

“Yea, it’s just…” Derek shifted around behind him, causing the mattress to bounce slightly.

_What could he be doing?_ “Do you want me to do any…” Unable to finish his sentence, he felt Derek pressing himself against him. He was a babbling mess now that he could feel that Derek had settled himself. _Oh! Fuck me…_

“There, now I’m comfortable.” Derek had pulled him closer and guided his butt onto his lap. Even if two layers of underwear separated them from each other, he could easily feel Derek’s member as it rubbed between his cheeks. The feeling of it pressing against him was all-consuming and left him at a loss for words. He licked his lips and pressed back against it while he whimpered softly. Derek growled into his ear. “Don’t tease me. I only have so much self-control.”

_You and me both._

Should he stop? Could he stop? Apprehensively, he pushed his back against Derek and whined. “I - I can’t stop thinking about how good this feels. How good it would feel – if we…”

Derek bit down hard on his neck, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The feeling of his teeth lingered on his skin after he had loosened his grip. “I know… trust me. But we can’t… I shouldn’t…”

“WHY!?” Pleading like a needy child, he craved something he had never had before. He felt more pent up than ever, craving sweet release. The slightest nudge would set him off, cause him to explode in wild furry. He wanted Derek to take him right then and there, no more waiting around. His erection grew even more as it rubbed hysterically against the inside of his boxers.

Thinking about having sex, finally. And with Derek, made him crazy with lust.

“It wouldn’t be right. Not now, not when you’re like this.” Derek squeezed him hard, forcing him to remain still against his will. “You’re drunk, Stiles. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

He tried wrestling free from Derek’s grip, but found that the werewolf tragically outmatched him. “You’re not taking advantage of me if I want it. I want you, Derek. And not just because I’m drunk – I’m not that drunk.”

Derek loosened his grip. Soon the werewolf had pinned him down with his hands placed firmly on either side. He felt trapped between Derek and his bed. However, found the intimacy excruciatingly pleasurable.

He could see that something was up with Derek, he breathed heavily and his eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. “Stiles.” The sound of his own name as Derek said it, made him shiver with excitement. “I can’t keep holding myself back while you’re begging me to claim you.” He was so close, so close that he could feel Derek’s lips dancing on the edge of his own, waiting for an invitation before they would eat him whole. “So if you tell me to… to keep going. I will…” Derek growled softly. “…I promise that I won’t hurt you – I’d never hurt you. But I won’t just be able to stop at a moment’s notice if you decide that you weren’t ready after all. So, really think about it. What it is that you are asking me to do? Because I won’t be able to deny myself, you, anymore.”

His heart calmed down slightly. His breathing became slow and static as he thought about Derek’s words. Derek wanted him, badly. Although he didn’t understand why, he could surly understand that you couldn’t just give a wolf a bone and then just take it away without hurting its feelings. If he was going to be with Derek, he had to make sure that he truly wanted it, for himself. _He’s so hot… I’d never find another guy so perfect… but what if it hurts? What does he want me/us to do? … I love him… and I’m so horny!_ It was hard making sense of anything when he had a rock hard erection and a hunk ready to please him in ways he couldn’t even imagine. He became lost as he stared into Derek’s perfectly shaped florescent eyes. _Who am I kidding…_

He tenderly placed his lips onto Derek’s, his heart jumped as he felt them change and press back as their kiss intensified. Wet and sloppy, lustful and wanting. It tickled when he brushed against Derek’s slightly stubbly chin. It felt nothing like he had imagined it to. No trumpets or sudden burst of light that signalled the significance of the moment. That he had been kissed for the very first time. It was only Derek and him, nothing else besides the intense feeling of their connection as he willingly plunged deeper into the werewolf’s embrace.

It was perfect.

Derek broke the kiss. Lost for words he tried processing it all. All he knew for certain was that the kiss had left him with a warm tinkling sensation in his chest, that he wanted to go on forever.

Derek lowered his head and moved slowly down the curves of his body, gently placing tiny kisses all the way from his chest and down to his bellybutton. His crotch ached now that Derek was so close to it; he wanted to be touched, to feel Derek’s hands on his skin. He unconsciously arched his back, not entirely knowing why he did so.

Apparently, Derek knew what to do with his gesture and pulled his boxers of off him faster than he could comprehend. The sudden feeling of cold air that glided over his engorged manhood made him cry out in surprise. The way Derek watched him as if he was a defenceless little lamb, which he could easily devour, gave him goose bumps all over. His eyes widened as he watched Derek slip out of his boxers and reveal himself.

“Holy F…” He stared in awe at the impressive size of Derek’s penis, which caused his own erection to harden to the point of it bordering on painful. Obviously, he had already seen Derek naked before. He had not been able to stop himself completely from looking at it that time in the kitchen. It was just, seeing it up close and personal like that, it looked a lot bigger than he had initially thought. “Wow, that’s… wow.” He couldn’t stop staring at it. And the more he looked, the more nervous he became about the events that were to follow.

Derek puffed his chest and smiled. “You like it? It’s not even that hard yet.”

_Hard?_ “Don’t tell me it gets bigger? You’re already twice my size. And I’m rock hard.” _How is that ever going to fit?_ He felt dizzy and dry mouthed as he stared at the monster that loomed between Derek’s legs.

“Try to relax.” Derek’s hands glided slowly across his skin, sending waves of warmth through his body. “Your skin feels so smooth. You have no idea how delicious you look right now.”

_Note to self - never grow body hair._ He tried taking deep breaths in order to calm himself. His hands frantically moved around, eventually settling on grabbing hold of his throbbing erection, rubbing it against the inside of his palm.

“Someone’s eager…” Derek lowered his body down against his, allowing him to feel the weight of it. “Let me give you a hand.” Without warning, Derek grabbed the base of his dick and pulled it from his hands. Slowly Derek started moving his hand up and down the entire length of his cock while he rubbed the head with his thumb at the end of each stroke. He tried speaking, but Derek cut of his attempts at verbalization and kissed him hard, pressing his tongue against his lips in order to gain access. Willingly he parted his lips and felt Derek’s tongue as it played with his own. He moaned into Derek’s mouth as he pressed himself deeper into their kiss. His dick leaked with precum, which seemed to delight his lover further. Derek increased the speed of his movements, using the fluid as lubrication to diminish friction.

“Oh – oh, God. Ah… please… I’m… ah!” He wiggled around underneath Derek, fighting the urge to climax after only a few moments of pleasure. Derek stopped. Both grateful and yearning for more, he looked at Derek while he fought to regain his composure.

Derek placed his hands on the inside of his tights and gently pushed them open, leaving him more vulnerable than he had ever felt before. Derek rested his cock against his thigh; he could feel how hard it had become and how much it had grown in the time Derek had devote to pleasing him. Gently, Derek guided his hand down to his thick dick and ushered him to start playing with it.

_Holy… warm. Damn that’s big._ He nervously stroked Derek’s hardening erection. “Like this?” Derek just nodded and began moving slightly. His confidence grew as he worked Derek’s aching dick. “Seriously. How can it be this huge?”

Derek grunted. “Come on. It’s embarrassing when you say stuff like that.”

He measured Derek’s cock against his own; he rested his dick on top of Derek’s to show the difference. “Right. See? You’re massive… this can’t be natural.”

“Werewolf genes.” Derek grabbed hold of both their erections and pressed them together as he started jerking them off in unison. “You’re dick feels nice against mine…” With his free hand, Derek grabbed his ass and lifted it slightly. “Soo, cute. Damn… that looks so nice.” Derek thrusted his hips in harmony with his movements, effectively fucking his hand while their dicks rubbed together in perfect bliss. “Fuck! I want you so badly.”

“D-Derek?” He could feel the tension in Derek building, raising and raising to the point where he didn’t know what he was going to do to him. Derek roared as he let go of their dicks and forcefully pressed the head of his cock against Stiles’ exposed hole. “Ah…Der!” The pressure was immense. Even though Derek had barely begun to press inside him, the feeling was overwhelming. “Please…” He could barely speak. “Gentle.”

Derek nodded. “Do you have any lube?”

He managed to point at the side table where he hid the more private items that he didn’t want his father to accidently find. Derek reached over and rummaged through the drawer. He could feel the added pressure on his hole as Derek stretched his body in order to reach the lube without disengaging the position. “Found it.” Derek fished out the lube and placed it on the bed. Although not surprising, Derek raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the vibrator he kept in the same place. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You want to start with this?”

He looked back and forth between the small toy and the throbbing erection between his legs, waiting to plunge itself inside him. “No… just. Go slow.” There was no point in using the vibrator to loosen him up. It was a mere fraction of Derek’s size and wouldn’t prepare him for what was to come.

Derek poured some lube on his fingers and pressed them against his hole.

“COLD!” His muscles tightened as he felt the cold lube against his skin. He focused on his breathing as best he could. Slowly, he calmed down as Derek massaged his rim with the lube. It felt nice, once the initial shock had subsided and his pulse had stabilised. Derek had noticed the change in his expression; he pushed the tip of two fingers inside his hole and held them there while he waited for a response. He whimpered, but signalled for Derek to keep going.

“Just focus on breathing.” Derek’s movement increased in speed and intensity. His fingers stretched him in a way that he’d never been able to himself, hitting new places inside him to surprising effects. The feeling of enormous pressure on his hole returned as Derek positioned his cock against his lubed up entrance. “Deep breaths.” Derek pressed the tip of his dick inside him, which made him clench his teeth in an attempt to endure. He felt Derek’s hands pulling at his waist in order to insert himself further, slowly sliding in another inch or so.

“Pause!” He trembled at the feeling of having Derek inside him. Even if he had only taken the first few inches, he was already sweating and gasping for air. “Ah… it hurts.”

Derek exhaled, which accidentally caused his dick to twitch inside him. “I-I’m not going to move until you tell me. There’s no rush.”

_God! That hurts… Oh my God… I’m going to die._ “It’s too much… I – I can’t do it.” He felt like crying, all his emotions crashed against each other, as he laid exposed. He wanted to be with Derek – completely. The sense of inaptitude tore at him and made him question his worth. “I’m sorry.”

Derek pulled out before he hushed him and leaned in for a kiss. “Don’t say that. We’ll figure it out – maybe we just need more time before it’ll work… and, I’ll still love you, even if you don’t want to bottom. My feelings wouldn’t change.”

“Love?” He gazed into Derek’s eyes and found himself overwhelmed by an immense wave of affection that washed over him, easing his pain and cleansing all doubt. “I – I love you too.” Derek kissed him passionately while his hands caressed his body. The sexual tension was still strong as he moaned into Derek’s mouth while the string of kisses increased in ferocity.

Derek pressed his dick against his hole as he flited with it and started jerking them both off in perfect harmony. “Cum for me!” Derek’s demands made him wild with lust as he gasped for air.

“Ah… F…” He reached the end of his line. Having built up the pressure inside him to unbearable new heights, his cock pulsated violently as he came all over himself and Derek, covering them in his cum. His dick jolted a few times in pain. The visible mess he had made filled him with a strange mix of pride and embarrassment that he had never experienced before, but found that he enjoyed greatly. His jaw dropped as he looked up at Derek’s face.

“Stiles?” Derek had closed his eyes and leaned closer as he frantically jerked his dick. “I – I’m cumming.” A deep and lustful roar emanated from his chest as Derek erupted with a flood of hot cum.

The feeling of Derek’s jizz as it covered his hole made him quiver in pleasure. “Fuck! That’s so hot.” Derek pressed the greased head back inside of him and exhaled as he held his position. _Feels so warm inside._ He almost reached orgasm once more from the feeling of having Derek’s cum inside of him. Every muscle ached as he bathed in the glory of their combined passion. He was a mess. His vison had become blurred from overexcitement and he desperately tried catching his breath. He did his best to reciprocate Derek’s kiss as they both collapsed on the bed, sticking to each other. Lost in a haze he barely comprehended what Derek was trying to say. Soon he watched as Derek forced himself up and started wiping them both off with some paper towel that he conveniently had in his room. He laid there on his bed, lifeless as Derek cleaned him and placed kisses on his tender skin before he joined him in bed once again. They easily fitted together as they entangled their bodies in a loving embrace. He felt satisfied beyond compare as he pressed his head against Derek’s solid chest, allowing himself to rest against the relaxed werewolf that he loved more than anyone else in the world.

“That was fucking amazing!” He started laughing as he thought about the absurdity of his words. Obviously he didn’t need to say it when he had covered himself and the better part of Derek’s abdomen with sticky white protein.

Derek pressed his face into his damp hair, he sniffed hard as he tightened his arms around him. “You’re amazing. I’ve wanted this for so long now… wanted you.”

He couldn’t help smiling like an idiot as his body surrendered to exhaustion after the adrenalin had begun to wash out of his system. In a jumbled attempt at speaking, he managed to utter a final request before he went under. “You better be here when I wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update 27/9-2015)  
> Hi everyone who’s following the story so far. I just wanted to say that I’m still working on the next chapter. I’ve had a hard week with lots of work and celebrating my birthday. So I need more time before I add the next chapter. Just felt like telling you guys in case you were wondering what was going on.  
> Derles…


	17. Werewolves and sugar clouds.

“Stiles?”

Sore throated and confused, he dragged his forehead across the sheets and found a place to rest. “Huh.” He pressed his hands against Derek’s solid chest and steadied himself against the man lying next to him. He felt at peace, at home.

There was no worry to be found in Derek’s voice. “Stiles? Your dad is back.”

Derek’s words slowly entered his mind and started making sense. “SHIT!” Suddenly, he felt wide-awake, his pulse quickened at the thought of his dad finding a naked man in his room. “Oh my God! I’m dead! No – you’re dead. Fuck – I should…”

Derek placed his hand firmly in support on his shoulder. “Calm down. Breathe.” His reassuring smile helped him calm down slightly.

 _Focus – deep breaths!_ He tried thinking about his options as rationally as he possible could. “My dad is home… wait, how do you even know that?” He tried listening for any sound that would indicate that Derek was indeed correct, but as far as he could tell, they were alone in the house.

“I heard the car park outside.” Derek tilted his head slightly. “He’s downstairs right now, in the kitchen – no, living room if I had to guess.”

He glared at Derek and frowned. “What? You have some sort of super-hearing or something?”

Derek nodded.

“What! Seriously? What other superpowers have you kept secret from me?” He started wondering more about what ways Derek differed from a normal human. _Heh, I know at least one thing about him that’s superhuman._

Derek stared at his bedroom door. “Does your father usually wake you in the morning?”

“I guess… sometimes. But normally only if I’ve slept in.” He quickly glanced at his phone. “FUCK! It’s almost noon. We’ve slept so long… wow, guess I must have been more worn out than I realized.” He smiled at Derek as the events of last night freshened in his mind. _I’m not a virgin anymore – not that it really feels all that different. Still…_

“What do you want to do?” Derek grinned slightly as he rested his forehead against his. “Should we go say hello?”

 _He wants to meet my father? That’s kind of… wow. NO! Not like this… what should I do?_ “I don’t think it’s the right time if I’m honest.”

Derek kissed him on his temple. It felt nice and comforting. “You’re probably right. Guess I should leave then?” Derek calmly left his side and got out of bed.

He watched Derek as he walked around the room and gathered his things. Derek was still naked; he found the image of him standing there with everything on display rather distracting. _Crap, as if I didn’t have trouble controlling my morning wood before…_ He bit down hard on his lower lip and hummed softly.

Derek apparently enjoyed the attention as he just smiled and pranced around for what seemed like an excessive amount of time, only to tease him further. “What?”

His heart jumped. “Nothing… it’s just. Nothing.” He tried taking his gaze of off Derek’s dick as it dangled there between his legs. It was hard to do – and it made him hard. Fuck! _Not now! I’ll beat you senseless later okay. But right now dad is downstairs and I have to figure out a way to smuggle the guy I just had sex with – sort of - out without him noticing._

Suddenly, Derek stopped his movements. He turned his head and looked him straight in the eye. “You want me to fuck you before I go?”

“WHAT!?” His eyes widened as he stared at Derek in disbelief. His cock stood upright in response to the offer.

Derek grinned and started getting dressed. “It’s just the way you keep staring at my dick – not that I mind, far from it.” The moment Derek tugged away his manhood and adjusted his boxer briefs, he instinctively sighed aloud. Derek smiled at his reaction; it seemed he didn’t mind the way he looked at him like a piece of meat from time to time. However, he really needed to focus.

He desperately thought of a way for him to smuggle Derek out of the house unseen. _… I’ll go downstairs first… I’ll create a distraction by dragging my father into the kitchen, insisting that we make breakfast together… right. Then Derek can get out… will Dad hear the door when he leaves?_

“Stiles?”

He lifted his gaze and found Derek fully dressed. “Huh – oh, you’re already dressed. Just give me a second to…” Derek halted him.

“No need to get up, I’ll show myself out. Makes less noise that way.” Derek went over to his bedroom window and opened it, letting the fresh air inside.

“Right. It is a bit stuffy in here.” He looked at his bedroom door and wondered how Derek had planned on make his way to his front door without being spotted. “You think you can make your way downstairs without my father finding out? I got to tell you, I don’t entirely feel confident about getting out of this one.”

“Well…” Derek leaned out the window and looked down on the ground beneath. “I’m planning on taking a more direct route. Avoid the places where your father might be.”

“Hold on! You don’t mean you’re going to jump out of the window?” He questioned the safety aspect of jumping down from the first floor and landing on hard ground. Although everything considered, maybe he really shouldn’t make any presumptions about what Derek could and couldn’t do.

“You’re worried about me?” Derek smirked and walked over to the side of the bed.

He looked up at Derek as he stood there looming over his bed. “Well, it’s just… you owe me a date. Don’t want you to be all bruised up.” He held his breath as Derek bended down and placed a lengthy kiss on his lips. A subtle sweetness lingered at the edge of his mouth as he watched Derek place a foot on the windowsill. A final smile were send his way as Derek effortlessly and without hesitation, hurled himself out of the window.

His heart jumped. He was on edge as he waited for the loud thump that were sure to follow as Derek connected to the ground – none came. Frantically he jumped out of bed, rushed to his window, and leaned outside almost convinced that he would find Derek lying injured below his window. To his surprise and great relief, Derek was nowhere to be found. _Wow… how the hell did he just… I’ve seriously underestimated the perks of having a werewolf boyfriend. Boyfriend – guess that’s what he is now._

He smiled to himself as he returned to bed and wrapped himself in the sheets that still lingered with Derek’s sent. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel him next to him. _I’m just going to stay here – just a little while longer. It feels nice…_

What a way to start the day. Every inch of his skin tingled and his mind raced with endless possibilities. Considering the fact that he could not stop thinking about Derek and their impending date, the day went by faster than expected. It was a good thing that Derek had left, since as he feared, his father had knocked on his bedroom door and asked whether or not he’d planned on staying in bed all day. It seemed their plan had worked, although suspicious, his dad had not noticed anything as far as he could tell. He spend the few hours he had left before his date with his father, eating breakfast and dillydallying with small chores that he had tried avoiding.

During the afternoon he had wondered how Isaac was doing after last night and texted him for an update. Rapidly a message with a picture of a sorry looking Isaac sitting next to a rather cheerful Danny appeared on screen. He knew that Isaac had partied a little too hard, and he was suffering for it, which was fully understandable with the amount of alcohol that he’d slugged down during the time he had attended Danny’s party. He wondered what it would have been like if he had stayed at Danny’s house. _I’m still pretty happy that I decided to leave when I did. Things certainly worked out for the better…_

Once again, his father had to go back to work. Because of the fair, all police officers had to be on backup duty in case something happened with such an amount of people gathered at one time. As the Sherriff, his father had to be present most of the weekend to smooth things out and keep the moral high down at the station.

Just as his father was about to leave, he had asked him if he had any plans for the evening. He knew that his dad was happy that he had finally started hanging out with people his own age, even if he had been drinking. Therefore, he decided to tell him that he was going to the fair with a friend later. It wasn’t a complete lie as he did consider Derek a friend – he was just, more as well. He still felt apprehensive about telling his father about Derek. It wasn’t that he thought his dad wouldn’t accept him if he told him he liked guys. He was fairly certain that his father loved him no matter what. However, before he wanted to introduce Derek to him, he needed to get used to it all himself. Then perhaps, they could all have dinner together and get to know one another.

His father smiled and told him to behave himself as he left for work. He could tell that his father was happier now that he had friends; it made it easier for him to leave for work without feeling overly guilty. He accepted and appreciated that his father did what he could and still made sure to spend most of his free time on him, despite his overwhelming workload.

“Take care.” He waved goodbye and watched the car disappear as it drove down the street and turned a corner. _Right, forty minutes left… get a move on Stilinski…_

It wouldn’t be long before Derek arrived to take him to the fair. He jumped up the stairs, discarding his clothes next to the hamper as he entered his room. _I should probably wash up first…_ Full of enthusiasm he quickly made his way to the bathroom down the hall from his room, he only had time for a quick rinse if he wanted to be ready in time. Water dripped all over the floor as he hurried back to his room, drying himself off as he moved. The towel soon joined his clothes in the growing pile on the floor. _So… causal? Formal?_ He looked at some of his shirts; he held them in front of himself to get an idea of how it would look while he examined himself in the full-length mirror on his wall. _I wonder if Derek will like this one. Maybe he’d prefer the green?_

How was he supposed to decide? All he could think about was the way Derek looked at him, and how it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _God – last night was so great. His warm hands on my skin. His lips._ His breathing intensified as he recalled the events of last night. His right hand glided down his abs and continued towards the base of his dick. He could feel the blood rushing to his crotch, his pulse quickened as it began to swell from the gentle touch of his fingers as they ran up and down the shaft. He moaned and slowly pulled his foreskin back, revealing the head of his penis. It hardened slightly. _Seriously, I don’t have time for this. Control yourself, Stilinski._ Instinctively his hand began moving back and forth, tightening the grip around his erection. It was painful to deny himself the pleasure of jerking off to the thought of Derek, but he needed to save it for later. He forced himself to stop and released his aching cock. _Calm down! If you waste your energy now, you won’t be able to handle Derek later._ It hadn’t even been a full day since Derek had touched him for the very first time, yet he already yearned for it. _Fuck. I hope he wants to sleep over again tonight._ He swallowed hard. His dick was leaking pre-cum and sticking to his thigh.

Time was running out. He grabbed a pair of black boxers and quickly pulled them on and tugged away his erection. It was almost unbearable to let such a feeling to waste, but he managed to ignore it long enough for his cock to calm down slightly. He had wasted enough time already; he dressed in a hurry and had to settle on whatever seemed to be sufficient at the time. He took one last look in the mirror. The destressed jeans made his ass look nice, check. The light blue t-shirt was simple yet showed of his rather skinny chest, check. He finished it off with his trustworthy red-hoddie and flew downstairs in order to be ready when Derek arrived.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. His hands was sweaty as he paced nervously back and forth in the hall, his eyes fixated on the door at all time to make sure he wouldn’t miss it when Derek knocked on it. _Why am I so nervous anyway?_ He had already seen Derek naked, and laid with him in his bed. Hell, after last night, a date should be a piece of cake.

The problem was that he couldn’t run away anymore, not that he wanted to. If they went on a date, it would be official. The fact that Derek and he were together would be plain for all to see.

He didn’t really mind that people knew that he was with Derek, he was proud that he could score someone like that even if he couldn’t comprehend how. What scared him was the reaction he would get when people saw him with Derek, the looks of disapproval he’d get because he wasn’t good or pretty enough to be with someone so perfect. Why was Derek even interested in him to begin with? He could have any guy he wanted, why chose him?

The all too familiar sound of the doorbell, made him lose track of his jumbled thoughts. His body moved at frightening speed as he opened the door and found a surprised Derek standing outside.

“Hi there. Everything okay?” Derek looked suspicious and tilted his head slightly.

 _Calm down!_ “Yea! Everything’s great. I’m just ex – excited about going to the fair.” He smiled as best he could in order to cover up his nerves. His heart rate increased as he gazed into Derek’s eyes, he licked his lips and readied himself for when Derek was going to press his lips against his.

“Ready to go then?” Derek stared at him blankly.

“Huh, oh! Sure – can’t wait.” _He didn’t kiss me – why didn’t he kiss me?_ He locked the door behind him and followed Derek. _Have I done something? Maybe I have bad breath?_ He inconspicuously checked his breath. _I don’t think so. Why didn’t he kiss me?_

“Here you go.” Derek opened the car door and gestured for him to get in.

“Huh.” _A car? Wait, his car?_

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“No, no. Sorry, I was just a little sidetracked.” He examined the shiny black vehicle in front of him. “Nice ride. I didn’t realize you had a car.”

Derek grinned. “What, you thought I ran everywhere?”

“Actually, yes.” He had not really given it a lot of thought, but in truth he hadn’t imagined that Derek had average human stuff for some reason. “So, what kind of car is it?” He looked at the wheels in a desperate attempt to appear as if he had the slightest clue about what he was talking about.

Derek laughed. “It’s a 2010 Chevy Camaro. You don’t really strike me as a car enthusiast?”

“I’m not. Just trying to make it seem like I’m not a complete idiot.” He laughed at his failed attempts at impressing Derek.

Derek gestured for him to get in once more. “Just be yourself. I like you as is.”

He smiled instinctively and sat himself down in the passenger seat. Derek closed the door behind him before he walked around and joined him in the car. He buckled his seatbelt and studied the interior. The seats were extremely comfortable. He looked at Derek and grinned. “Leather seats, fancy.”

Derek didn’t respond and started the car. It handled like a dream, and he felt right at home sitting in Derek’s car, next to Derek of course. The ride to the fair was over before he knew it, it wasn’t that far and he had spent the entire time babbling about Danny’s party and his previous week at school. He couldn’t help it, he was nervous. And Derek didn’t say a whole lot, which didn’t exactly make him calm down. So he babbled to avoid the awkward silence.

“We’re here.” Derek pulled into the parking lot. He hurried out of the car as he didn’t know whether he should wait for Derek to open the door for him or not, but he quickly decided against it as he thought it too old-fashioned.

Loud noises, people screaming and music playing. The smell of fast food lingered in the air. It was probably as close to heaven as you could get, he felt so excited about the whole thing that he could barely contain himself.

Derek appeared more relaxed then him. He smiled softly at him. “What do you want to do first?”

 _Let me think now, what do I want to do. Rip off all my clothes and let you fuck me on top of your car sounds pretty hot if I’m honest._ He exhaled and smiled at his date. “I’m actually kinda hungry. Wanna grab something to eat?”

Derek nodded and started walking deeper into the fairgrounds. Soon they found a segment filled with food stands that offered everything from cheap fried foods, to more expensive and exotic street food. Derek seemed overwhelmed with the smells of the place; he kept turning him head in a new direction every so often while he inhaled harshly.

“Sensitive nose?” He thought it would make perfect sense, if you kept in mind that he was on a date with a werewolf. “Or are you just sniffing out the good stuff?”

“It’s hard to pick up on anything really.” Derek frowned. “There’s so much grease in the air from all the fast food that I’m actually feeling a little sick right now.”

“What?” His heart jumped. “You don’t like fast-food?”

Derek shook his head. “Nah, I can’t really taste much of anything if it’s been smothered in fat. Maybe it’s because of my upbringing, but I prefer things more natural.”

He was shocked. He couldn’t believe that anyone didn’t like fast food. Pizza, fries, burgers. All the best things in life were unhealthy, but that was what made them taste so nice. The fact that you knew they were bad for you. “I don’t know what to say. Guess you’re not up for splitting some fries then?”

“Nah.” Derek surveyed the area. “But the good thing about all these stands. We can just buy whatever we want and eat it together.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

He quickly found a place where they could buy some French fries, burger and a coke. It was fairly obvious that Derek could not comprehend how anyone would want to eat that stuff, but he didn’t say anything and insisted that he paid for his food even though he wanted to pay himself. Finding something to satisfy Derek was somewhat more difficult, but luckily, there were a couple of Rawfood stands that provided the healthier option that Derek wanted.

Settling down on a bench while they ate their food, he wondered how a big muscular guy like Derek, could be satisfied with such a meal. “You sure that salad isn’t too heavy?”

Derek looked up at him. “Your point?”

“I just, I didn’t mean to be rude or anything.” He took a sip of his coke and cleared his throat. “How can you get full from that?”

“I do eat other things you know.” The way Derek looked at him when he said it, made his heart gallop. “And it’s far more nutritious than that junk you’re gulping down. It’s a wonder how you can stay that thin if that’s what you normally eat.”

He shrugged his shoulders and took a huge bite of his burger. “Meh, I’m a teenager. I can’t be bothered to eat healthy you know.”

Derek didn’t respond and proceeded to eat his salad.

“Shouldn’t’ you be able to eat whatever you want? I mean aren’t werew…” He held his tongue. He could see it in Derek’s eyes that he shouldn’t finish his sentence.

“Don’t take this personally.” Derek leaned closer. “I just don’t like it when people use that word out in the open. You never know who might hear it.”

He looked around to see if anyone where watching them. “I don’t think anyone is listening.”

“You never know, trust me.” Derek relaxed slightly and returned to eating his food.

He felt weird. He wanted the sudden tension to disappear so they could enjoy the night. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright.” Derek smiled at him. “But, you’re right actually. I do have a very high metabolism compared to normal people. In theory, I could eat junk food without gaining weight. I just don’t like it all that much. I feel better if I eat healthy.”

“I guess.” He looked at the greasy food in his hands and wondered how it made Derek feel about him. “Are you disgusted by me? That I like it?”

Derek sniggered “No. Eating junk food seems to make you happy.”

He took a heap full of fires and crammed them into his mouth. “Yea, it’s just…” He swallowed. “I don’t know why it taste so good. All that salt – I can’t get enough salt for some reason.” Derek’s eyes widened, he stared at him in silence from across the table. Nervously he asked. “Did I… say something funny?”

“Salt?” One word. “You like salt?” Derek’s eyes flashed a bright blue for a second. “I’ll remember that.”

 _What’s up with him? What’s so weird about… wait a minute. Did I just? He thinks that I mean… Oh my god!_ He was overwhelmed by embarrassment and started sweating heavily now that he had understood what he had been saying, and what Derek must have been thinking. “I didn’t… no, just forget it.” He didn’t dare ask Derek about it, what if he hadn’t actually thought that after all? He really had no clue what was going on inside that strange and fascinating werewolf mind.

After they had consumed their meals, he enthusiastically threw his arms in the air and proclaimed that they had to go on a big and thrilling rollercoaster right away. Derek seriously questioned the sanity of going on such a ride right after eating such large amounts of fries. What if he got sick? There was no way he was going be sick from riding a rollercoaster, he was the rollercoaster champion. Or, that was what he proudly told Derek when he had doubted his abilities to handle the jumps and loops.

He had to make sure that he didn’t humiliate himself, especially now that he had made such a big deal about how Derek had underestimated him. Luckily, everything went fine when they had eventually gotten through the long line of people in front of them. There were a great deal of people there that night, obviously there would be since they had come on a Saturday, most people could have fun and knock back a few drinks without having to worry about getting up in the morning. Truthfully, he was more interested in knowing if they were going to have a sleepover again tonight.  

His eyes lingered on a stand that sold cotton candy as they walked by. Derek pointed back at it. “You want some?”

He shook his head. “Nah, maybe later.”

Even though it was nice being there with Derek, it felt slightly awkward. Somehow, he had imagined his first date to be different from what it had turned out to be. They had walked around side by side without any physical connection, no handholding and no hands flirtingly touching a shoulder only to pass it of as an accident. Neither of them had said anything for a while, they looked at each other every so often, but only to avert their gaze and focused on something else entirely.

Thankfully, Derek eventually broke the awful silence that had come between them. “So, what do you want to do now?”

He licked his lips and looked around for something of interest. Not far from them, a man enticed people to test their strength in a classic attraction. “How about that one?”

“That one?” Derek grinned as he pointed at the high striker nearby. “You want me to win you a prize?”

His face turned red. “Well, if you want to. I would be rude if I didn’t accept your present – if you won one.”

Derek paid the vendor and readied himself. The massive hammer appeared to weigh nothing at all, as Derek easily moved it around with little effort. “Which prize should I pick?” Derek looked over his shoulder and sent him a cheeky smile, which made him swallow hard. “Never mind that. Let’s decide once I’ve actually won.” It seemed like a generally good idea not to get overly confident; however, Derek swung the mallet and made the bell ring aloud right off the bat.

He knew that Derek hadn’t even tried all that hard and yet he’d still managed to win in the first try. Awestruck, he looked at his knight in shining armor. _He’s so perfect… and he’s here, with me… I must be the luckiest boy in the entire world._

“WE HAVE A WINNER!” The vendor proclaimed Derek the winner and praised his astonishing feat. Having beaten the striker in one try, he could pick anything he wanted from the prize table next to the machine.

He watched Derek claim his prize before he returned with a huge grin on his face. “Well, that was fun. Not all that challenging. Still fun.”

He couldn’t help smiling as he looked at the fluffy toy wolf that Derek proudly held in his hands. “A wolf, obvious. But who am I to complain?” He reached out for the stuffed toy, only to find that Derek moved it out of his reach. _Huh?_ “What gives?”

“Oh, you thought this was for you?” Derek tilted his head and moved closer.

His heartrate increased. Embarrassed that he had assumed that Derek had won the prize for him, he tried redeeming himself. “Well I… I mean. I thought you said that you would win something for me.”

Derek wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. With a low growl, he teasingly asked. “What will you give me in return?”

He swallowed hard. “Gratitude?”

Derek handed him the toy wolf and flashed a crooked smile. “Tell you what. You can have the teddy. Then, if for some reason I’m not around or unable to hold you in my arms. You don’t have to feel lonely. Hug the wolf and think of me, and know that I’m thinking about you as well.”

“Thank you.” That was all he able to say. Even if he felt like bursting into song and proclaim to the entire world that he was in love and happy, his simply couldn’t express it in words.

He stared into those familiar and comforting blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before he took a deep breath and gathered his confidence. “Derek?”

“Yea?” If felt as if Derek was undressing him with his eyes, the way he looked at him while he liked his lips.

Hesitantly he asked Derek to do something that he desperately wanted, but didn’t know how to initiate himself. “Would you mind – kissing me now?”

Derek didn’t say anything. Their embrace tightened as the world around them disappeared. He was lost in the feeling of Derek’s soft lips as they pressed against his own. He tried mentally storing the feeling in his mind, wanting to hold onto it forever.

“YO! Stiles?” A voice in the sea of people interrupted their embrace and forced him to pull back in order for him to see who it was. In the distance, he could see Isaac and Danny as they walked closer, waving at him with huge grins on their faces.

“BUDDY!” Isaac wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

“Isaac? Danny? What are you guys doing here?” Surprised and baffled by the sudden appearance of his friends he tried to get a handle on the situation.

Isaac raised the plastic cup he held tightly and smiled. “Enjoying ourselves, isn’t that what you are supposed to do at a fair?”

“Are you seriously drinking? Aren’t you still hung over from last night? You really should be with the amount you had to drink…” _Wow, how is he even able to stand on his feet right now? He should be bedridden for weeks after a bender like that._

“You know what they say, the best way to beat hangovers, is with more booze. I’ll worry about it on Monday.” Isaac took a sip of his drink while Danny shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply.

He smiled at Danny “So, is Aiden and Ethan here as well?” He looked through the crowd in order to find them.

“No, they apparently had some business to attend to. Twins, you can’t keep them apart for more than two seconds. So I’m left alone to deal with the drunk.” Danny smiled at him before he gently gestured towards Derek with his eyes.  

“Oh, right. Isaac, Danny. This is Derek. Derek, these are my friends.” He nervously watched as Derek greeted them.

“Danny? You’re the one that had a party last night?”

“Yes, that’s right. I guess Stiles told you.” Danny’s smile widened. “So how do you two know each other?”

Confused and intrigued expressions bounced around between the four of them, like a rubber ball hell-bent on jumping forever. He wanted to say something; he obviously had to explain how they had gotten to know each other or they would begin asking questions that he couldn’t answer. Pleadingly, he looked to Derek for help.

“You see, I usually run through the forest in the afternoon.” Derek had responded as he had hoped and begun adjusting the truth to a more realistic tale of how they had met. “A while back, we happened to run into each other. It was actually by a complete accident that we met.”

_Guess he’s going to leave out the part where he saves my life…_

“But I’m glad that we crossed paths.” Derek sent him a tender smile that made him go weak at the knees before he remembered that his friends were standing there as well.

With a goofy smile on his face, he added. “There hasn’t been a dull moment since, that’s for sure.”

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Isaac gasped as his eyes widened. “You’re gay?” His heart furiously pounded against his chest, now that he had been called out on it. Isaac sighed and turned towards Danny and fished out some money from his pocket and handed it to him.

“Nice doing business with you.” Danny grinned as he pocketed his newfound cash.

 _What the HELL!?_ “You guys bet on whether or not I was gay?” Confused and slightly annoyed by the whole thing, he looked at Derek. “Can you believe this?”

“I’m staying out of this one. Actually, I think I’m going to buy something at that stall so you can talk to your friends in private for a moment.” Derek nodded politely and left them alone while he browsed the nearby stands.

He crossed his arms and glared at his supposed friends. “So, you want to explain yourselves?”

Danny quickly apologized. “I’m sorry, Stiles. It is my fault really. I assumed that Isaac knew, so I asked him about setting you up with one of my friends.” Danny glanced over at Derek and chuckled. “But it looks like you don’t need any help.”

He felt strangely proud for a moment. “So, I guess you knew all along then. That I liked guys, I mean.”

“Well…” Danny shrugged his shoulders. “As you’re most likely aware of yourself. It’s not like you can look at a guy and know one hundred percent that he’s gay. But yea, I knew.”

Isaac pointed at Derek. “Seriously, that guy is gay? Maybe I need to rethink my position.”

“Heh, don’t really think you’ll be able to handle it, Isaac.” The words just blurted out. Danny sent him a schmuck grin.

Isaac raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a gay thing. Don’t worry your pretty little straight mind.” Danny smiled and started laughing. He couldn’t help bursting into laughter himself while he watched the confused look on Isaac’s face.

“How long have you been going out?” Danny casually tried guiding their conversation back on track.

“It’s been…” He recalled the day he had met Derek for the first time. Actually, it wasn’t as straightforward as it would seem. Did all the time he had spent with Derek, back when he thought he was just a wolf count? Or did he actually meet him for the first time that night in his kitchen? “Well, I guess it’s already been a couple of months since I saw him for the first time. But this is actually our first, official date if you will.”

“Two months!?” Isaac looked shocked. “And you haven’t told me anything. I thought we were friends?”

“We are!” He hadn’t kept it from Isaac because he didn’t trust him. “It’s just… I had to figure out some stuff, about myself. I’m still trying to figure things out actually.”

Danny placed his hand on his shoulder. “You seem to be doing alright. And if there’s anything you want to talk about. We’re here for you.”

He felt his face go bright red; he hadn’t deserved such great friends. He was moved by their friendship and cherished every moment that he was fortunate enough to spend with them.

Danny and Isaac messed around, acting like an old married couple as they always did. He smiled softly and started opening his mount in order to voice his appreciation of they support. A sudden gut feeling knocked the wind out of him and cut him off before he could say anything. A shiver ran down his spine and caused his body to stiffen.

“Well now, would you look at that? It’s the fairy squad.” He spun around and squealed slightly as he stared in Kevin’s face. Obviously, Daniel and Ed where there as well, standing guard like a couple of obedient watchdogs.

“Beat it, Kevin!” Danny looked dead serious. He had never been the kind of guy that allowed anyone to push him around.

“Yea! Take your retard friends with you and go fuck each other.” Isaac wasn’t a fool by any means, but he clearly felt safe enough with all the people around for him to challenge Kevin like that.

He didn’t feel nearly as confident as his friends. He felt small and vulnerable as he took a step back from the one person he had associated with emotional and psychical pain for most of his life. Kevin emptied his beer can and discarded it, before he sent Isaac a fierce look. “Why don’t you suck my cock instead faggot.” He grabbed his dick through his pants and raised his chin. “See what a real man taste like.”

Danny held Isaac back as he attempted to engage Kevin in what he could only have assumed would have turned into a full-on fight in the middle of the fair. Why did this have to happen, right when everything had actually started going well – such misfortune.

“Stiles?” His heart jumped violently in response to Kevin’s call. “I always knew you were a little bitch. How have you gotten so popular all of a sudden? Maybe you’ve been spending a lot of time on your knees.”

He felt nauseous, Kevin’s dreadful laughter cut through his skin like a shape blade, causing him untold misery. He wanted to say something, but nothing came. All he could do was stand there while he was being insulted and laughed at as he had been so many times before. Why didn’t he just say something? Why hadn’t he just told that pathetic jerk to go jump of off a cliff and leave him and his friends alone. His body tensed as he desperately sought out the strength to fight back.

The three bullies infuriating laughter suddenly grinded to a halt. Everyone turned towards the ominous growling that cut through the air and demanded their full attention. He gasped for air as he noticed the intensive look on Derek’s face. _He looks like he’s going to kill someone, what am I going to do._ “…Derek?”

Kevin squinted his eyes and looked at his sidekicks in question. “Who the hell is this asshole?”

Derek completely ignored the comment at turned his head towards him. “Stiles… is everything alright?”

Hesitantly he nodded while he looked back and forth between Derek and Kevin. He felt on edge as the outcome of the potentially dangerous situation remained uncertain. Happy that Derek was there to protect him if need be, he wrestled with the intense pain in his abdominal that warned him about the real danger his night would end in a bloodbath.

He could only assume that Kevin was drunk or displaying his usual stupidity as he fearlessly moved towards Derek, unaware that he could easily tear him to shreds.

The tension between the two was unbearable; Kevin puffed his chest like a proud peacock and smirked before his gaze refocused on him. “So, who’s this fucker?” Kevin gestured casually towards Derek. “Another member of your pathetic little freak show.” Kevin’s insults didn’t affect Derek the slightest.

He could see that Derek’s gaze remained fixated on him the whole time, unwavering and protective. He was relieved that Derek was able to ignore all the hateful slander that Kevin threw at him. _This could go seriously wrong – fast. If he manages to piss off Derek…_

Kevin’s eyes grew dark with maleficence. “You really do get around, don’t you Stiles?”

His heart stopped. For a fraction of a second, his entire world stood still as his worst fears became reality. _Fuck! Quickly, stop Derek before he…_

A loud roar overtook all other sounds and signaled the unavoidable downfall of their evening. Faster than his eyes could follow, Derek lunged at Kevin, hitting him square in the gut and sent him flying backwards with ease. A short moment of disbelief passed between all participants, before all hell broke loose. Daniel and Ed threw themselves at Derek in an attempt to defend their wounded leader. Although Derek wouldn’t have had any trouble dealing with them on his own, Isaac, the ever gallant friend, joined the fray and jumped Ed from behind.

 _Oh, crap! Shit! We need to stop…. I have to stop them…. How?_ He desperately tried to think of something that would make them stop. Nothing he could think of would help. Nothing would make things better.

Daniel hit Derek hard in the back, but found that an effort so bleak was useless against him. Just as Derek was about to bring down a world of pain on his attacker, a seriously pissed off Kevin came running at him with a baseball bat he had procured from one of the surrounding stalls. Even Derek couldn’t defend against a surprise attack and fell to his feet with Kevin standing triumphantly above him, continuously hitting him in the back with the bat.

 _Derek!_ Overwhelmed by anger; he ran to the werewolf’s aid and launched a desperate attack in order to help him. To his surprise, his fist connected with Kevin’s face and forced the confused assailant to take a step back. _Ah, my hand! God that hurt!_ The pain forced him to cuddle his hand and bring it close to his body in response. _Wait a second – I got him! I did it! I hit Kevin!_ His newfound confidence was quickly squashed by the look Kevin send him. He quickly realized that his hit had annoyed Kevin more than anything else. It seemed unavoidable that his face was going to have an intimate meeting with Kevin’s baseball bat in the near future, as he watched the enraged teenager ready his counterattack. His heart stopped, all he could do was try to ready himself for the impact.

To his incredible relief, the bat stopped before it came in contact with his all too fragile face. The sound of the wood cracking under Derek’s fingers as he clutched it in his hand send shivers down his spine. Derek had saved him at the last second; thank the lord he was on his side. Kevin had lost all confidence as he furiously and without success, tried to wrestle his weapon free from Derek’s grasp.

Derek roared triumphantly, before he effortlessly hurled the bat and Kevin who desperately tried holding onto it, to the side in one single move. In disbelieve he watched his longtime tormentor fly helplessly into a nearby stall, knocking prizes and whatnot over as he connected and fell to the ground. Derek took a few steps towards the beaten foe to assess the damage he had inflicted.

At that time, Stiles felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and drag him harshly to the side. “What the hell is going on here!?” Stiles’ brain slowly recognized the police officer that had grabbed hold of him.

He stuttered a few incoherent words that resulted in him at least getting a name out of his mouth. “… Parrish?...” The guy that had grabbed him was none other than Deputy Parrish, he obviously knew him because he worked with his father, things were going from bad to worse at an alarming rate.

Parrish looked like a giant question mark. “Stiles? You’re responsible for this?”

He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t deny it. Even if Kevin had provoked Derek and attacked them with a bat, he was the one lying wounded on the ground. To some extent, things had gotten out of hand because of him. “I don’t…. I mean…” He didn’t have a chance to explain himself before Derek noticed that Parrish had grabbed him.

Apparently unmoved by the fact that he was a police officer; Derek growled at Parrish and took a step towards him. “Unhand him, now!”

“STAND DOWN!” Parrish obviously demanded that Derek yielded immediately; further discord would end them both in even worse trouble than they were already in.

Derek didn’t seem to care about Parrish’s authority, it was clear by now that he didn’t like anyone touching or insulting anyone he cared about. Which was a sweet notion to be honest, but highly impractical at the time. “Derek, STOP!” He watched as Derek halted in his tracks. “His not hurting me, I’m fine. Just…. Don’t make it any worse.” The look on Derek’s face made him regret his words as soon as they had left his mouth; he swallowed hard. “Wait, I didn’t mean that it’s you’re…” Parrish cut him off.

“Alright, you’re arrested. And we’re all going to take a trip to the station to sort this all out.” The deputy gestured for Derek to be handcuffed by one of the officers that had arrived on the scene.

Derek no longer tried to resist, he looked almost defeated as the officer read him his rights. Stiles watched as Daniel, Ed and Kevin were more or less reluctantly herded into another squad car. At least Kevin was conscious and walking on his own two legs, even though he might have wish him more pain, that had to be a good thing.

He was placed in the backseat of a car along with an embarrassed Danny and a furious Isaac. Derek being the only one over eighteen, and the only one formally arrested, rode in a car by himself.

How could it all have ended this way? He wondered if it was possible for him to get into any more trouble than he already had. _Fuck!_ What is the one thing that is worse than going to the police station on the night of your first date? That’s if the sheriff that’s going to bust your balls for being involved in a fight in the middle of a fair, also happens to be your seriously pissed of father who is going to kill you for getting into trouble yet again _._

“I’m screwed!"


	18. Caged beast.

Sitting in your father’s office doesn’t sound all that bad when you first think about it. However, when your father happens to be the sheriff in town, and you happen to be sitting there because you, your friends, and your new boyfriend – which you haven’t told him about – have sort of gotten arrested for public disorder. It is not as easy keeping calm as you would think.

Stiles sighed heavily and hugged the stuffed toy wolf in his arms. He was so happy that he had managed to keep hold of it during their sudden fight with Kevin and his entourage. He didn’t know what he’d done if he had lost it. He looked at the cute blue plastic eyes and smiled to himself. Derek had given it to him earlier that night, back when things were deceptively simple it seemed. Now that he was sitting there in the sheriff’s office, waiting for his father to finish up with everyone else, everything felt like an uphill battle. He clutched the teddy in his hand, determined never to lose such a precious gift. _I’m going to love you forever little wolf… just like I’m going to love Derek… forever._

He rubbed his eyes and looked for his father through the giant window in the office; he could see him talking to someone further down the hall. It wouldn’t be long now. Stiles had watched as their parents had picked up his friends and seen how they had reacted.

_I hope I haven’t gotten them into too much trouble…_

Isaac’s father had seemed the angriest from what he had been able to gather from inside the office. Stiles knew that Isaac had been involved with a bad crowd at his last school. His father was probably just worried about it happening again more than anything else.

Danny’s mother had cried continuously and kept asking him if he had gotten hurt. Her darling son was totally innocent; there was no question about it. She had made sure to tell anyone that her son wouldn’t do anything bad and that it had to be some of the other guys fault that he had gotten dragged into it all. Danny’s father only asked once if it had been worth it. And when Danny had promptly answered that he would defend his friend anytime, no matter what, his father had just nodded and smiled.

Stiles wondered how it would feel to have such understanding and loving parents. They only worried about their son’s safety, but otherwise believed their words and innocence right from the start. Trust, that was the word that came to mind when he thought about it.

It wasn’t the same with him and his dad. He was probably to blame himself when it came down to it. His father had learned to question everything he did because he had gotten into more trouble then he’d care to think about. _… It must feel nice… support._

He repositioned himself and sat upright in the chair as his father finally entered the room and closed the door behind him. No words were exchange to begin with. His dad simple looked through a bunch of papers that he then placed on his desk before he leaned himself against it and looked at him with an understandably disappointed look on his face. “So…” The short break between words that followed felt like an eternity as he readied himself. “Do you want to explain yourself?” His father appeared strangely calm overall. Which was worrying to say the least. He found his father were much easier to read when he yelled and screamed. It was when he was silent or calm that Stiles became truly worried.

“Right… where to begin…” He laughed apprehensively and searched for any indication that his father wasn’t about to kill him. “So. I was out with my friends, minding my own business… when all of a sudden…”

“Stiles?!” The way his own name sounded in his ears made it perfectly clear that he was perhaps in the most trouble he had ever been before. His father rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily. “Are we really going to have to do this the hard way?”

“What? You don’t believe me?” His pulse quickened as he thought about the chances of his father actually being on his side for a change.

“What I believe is facts!” His father looked him straight in the eye. “I have a handful of teenagers with bruises, and a guy in the arrest that supposedly assaulted one of them. And you really think that I’d accept a tall tale about how you and your friends are completely innocent?”

“Not, completely. But DAD!” He tried to calm down in order to explain himself, but his father didn’t wait for him to gather his thoughts.

“I’ve had enough. I thought that you getting friends would help, but it’s clear that it has only made things worse. This guy, Kevin…” His dad looked at the papers lying next to him on his desk. “Johnson. He has two cracked ribs and a mild concussion. How does that happen if nobody is to blame?”

He couldn’t stand to sit idly by while his father made it sound as if Kevin hadn’t provoked Derek into a confrontation. “It wasn’t Derek’s fault!”

His father raised an eyebrow. “Derek? Do you actually know that guy… are you friends with Derek Hale?”

“Hale? His name is, Hale?” Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t even known Derek’s last name. He hadn’t cared about it, everything had happened so fast that it hadn’t mattered. Or, at least he thought it didn’t. But now, he wanted to know since his father obviously knew something about him.

“You’re friends with him, but you have no clue who he is – do you?” His father looked more concerned than usual. “Some years ago, there was a terrible fire in the forest at the Hale estate. There were obvious signs of arson, but nobody was ever charged with anything.”

“The fire…” Stiles remembered that Derek had said something about it. “That’s when he… he lost his parents.”

His Father sighed and seemed to soften up slightly. “Yes, and most of his family. There were only three survivors including him. And he’s had a pretty dubious record ever since. There’s a lot of anger there, Stiles. Not that I can blame him.” His dad lowered his gaze for a moment before he continued. “I doubt you would even remember the Hale family from back then. Why would you? Their Hale family has been tied to Beacon Hills for generations, they’re old money. And when someone who is used to getting what they wants is overcome by grief and anger, they can do all kinds of things.”

“You don’t know him, DAD!” It was hurtful to listen to his father talk about the man he loved as if he was some kind of criminal.

“Oh, and you do?” His father could obviously sense that he wasn’t telling him everything and became increasingly suspicious of him.

“He’s….” He swallowed hard. His legs were shaking and he started sweating madly at the thought of coming clean. “Boyfriend… he’s my boyfriend, Dad.” His mind couldn’t process the thousand thoughts running through his head as he waited anxiously for his father reaction.

“He’s your? Boyfriend? You’re gay?” His dad looked rather confused by the news that his son was attracted to guys and also involved with someone without his knowing.

Stiles laughed halfheartedly. “Surprise?” He held his breath in anticipation.

“Okay.” His dad took a deep breath. “First. I don’t care… I mean, it’s great that you’re… I love you no matter what, Son.”

A moment of happiness helped him regain some energy after an excessively stressful evening. “Thanx, Dad. That means a lot to me.” He smiled and relished the fact that his father still retained some love for him despite him being a disappointment of a son.

His father’s facial expression hardened. “Now that that’s said.”

_Oh, crap. And here I thought that the hard part was over…_

“Six years, Stiles! He’s too old for you.” His father buried his face in his hands and sighed. He looked intensely at him with a stern look on his face. “If he has done something to you. I swear I’m going to lock his ass up and throw away the key.”

“NO!” The sudden outburst surprised his dad who raised his eyebrows in response. It surprised himself a little to be honest, but now that he had his father’s attention, he might as well make himself clear about his feelings for Derek. “I love him. Okay, Dad! And you can’t change that no matter what you do.”

“You’re still a minor. I can charge him with several offenses’ if he’s done something to you.”

“You won’t do that!” He was at his wits end. Granted that his father was only looking out for him in his own way. But he wasn’t an idiot that had been corrupted by anyone. He had wanted it himself. “What I have or haven’t done with Derek – so far! I’ve done because I’ve wanted to. He hasn’t forced me into anything…”

“But…” His father seemed taken aback by his fierce determination.

Stiles didn’t allow his father any room to stop him from saying what he had to. “I’m not done talking! I love Derek. And… he loves me… Dad. He cares about me. So I’m warning you. If you try to break us apart out of fear that he’s using me – don’t. Because, I will never talk to you again if you do.”

His father was still furious, but held his tongue. The tension in the room was running dangerously high as they both tried standing their ground. Finally, after an intense staring contest that didn’t yield any obvious winner, his father sighed loudly. “Right, let’s just focus here. I’ll deal with the boyfriend aspect later. We still need to settle the small matter of your public squabble.”

He huffed and deliberately tried to avoid his father’s gaze. “Fine.” He centered himself and once again looked his father in the eye. “Derek was just defending me you know.”

His father’s expression softened with the new information. “How so?”

“It’s all Kevin’s fault!” The mere thought of that jerk made him shake with anger. “He hit Derek with a baseball bat for Christ’s sake. And he tried hitting me in the face with the bat as well.”

“The guy with the fractured ribs attacked you and – your boyfriend with a baseball bat? Yet he’s the one who is injured and there hardly seems to be a scratch on Derek. Why would he do that?” His father’s obsessive questioning was annoying, but understandable nonetheless. He had a job to do.

“Because he’s a psychopath! He makes fun of me, Dad. Calls me a faggot and stuff. He’s the one that’s been beating me up at school. Don’t you see? He deserved whatever he got.” He breathed heavily as the whole situation had put him on edge.

His father looked sadden by what he had told him. However, he kept on track and continued his cross-examination. “So, he insulted you? Then Derek lost it and attacked. So your boyfriend threw the first punch?”

“Well, if he hadn’t…” He paused. It was the truth, wasn’t it? No matter the reason, Derek had struck first. He couldn’t deny that no matter how much he wanted to. “You’re right. Derek hit Kevin first. But, Dad.” He looked into his father’s eyes and tried to convey how serious he was about what he said next. “It’s my fault. Don’t punish Derek for standing up for me because I didn’t do it myself. Please?” He hoped with all his heart that his father would just hug him and tell him that everything was going to be all right, but found it very unlikely, as he was still mad at him.

His dad gathered his composure and looked through a couple of papers before he put him out of his misery. “That seem to consist with what we have gathered so far. Derek have already confessed to throwing the first punch and apologized. Although he didn’t really seem all that sorry if I’m honest.” His father send him a look that seemed to warn him about getting involved with a person like that. “And statements from witnesses seem to indicate that Kevin did indeed attack with a baseball bat that he had taken from a nearby stand.”

“See!” That almost sounded like he was happy. He lowered his head and hoped that his dad would let it slide for once.

“Moving on…” Luckily, it seemed his father had tired of yelling at him for one night and continued as if nothing had happened. “Kevin’s continuously attacks means he can’t pass it off as simple self-defense. Also, the fact that he is a minor that was drinking in public on top of that; it seemed his parents didn’t want to press any charges. Mr. Hale have already called his attorney and covered bail. In addition, he have offered to cover any damages that he might have caused due to the fight. And most importantly.” His father paused. “Derek did try to defend my son’s honor… even if I don’t agree with the way he went about it. So…”

Stiles’ eyes lit up, it seemed they had dodged a bullet. “So, Derek is free to go?” His heart pounded furiously against his chest as he waited for his dad to say the magic words. If Derek was free to go, maybe they could still salvage their night and end up where he had hoped they would all along.

“Yes, everything has been taken care of and nobody got seriously injured.” His father sighed loudly as he sat himself down at his desk and started tidying up before he lifted his gaze and looked at him. “An officer can drive you home in a little while, so just relax.”

Stiles found it strange, if Derek was free to go; why didn’t his father release him immediately so they could get on their way. “Aren’t you going to let Derek out now that we’re done?” He looked at his father and nervously revealed the next part of his plan with as much finesse as he could muster at the time. “And you don’t have to worry about me getting home… Because, I thought I just get Derek to drive me.” With baited breath, he waited for his father’s reaction.

“Your friend have already been released before I came in here; I just needed to talk things through with you before I told you to see how you reacted to everything. And to see if you seemed to be truly sorry about it or not.”

_I have to see DEREK!_ “I got to… I’ll just go then. No need to take up anymore of the sheriff’s precious time.” He quickly turned around and headed for the door but stopped when he heard his father call him.

“Stiles?” He clinched his teeth and turned around to face his father. He had been so close, yet so far. “What exactly makes you thing that I would allow you to go anywhere with that guy when he’s clearly got anger issues?”

“But, Dad!” He firmly placed both hands on his father’s desk to assert his seriousness. “He’s my… boyfriend. And as we agreed, that’s a totally different matter from him being arrested.”

“Right…” His father looked erringly calm all things considered. “So, how about we just focus on that then. Do you think that, not considering the arrest, I would leave my seventeen-year-old son in the hands of his older boyfriend, right after I’ve learned of his existence. Keeping in mind that I haven’t decided yet if set son was grounded for getting into trouble for well…. Let’s just say it’s not the first time.”

“GOD!” He threw his hands in the air started pacing back and forth on the small floor space in the office. “Why do you have to be like that, Dad?”

His father smirked at him as he continued to gaze calmly at him from behind his desk. “Be like what? A parent? A protective farther?”

“Right…” _Damnit, I hate it when he does this._ “But, Dad? I want to go with Derek. I have to make sure that everything is all right and stuff…. I mean, it’s not exactly what I had hoped would happen on our first date.”

“Your first…” His father tried concealing his smile. His expression softened before he got up and walked towards the door. “Alright, he can take you home. But no sleepovers. I mean that. You hear me?”

He smiled from ear to ear. “Yea, I hear you. Words, sounds, it’s all perfectly understandable.”

His father looked as if he had already regretted allowing him to go with Derek. However, it was too late to do anything about it now; he was already out the door and halfway down the hall when he heard his father calling. “And, Son. I’d like to meet him, this guy of yours. Sometime when he hasn’t been arrested that is.”

He just smiled and waved quickly before he ran around the corner and out into the foyer of the police station. “Derek?” _Where is he? He didn’t leave without…. Did he?_

“Stiles?” His heart jumped as he turned around and faced Derek who had once again sneaked up on him.

“Seriously, you have to stop doing that.” He tried smiling as seductively as he could, but found Derek’s expression slightly worrying. In a desperate attempt to break the uncomfortable tension between them, he laughed aloud. “For a second there, I thought you had left without me. Are… are you all right? Is everything…”

“Stiles?” The look on Derek’s face, the sound of his voice, the way he stood there in front of him while he kept his distance at the same time. It all screamed at him. It screamed danger and disaster that he hoped where mere imaginations on his part. “I’m sorry.”

“Wha…” He couldn’t quite figure out what was going on at that moment. Two simple words made him both sad, happy and confused at the same time. Derek was sorry. But about what? Punching Kevin in the face? Nobody should be sorry for giving that asshole what he deserved. Sorry that their date had ended that way? It wasn’t exactly Derek’s fault alone that things had turned out the way they had. He reluctantly asked. “About what? You’re free to go. And I’m not hurt or anything…”

“I acted poorly, and I’m sorry. I… it’s just.” He could see that something truly bothered Derek, something that had made him lose his nerve earlier that night. “I can’t stand it when someone hurts the people… the person, I love.” A momentarily flash of anger in Derek’s eyes revealed the truth of his words. “That guy, Kevin. I’m not sorry for hurting him!” The last part came out slightly aggressive.

“Right… then what’s the matter?” He swallowed hard and tried to think of a way to show that he still cared for Derek despite the way the night had progressed. He softly placed his hands against Derek’s chest and closed the gap between them without further words.

Derek’s sapphire blue eyes sparkled as they gazed into his own. A moment of silence passed between them. “I’m sorry…” Derek’s expression softened as he continued. “… that I ruined your night. I’m sorry that I got you into trouble. That’s the last thing I wanted.” Derek’s rough yet tender hand caressed his cheek. “You deserve better.”

He felt warm inside. A feeling of euphoria spread through his body as a smile forced its way to his face. His eyes filled with tears and his throat closed up as he wallowed in the moment. “There’s no one better than you, Derek.” It was difficult to speak; he was at a loss for words. The tears that had started running down his cheeks where tears of happiness. Never before had he felt as loved as he did standing there in the arms of the man that would go through hell to save him. “You care about me. And you would defend me against anything – I couldn’t ask for anyone more perfect than you.” He stretched himself and tiptoed to reach Derek’s lips with his own. The perfect feeling of Derek pressing down and adding to their kiss made him weak in the knees.

Derek pulled back and looked lovingly at him. “I’m still sorry about the way our date ended. It wasn’t exactly what I had planned for.”

“Me neither.” In the midst of all his happiness, a wicked thought broke the surface of his consciousness. “But who says it’s over just yet?” He bit his lip and leaned himself against Derek in an attempt to achieve as much body contact as he possibly could.

Derek’s eyes lit up. “Well, besides the fact that my car is still parked at the fair. I’m not sure that I should attempt to get you into more trouble tonight.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” He smiled and stole a quick kiss from Derek’s lips. “We kind of have to get the car anyway, since I sort of promised my father that you would take me home.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “He trusts me to do that after all that happened?”

Stiles smiled to himself. “I didn’t really give him a choice if I’m honest. However, he did say that I wasn’t allowed to have anyone sleeping over because of what happened. But, he just said that because he’s being overprotective.”

“Oh?” Derek allowed his hands to slide down his back and rested them teasingly on his waist. “What do we do about that then?” Derek buried his face in his neck and inhale deeply.

The fact that they were still standing in a police station, a public place, was lost at him as he gave himself over completely to the feeling of Derek pressing his hard body against his. “I wasn’t really thinking about sleeping anyway.” Derek let out a soft roar and bit down hard, causing him to moan quite loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “… Y… you wanna… get out of here?”

Derek didn’t say anything, he simply took him by the hand and started walking with him by his side. Time went by surprisingly fast considering that he could barely contain himself thinking about Derek, him and Derek, him and Derek doing things to each other. God! He was so hard it was painful to endure. The taxi drove off after having dropped them off in the carpark where Derek’s Camaro had waited patiently for the drive back. Stiles quickly fastened his seatbelt and did his best to calm himself, which he found to be extremely difficult at the time. Barely able to sit still, he turned his head and moved around nervously in his seat each time they turned a corner or passed a street sign that indicated that he soon would be back at him house with Derek in toe.

What was Derek expecting to happen? The question lingered in his mind and made a right mess of things. Obviously, he knew that they both were ready to rip each other’s clothes off and get down to business. But what business, specifically? Although he had found the events of last night quite exhilarating, he hoped that Derek hadn’t been too disappointed by him. Would he be able to handle it any better tonight? _He’s so fucking hot… and sweet!_ He so wanted to make Derek happy. He wanted to be able to give Derek anything and everything he desired. Stiles wanted to feel Derek inside him because the idea of it was so mind-blowingly hot to him. But even more than that, he wanted it because he wouldn’t be able to handle letting Derek down in any way. He kept tapping his right knee while a hundred questions raced around in his head, threatening to drive him insane.

“Stiles?” He turned his head in response to his name and focused in on Derek who looked at him with a worried expression painted across his face. “Is everything okay? You seem… on edge.”

“No… I’m fine. Really!” He took a deep breath and tried to relax. “Really, I’m just…” Convincing Derek and himself as well, that everything was fine, was not an easy task.

“Nervous?” Derek flashed a supportive smile before his eyes refocused on the road.

_Nervous? Why would I be nervous… it’s nothing! We already got over the awkward part yesterday – tonight is going to be easy. It’ll be perfect – this time. He’ll be completely satisfied by me and…_

“Stiles?” Derek called out to him once again. “You’re not saying anything.” His eyes connected with Derek’s, who eyed him from the driver seat and took his hand in his and squeezed gently. “You don’t have to worry about anything, I won’t push you if you’re not…”

“THAT’S NOT IT!” He said that louder than he had intended. “I… I love you, Derek.” He watched the most serene smile you could ever imagine grace Derek’s handsome face as he said it. “I just don’t want to disappoint you. If I can’t…” It was both unnerving and satisfying to get it of his chest and out in the open for judging.

“Listen!” Derek tightened his grip and locked their hands together in such a way that you would question if they were ever going to be separated again. “You could never disappoint me, never. I don’t want you to even think of that.”

“But don’t you want to…”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Derek parked the car in front of his house and killed the engine. Derek turned to face him and smiled softly. “It’s not just what I want. I want to be with you – but I want you to enjoy yourself. Just try to relax, don’t worry about what might or might not happen. Just enjoy what does, okay?”

Stiles nodded and lost himself in the warm tender kiss that Derek placed on his lips as reassurance. They walked in silence to the house where he calmly unlocked the front door, walked inside, and waited for Derek to follow. He watched Derek standing outside, staring at the threshold as it was an invisible wall that he couldn’t break through. “You coming?”

Derek lifted his gaze. “I want to. But are you sure you want me to come inside? Your father did say you weren’t allowed to have – sleepovers. Right?”

He smiled and took Derek by the hand and pulled him inside. Everything seemed so familiar, yet nothing was the same. Tonight he wasn’t drunk, but he still enjoyed the safe feeling of having Derek walk behind him as he climbed the stairs. Even though sex had crossed his mind last night, he hadn’t expected it and had enjoyed the impulsiveness of it all. Tonight, he knew what was about to happen, which kicked his adrenaline into overdrive as they entered his room and closed the door behind them. He was just about to say something when Derek overwhelmed him with an onslaught of wet kisses. He grabbed hold of his lover and started ripping the clothes of him to Derek’s amusement. Stiles broke their string of kisses to take of his own shirt. Midway he jumped when he felt a wet tongue slide across his chest and settle on his left nipple. “Ah, Derek?!” Unable to defend himself as he stood there awkwardly with his hands above his head and the shirt still half on, he felt a surge of electricity run down his spine and all the way to his crotch as Derek kissed and added mild pressure with his teeth to such a sensitive area. Although enjoyable, Derek luckily decided to help him with the shirt; he pulled it off him and threw it to the side. Another passionate kiss fuelled the fire and made his dick harden to the point where it fought to get out of the confined space inside his jeans. He grinned confidently as Derek placed a hand on the small of his back and pressed his crotch against his, grinding their erections against the inside of their jeans and against each other. He could feel how hard Derek was through the layers of fabric that separated them. The thought of what waited inside those jeans drove him crazy with anticipation. Hot and yearning for more, he wanted to dive right in and explore every inch of Derek’s bulge. He knelled down and pressed his face against it while he looked up at a surprised but happy looking Derek that smiled seductively down at him.

“What are you thinking?” Derek let his hands run through Stiles’ hair and caressed his neck.

He didn’t answer the rather obvious question, but instead he unzipped Derek’s pants for him and allowed the enlarged manhood to be on full display in front of him as he pulled Derek’s jeans and boxers down beneath his knees. It looked every bit as good as he remembered, better even. He gazed upon it and wetted his lips in preparation for what his mind was screaming for him to do. Slowly, he opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and pressed it ever so softly against the tip of the head. Derek inhaled deeply as they connected. _Wait a second…_ He pulled back and bit the bottom of his lip while he watched the enticing cock hanging right in front of him.

“Don’t stop now?!” Derek sounded slightly desperate; an amusing thought that he was going to remember for later. “Please?”

“I didn’t mean to… but…” He looked up at the excited werewolf that waited as patiently as he could for him to continue what had only been the very beginning of a completely new experience together. “Should we be using protection?” He was uncertain if there were any risks for any of them. Although he hadn’t been with anyone else and trusted Derek to have stopped him if he was doing anything that could have potentially harmed him, the question wouldn’t go away unless he asked.

Derek lovingly caressed his cheek. “Well, I’m clean. Besides, I can’t get sick like normal people can anyway. And you haven’t been with anyone else. So we don’t have to… but if you are worried?”

“No!” He swallowed hard. “I think I’ll prefer it…. as is.” He licked his lips and ogled Derek’s now rather large cock that was going to go in his mouth and down his throat.

“Well the…” Derek thrusted his hips forward and urged him to do something, anything. “Have at it.”

Uncertain of how to tackle it, he returned to letting his tongue connect with the tip of Derek’s hot dick. He felt it jump as his tongue touched it and started softly licking the tip. It tasted strange and exciting at the same time. He could definitely get addicted to such a thing as he watched and sensed how Derek fought to keep himself from shoving it down his throat and allowed him to dictate the pace. He placed his right hand on Derek’s thigh and leaned in to get more of that delicious cock in his mouth. He playfully pulled the foreskin back and forth with his lips before he allowed the head to slide inside and added pressure around it as it made its way.

Derek moaned and placed a hand on his head. He didn’t add pressure or push inside, Stiles still remained in control of the situation and had begun to enjoy himself.

He pulled back and allowed the head to rest on his lips as he held it there on the edge of his mouth for a little while before he let it slide back inside. He could feel how Derek’s cock hardened and grew with each move he made. Stiles relished in the pleasure it brought him to know that something he did made Derek feel that way. He used his newfound burst of confidence to take more of Derek in the next couple of moves. In and out, little by little, he made his way down the shaft and was soon able to suck on the first few inches unhindered.

Derek started humming and pressed gently on the back of his head to make him take just a little more than he had been able to so far, which made his whole body feel like it had been set on fire. The taste and feel of Derek’s delicious member spread throughout his mouth and increased his own libido. He frantically freed his own throbbing cock and started stroking it as he continued to suck on Derek’s now massive dick. _It’s so fucking BIG!_ He could barely take half of it in his mouth and began to gasp for air as he tried to increase his foothold of it.

Derek roared and added more pressure than before and began moving his hips in unison with Stiles’ motions. The surprise made his heartrate jump as he was now being feed Derek’s erection instead of playing with it on his own terms. The forcefulness of it all made his own dick harden more than he had ever felt before. He could feel precum leak from his cock while his face was being stuffed full of Derek’s impressive rod. He gasped for air and his eyes started tearing slightly in response to his gag reflex being teased repeatedly.

He pulled back and inhaled deeply, causing his throat to close slightly as cold air ran down it. “That’s…. wow.” He was at a loss for words; anything that he said would be an understatement in comparison to how sucking Derek off made him feel. He licked the salty-sweet erection on display from top to bottom and placed soft kisses along the shaft as he moved. He kissed the underside of the soft pink head, pressed his tongue against it, and watched Derek throw his head back in pleasure and hum ever so softly. He continued to play with it for a while and tried figuring out what made Derek moan by trying out anything he could think of.

“You’re really good at this…” Derek flashed a smile and licked his lips in response to his touch. “Makes me wonder if this is really the first time you’ve done this.” It wasn’t a serious question but more playful banter. Derek knew that he was his first – everything.

_I’m good? He likes it – he really does._ Proud and perhaps overconfident, Stiles wrapped his lips firmly around the head of Derek’s huge cock and quickly allowed it to slide around halfway down his throat in one single move. He could feel how Derek shivered in pleasure with every inch he took. He tried making it passed the halfway mark and take more than beforehand, but couldn’t push further no matter how hard he tried. Frustrated that he wasn’t making any progress he started pulling back in order to relax a little. However, as soon as he tried removing his head, he felt Derek’s hand push and add pressure at the back of his head. A mixture of apprehensiveness and lust overwhelmed him as Derek forced his cock back down his throat and started moving passed his previous breaking point. His eyes watered and his body started shaking uncontrollably.

“Just a little more.” Derek’s voice was soft yet demanding. He could feel how he pressed down harder than before and how slowly but surely, another inch or so glided down his sore throat. After having held him in place for a short while, Derek started gently moving his hips back and forth, softly fucking his face.

_Fuck!_ He frantically tapped Derek’s outer thigh with the palm of his hand to signal that he needed air. Thankfully, Derek released his iron grip and let him breathe. Stiles gasped for air and started coughing. The entire room was spinning around as he tried processing the experience. _God, T… That was so hot!_ Even though his throat was sore and his heart pounded furiously against his chest, his dick was rock solid and had started leaking pre-cum that dripped down on his jeans. “Aren’t you being just a tad rough?”

Derek smirked. “You seem to like it.” He was no doubt referring to his raging hard on. Derek stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. He removed his socks before he helped Stiles back on his feet and pressed his lips hard against his. Derek’s massive piece poked him in the stomach and made it difficult to get close.

He laughed aloud. “You keep pushing me away.” Derek smiled at him and placed his right hand firmly on his chest. With the gentlest of pushes, Derek made him fall backwards onto his bed with a loud thump. The surprise fall made him giggle like a crazy, his belly tickled while his body quickly adjusted to the soft surface of his bed. “What are you…?” Derek hushed him and leaned towards the bed; he effortlessly pulled Stiles’ pants off him and continued to strip him completely naked. The werewolf then kneeled down on the bed and firmly placed his palms on the inside of his thighs and pushed out to spread his legs and leave him totally exposed. _What is he doing… is he going to…_ His mind went blank as Derek pressed his lips softly against the inside of his thigh, right above his left knee. The kiss was light as a feather, but he increased the pressure as he moved higher and higher. _Oh, my…_ Stiles held his breath as Derek reached the very inside and presumably last destination where he placed a lingering kiss on his soft ticklish skin. He watched as Derek lifted his head slightly and moved it over his dick that craved to be touched. _He’s going to suck me off? Damn I want him to do it so bad._ Derek held his head in place and allowed his hot breath to glide over his dick that jolted and moved with every breath Derek took. To his surprise, Derek didn’t stay there and instead turned his attention to his right leg and repeated the entire procedure. Each kiss on his skin made him smile slightly as he started to get used to the playfulness of Derek’s seductive skills. Finished with his second leg, Derek once again ignored the part of him that he dreadfully wanted him to touch and moved higher towards his abdomen. A kiss was placed right under his bellybutton and followed by a second one slightly lower. Derek’s lips pulled lightly at the fine strains of hair that trailed downwards and followed them until he finally ended up where Stiles had hoped he would.

The first time Derek kissed his dick; a shockwave of pleasure ran through him and caused him to thrust his hips upwards. The feeling of Derek’s hands running gently up and down his thighs helped him relax slightly, if only for a little while. He inhaled as Derek firmly grasped the base of his cock and started slowly jerking him off. It felt nice, euphoric even. He closed his eyes and settled into the feeling of someone else working his dick.

_Fuck!_ Quickly and without warning, Derek pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock and licked right from the base to the top and finished by sucking gently on the head. Three more moves like that made him whimper desperately. A new and equally wonderful feeling washed over him as Derek began to suck on the head continuously.

Stiles frantically ran his hands through Derek’s hair and pulled at it ever so often in an attempt to keep himself lying still so he could enjoy things as much as possible. He moaned loudly as Derek took more of his dick into his mouth and started guiding it down his throat. _Wow! What a feeling – shit! Did Derek feel like this when I? Ah…. Fuck! How did he stop himself from ramming it down deeper when it feels this good?_ He couldn’t help himself, he obviously didn’t have the self-control that Derek possessed. He desperately pressed Derek’s head down and thrusted his hips in an attempt to pack his entire dick down his lover’s throat. _Ah… So good!_ His heart pumped furiously within his chest as he found his rhythm and started fucking Derek’s throat while Derek passionately tried to move in unison. Everything was a hot blur as he lost himself in the moment and continued to force himself further and further down.

Derek stopped, pulled back and without hesitation moved in for a sloppy kiss while they both furiously pumped their pent up erections.

“De-Derek!? Are you going to cum soon? I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” He felt like he was about to explode any moment, but wanted to wait for Derek if at all possible.

“That depends…” Derek flashed a devilish grin and licked his lips. “Can I cum in your mouth?”

The question didn’t surprise him as much as he thought it would, it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it himself at some point. He only responded by nodding gently and leaned himself against the headboard. Derek positioned himself with a knee on one side of him and placed his opposite foot firmly on the bed to steady himself. The pre-cum leaking from Derek’s throbbing erection coated his lips before it entered his mouth. He prayed with all his heart that it wouldn’t take Derek long to get to the point he needed as he could feel his body give in to his urge to cum. The speed of Derek’s thrusts increased and his breathing intensified dramatically. Stiles jerked his own dick fast and hard while Derek fucked his face with increased vigour. With his spare hand, he reached around and grabbed Derek’s perfectly sculpted ass, which caused the werewolf to roar and push he cock down his throat on last time. Derek steadied himself against the wall with his hands while his pulsating dick poured an obscene amount of jizz down his throat and left him with no other choice than to swallow it all. _I’m cumming!_ Stiles’ own climax made him erupt like a volcano of love that spewed hot cum everywhere in its vicinity, covering Derek’s thigh and his own stomach in a sticky mess.

The world stood still for a while before Derek slowly pulled his dick out of his mouth and dripped the last remaining cum on his chest. “That was…”

Stiles gasped for air. “Fantastic!” He could barely keep his eyes open as he laid there bathed in cum and ecstasy beyond his wildest dreams. He hadn’t even comprehended it all, and he wasn’t sure that he was ever going to. Derek lowered himself down and rested his slightly damp forehead against his. He went in for a kiss without thinking about the fact that his mouth was still covered in Derek’s jizz. It didn’t stop Derek as he softly licked his lips and kissed him continuously.

A moment passed while they both regained their composure. Derek started moving and began cleaning himself and Stiles, who hadn’t moved and inch.

He couldn’t help himself smiling like an idiot. The need to get up and rinse his mouth of the residual cum finally become strong enough to force him into motion. He sluggishly walked to the bathroom, leaned over the sink, and focused his thoughts before he turned on the water and started rinsing his mouth out.

Derek followed him and was obviously comfortable enough around him by now, that he thought it okay to pee in front of him. “What?” He raised an eyebrow at him as he kept staring.

Stiles turned off the water and dried his face. “Nothing. I just didn’t know we were at that stage in our relationship already.”

“Is it a problem?” Derek flushed and moved over to the sink.

“Nope, no problem.” It really didn’t bother him. In fact, it made him feel as if he and Derek were already completely comfortable with each other. He walked passed Derek, back out into the hallway, and continued to his room.

Derek soon followed and closed the door behind him. He looked at him with a concerned look on his face. “I really don’t want to leave.”

_Leave?_ “Why would you do that?” He couldn’t understand what Derek was trying to say.

Derek walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Standing so close together while being naked, without having a raging hard on, made him feel intimate with Derek on a completely new level. Derek placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Your father? If he finds me in the house tomorrow. I’m actually not sure that I’m going to survive it.”

Right, his father had forbidden him for having anyone over until he had decided if Stiles had been grounded or not after all that had happened. Nevertheless, he didn’t want Derek to leave. What were they going to do? He tilted his head slightly to the right. “He didn’t discover you last time, right?”

Derek grinned and ushered him into bed. “Guess you have a point. But don’t expect me to just come over and please you whenever you want, and then be gone in the morning - anymore.” They both settled in with Derek wrapping his hands around his waist. “I’m not that kind of guy.”

Stiles smiled to himself and nodded. He felt so incredibly lucky that he had found someone as special as Derek. A guy that wanted to spend his mornings with him. It didn’t take long for his body to relax and he could feel how his need for sleep overpowered almost anything else. Sluggishly he used his last strength to utter a few words. “I love you, Derek.”

“I love you, Stiles.” He could feel Derek place a kiss on his neck and fell asleep with the feeling of complete satisfaction. Although not a perfect first date, the night had ended just as he had wished. With Derek lying next to him.


	19. Morning Glory

Honestly, nobody should be awake at such an hour. _What? Huh… what’s going on?_

Stiles could barely open his eyes, let alone comprehend what was going on around him at the time. He tried sitting up in order to figure out what was happening around him. _Ah, fuck I’m tired…_

“Stiles?” Finally, he understood that Derek had been trying to get his attention.

“What you want? Go to sleep…” He buried his face in his pillow and tried to ignore the world that tried forcing itself on him. Unfortunately, I didn’t seem like the world was going to leave him alone anytime soon. Derek kept poking him in the back, and not in the good way. “WHAT!?”

“Wow, someone is a bit grumpy.” Derek sounded almost offended that he had raised his voice – a little.

Seriously, he was the one that had woken him up at what he could only assume was the crack of dawn. What time was it anyway? “Derek… what time is it… seriously, why did you wake me?”

“It’s 7:34 am.” Derek calmly stated it as if getting up that early was the most natural thing in the entire universe. Frankly, the mornings were evil and had to be beaten with sleep, lots of sleep.

_What the hell?_ “Why are you waking me up so early on a Sunday? Shit!” He tried to get a hold of the situation and figure out what would make Derek do such a thing.

Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your dad…”

_FUCK!_ He opened his eyes and frantically jumped out of bed. “He can’t be back already!? Tell me this isn’t happening!” He paced back and forth while his pulse raised through the roof and threatened to give him a heart attack at a way to early age. _Hyperventilating… OMG! I’m actually hyperventilating._

“Stiles?” Derek called out to him and forced him to refocus for a second. “Relax; your dad isn’t home yet.”

He stared at Derek who was lying comfortably in the warm bed, while he was standing in the middle of his room, butt naked, freaking out because a stupid Sourwolf had unnecessarily scared him senseless. “What the hell!? Don’t scare me like that! I thought I was done for.”

Derek just smiled softly at him and held out his hand. “Come back to bed you silly thing.”

_Silly? I’m the one being silly, am I?_ He climbed back into bed, slid under the covers, and settled in besides Derek. _He’s the one that wakes me up for no reason at all and scares the living shit out of me._ “I hate you right now, just so you know.”

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around him. “No you don’t.” Derek pinned him down and pressed himself against him, trapping him between the bed and a hard place. “You love me, you can’t deny that.”

He couldn’t stay mad at Derek even if he wanted to. “Meh, I think you are overrating yourself right now.”

“Really?” Derek loosened his grip and eventually let go of him entirely. “Guess I should just go then, if I’m not wanted.” Before he could really comprehend it all, Derek had already gotten out of bed.

“NO WAIT!?” _How did this happen all of sudden?_ “Don’t go!”

Derek turned and faced him; he crossed his arms and sighed. “Then apologize.”

“What?” _He can’t be serious… I didn’t mean it, of course…. Still…_ “Seriously?” He questioned Derek’s sanity at that moment.

“Seriously.” Derek stood his ground and raised an eyebrow at him. “It hurt when you said you hated me.”

_Wow, didn’t realize that Derek was so sensitive._ “But you made me think my dad was home, I was totally losing it, you know.” He was sorry that he had hurt Derek, truly, he didn’t mean to.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out. But it’s not my fault that you only reacted to part of what I was saying. That was an accident. You saying that you hate me – that’s not okay.”

Derek seemed more upset about it than he had realized initially. And true, Derek hadn’t done anything wrong, unless you call trying to talk to him in the middle of the morning, wrong. Perhaps he had overreacted slightly about the whole thing. “I’m – I’m sorry, okay.” He looked up at Derek and tried to show him he meant it by sending him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. “I didn’t mean it.”

Derek’s expression softened and he started to smile. “That’s better. But maybe you should make it up to me, just to be on the safe side.”

_Make it up to him?_ “What do you mean?” Although happy that Derek might stick around longer, he wondered what he meant.

Derek pointed at his dick with a devilish smile on his face. “I mean this.”

He bit his lip and tried to conceal the fact that he was smiling. _Damn, why do I find this so hot?_ It was hopeless to try to resist, Derek merely had to smile at him the right way to get him all hot and bothered. How would anyone in their right mind say no to such a delicious treat? “Um, well…” His mouth went dry and refused to listen when he tried to speak.

The fact that Derek stood next to his bed while he was lying down, meant that his face and Derek’s tempting dick was almost in perfect alinement. However, before his brain had a chance to register what had been said, let alone act on it, Derek had found his way over to where his underwear was lying on the floor among the rest of their scattered clothes.

“As tempting as a morning blow sounds, I actually think I should be going.” He watched Derek pull his boxers on and hide his most enchanting feature. “Unless you know for certain that your father isn’t going to be home anytime soon and find me with my dick down his son’s throat.”

“I… he shouldn’t be home for a while.” He licked his lips and watched Derek like a hawk. “You could stay a little longer.” The idea of Derek’s hard cock for breakfast made him horny as fuck.

Derek leaned in for a kiss, but hadn’t stopped picking his things up from the floor like he had wanted him to. “We can’t afford to get either of us into any more trouble if we hope to make your father at least tolerate me.” Derek started to get dressed. “Besides, I don’t want to do anything rushed with you. So let’s just promise each other that the next time, neither of us have to sneak out or be somewhere after. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” It would indeed be bad if his father came home before Derek had left. Nevertheless, that didn’t get him what he desired. Still, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Derek thought about what was best for him, and not just what was best for his dick. “I still wish you wouldn’t leave. Even if it is probably for the best.”

Derek grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “I promise I will make it up to you next time.”

“Blowjob?” His dick twitched as his mind went wild with ideas of Derek sucking him off.

“Sure…” Derek smiled and tilted his head to the side. “Whatever you want. As long as you’re in my bed next time.”

_His bed?_ “You’re inviting me over to your place. I…” The idea sounded heavenly to him. They would be alone, with no one that could bother them or force them apart. The only problem was the small matter of convincing his father that he could spend the night at his boyfriend’s house – his older boyfriend.

“Are you going to let me out this time? Or do I have to go through the window again?” Derek gestured towards the door. He was probably hoping to leave via the front door for a change.

“Sure…” He sluggishly dragged himself out of bed. _Now where did I leave my?_ Stiles searched the floor with his eyes and looked for his boxer briefs so he could let Derek out as a good boyfriend would. However, the underwear eluded him.

“Looking for something?” Derek frivolously held up his red boxers and smiled.

“Thanx, I was just about to go mental if you hadn’t…” He reached out to grab the briefs, but found that Derek slowly pulled them away as he approached. “HEY! What’s the big idea?”

Derek stared intensely at him and licked his lips. “What can I say? I just prefer you without.”

“Fine then, keep them. I don’t care.” Though flattered by Derek’s words, he wasn’t in the mood for games.

“I wonder what the neighbours will say, you making out with a hot guy on the porch. Butt naked.”

“Did you really just referrer to yourself as a hot guy?” Derek didn’t dignify it with an answer. Stiles walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers. “Luckily, I have plenty more to choose from.” He grabbed a pair and pulled them on. Derek hadn’t stolen his shirt yet, so he quickly fished it up and threw it on and headed for the door.

Derek obediently followed him and they soon found themselves standing before the all too familiar front door. It was somewhat strange, standing there with Derek, forced to say goodbye because his father might find out that he had once again disobeyed him. Filled with second thoughts, he grabbed Derek by the arm. “Maybe, you don’t have to go… like…”

“What about your father?” Derek smiled softly. “How are you going to explain that despite him telling you that you weren’t allowed to have visitors, I slept over?”

“Maybe if… last time he didn’t notice you when you jumped out the window. We could just do that again, right?” Suddenly, he was all too aware of how desperately he wanted Derek to stay. His life wasn’t the same without him, literally.

“And my car?” Derek sighed. “Even if he doesn’t see me if I leave the same way as last. He’s going to ask questions about the black Camaro parked outside, which mysteriously disappeared minutes after he came home.”

Derek did have a point, unfortunately. However, he didn’t seem to need much convincing that every idea Stiles had, would amount to nothing. _Doesn’t he want to stay? NO! Don’t think that… he likes… loves you._ He tried to shake the negative thoughts from his head and focused in on Derek’s gorgeous face. It was easy to lose track of time and just stare at such a pleasing image, forgetting his worries and everyday problems. Which was exactly why he wanted Derek to stay for as long as possible. “Please stay… for me?”

Derek placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “I think I should leave, for your sake. And ours… It’s not because I want to, trust me.”

“Right…” He nodded hesitantly and puckered his lips.

“Don’t be like that; we’ll see each other soon. After school or at least at the weekend?” Derek carefully guided his lips onto his and pressed softly against them. “You’re stuck with me.”

Stiles reluctantly loosened his grip and watched Derek walk out the door and over to his car. The moment seemed to pass by too quickly as he soon found himself standing alone in the doorway, trying to see if he could still spot Derek’s car in the distance. _Gone…_

Slowly and slightly depressed, Stiles locked the door and started walking back up the stairs to his room. _Damn, even if he’s right… even if it’s probably the safest…. I so wanted him to stay._

As he entered his room, his eyes lingered on the state of it all and wondered if he was ever going to tidy up in there. Never mind, he was too tired to do anything about it at the moment and stripped himself off his clothes before he casually jumped back into bed.

_Aaaah, everything smells of Derek._

He rolled around and tried to wrap himself in the scent so he wouldn’t feel completely alone. It felt nice and comforting that Derek’s scent remained with him even if they were apart. “You’ll keep me company, won’t you Wolf?” Stiles reached for the stuffed toy wolf that had also spent the night in bed with him – and Derek. _Already I’m having threesomes. Give a guy a bone and he’ll go to town._ The idea lingered in his head for a second before he dismissed it, no way was he going to share Derek with anybody. And he wanted to belong to Derek only. Anyway, Wolf didn’t count as he wasn’t alive – or a person. He was just the cutest, most perfect gift you could imagine - which smelled like Derek.

Stiles inhaled deeply as he thought about everything he loved about his werewolf. _His smile – nice muscles – he’s so sweet and nice to me – and that body._ He felt how his dick twitched and started to grow. _Fuck! And that incredibly… I so want him to fuck me with that huge dick!_

The events of last remained fresh in his mind and quickly overwhelmed him. Stiles playfully touched his dick and smiled. He felt how it grew while he thought of Derek’s hands on his body, lying next to him as he had done not too long ago. He bit his lips, wrapped his right hand firmly around his cock, and started jerking it softly. Honestly, Derek needed to fuck him sooner than later. Stiles knew that he was the one who had been afraid and too unprepared to handle all of Derek, but he wanted them to connect on a deeper level than they already had.

Perhaps he should talk to Danny about – sex. He might have some useful advice since he knew a lot more than he did, about all things gay – and sex in general. Stiles chuckled. _The perks of having a gay friend…_

His phone lit up. _A text?_ Stiles stretched his body in order to see the screen. _From Derek!?_

[Hi… hope you’re not too disappointed that I left.]

About the only thing capable of making him let go of his throbbing erection was his need to answer Derek as soon as possible to make sure that he didn’t lose one single second of their relationship.

[Um, no… a little. I wouldn’t mind having you next to me right now. But I guess you’re probably right about not risking my father getting home and finding out that I have disobeyed him, yet again. So… I’ll live.]

Stiles sighed heavily and poked at his slightly deflated hard on. _Another text?_

[Glad you understand. Guess I should just get off your porch then?]

_Porch?_ A split second was all it took for him to jump out of bed and start running out of his room. _Oh, pants, Stilinski!_ He almost tripped over trying to pull on his boxers as fast as he possibly could. _Derek is back, why?_ His mind was a complete mess as he stumbled down the stairs and tried to catch his breath. He ripped the door open. “Derek?”

His werewolf was standing there, smiling softly and stared at him with those piercingly blue eyes. Derek appeared calm as ever, but smirked slightly at him as he stood there in the doorway wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. “Happy to see me?”

“I…” He suddenly realized that although not completely hard, he still sported at healthy bulge. “Why are you…? I mean. You’re back?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. “Can’t a guy change his mind and decided that he wanted to risk everything to spend some more time with his adorable and sexy boyfriend?”

_Adorable? Sexy?_ “What about your car?”

“I parked it pretty far away.” Derek took a step closer to him. “So your father wouldn’t see it when he came back. And then I ran back here – to you.”

Stiles decided then and there to stop worrying so much, for a change. He wished that Derek hadn’t left, and now he was back and there were no need to question it any further. He had gotten what he had wanted and should just enjoy it. He passionately wrapped his arms around Derek and kissed him hard. Derek pleasingly responded by grunting and grabbed his ass with his firm hands. _Fuck! I want him so badly._ Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and felt how his lover carried his weight as if it was nothing at all. He barely sensed it as Derek carried him inside and closed the door behind them. Stiles hung on tight to Derek’s solid body and continued kissing him; he felt how Derek’s tongue spread his lips apart and proceeded to explore every inch of his mouth.

“Upstairs?” Derek broke the flow of kisses long enough to inquire about their destination.

“Ye… yes!” Stiles panted heavily and inhaled deeply before he once again locked lips with Derek. As Derek carried him effortlessly upstairs, he contemplated allowing his lover to take him right there instead of having to wait a second longer. The idea was awfully tempting to him, but all Derek’s efforts to mask his presence would have been for nothing if his father came home to find them both on the staircase.

Derek placed him softly on his bed and proceeded to undress. Stiles could never get tired of watching him strip; he bit his lips and savoured the moment while his right hand started grinding itself against his bulge.

“Someone’s eager.” Derek smiled at him and pulled off his boxer briefs, letting the last piece of clothing he had fall to the ground and revealed himself in all his glory.

His brain barely functioned now that he helplessly stared at Derek’s naked body. He pulled at his boxers but was quickly stopped by Derek who had a devilish smile on his face. “Wha..?”

Derek hushed him and proceeded to lower his head down to his crotch. The feeling of Derek pressing his face against his crotch filled him with lust and made him so hard that it was almost too much to bare. Skilfully, Derek pulled off his underwear with his teeth without a single misstep. _So HOT!_ He watched his boxers fall to the floor and held his breath as Derek lowered himself between his legs like a predator descending on its prey. Stiles was afraid that he was going to explode right from the get go and moaned with great pleasure as Derek’s tongue glided softly against his throbbing cock, already leaking from sheer anticipation. It was every bit as amazing as last time, to feel Derek’s lips wrap around the head of his dick and slowly slide down the shaft. Even so, it seemed that he might actually be able to control himself a little better this time and just enjoy it as Derek played with his dick. Derek looked up at him while he worked; his intense stare alongside the feeling of his mouth around Stiles’ dick was pure bliss.

“Ah, damn! I could seriously get used to this.” Dry mouthed and out of breath, he tried smiling at Derek.

“I see.” Derek aligned their erections and laid his massive piece on top of Stiles’. The weight of it pressed down on his dick and reminded him of just how much bigger Derek was. “Care to repay the favour?” Derek smiled seductively at him while he jerked them both off.

He nodded and got on his knees. “How… where do you want me?”

“That’s fine. Just lie on your arms and suck on my dick.” Derek’s assertive tone made him even hotter than before. Stiles did as he had been told and lowered himself down to Derek’s manhood. The slightly weird angle meant that he had to bend his back and push out his ass in order to get a good position. “That’s good.” Derek didn’t waste time, he pressed the tip of his cock against Stiles’ lips and pushed it inside his mouth. “Ah… just like that.” Derek started breathing deeply and slowly moved his hips back and forth. Whether it was the fact that he wasn’t as nervous as last time, or if he’d actually gotten better, Stiles found it relatively easy to take a few good inches down his throat and started sucking passionately on Derek’s slick pole. Derek’s hands ran up and down his back and caressed his skin while he took even more of his hot erection. He could feel how Derek pressed himself slightly deeper and moaned loudly as he obediently took everything he had been offered. “Fuck! You’re so good, Stiles.” Derek’s right hand slid down his spine and reached the top of his crack. “Your ass looks so good.”

Derek’s words of praise made his confidence raise. He had longed for his werewolf to slide inside him with that delicious dick and fill him up. Now was a good a chance as any. He pulled his head back and looked up at Derek. “Would you mind…? I think we should try again… I mean…”

Derek grinned from ear to ear. “You want me to fuck you?” He nodded softly, but Derek clearly wanted him to say it. “Tell me you want it.”

“I…” He swallowed hard and puckered his lips. “I want you to fuck me, please.”

Derek’s eyes glowed for a second before he jumped of the bed. “Lie on your back.” Derek went over to the side table and opened the drawer where he stored his lube and vibrator. A few glances passed between them before Derek grabbed both the lube and the vibrator, he then returned to the bed and positioned himself between Stiles’ legs.

He raised an eyebrow at Derek. “What are you doing?” What was going through Derek’s mind? What was his plan with the vibrator? A million thoughts flew through his mind as he watched the werewolf smile seductively at him as he handed him the vibrator.

“Let’s try and make you more comfortable this time. Before I fuck your brains out.” Derek lubed up a finger and proceeded to rub it against his hole. The cold lube made his muscles tighten, but he soon relaxed and started to enjoy the feeling of Derek’s finger pressing against his entrance. “Play with yourself.” Derek relaxed himself and firmly wrapped a hand around his own erection.

“What?” He didn’t know what to say. Did Derek want him to use the vibrator while he watched? He couldn’t do that, it would be way too embarrassing to do such a thing in front of someone else. “I can’t…. I mean, you’re looking at me.” He felt his face go burning red.

“I want you to relax. Enjoy yourself.” Derek smiled reassuringly. “I really want to fuck you, Stiles. I just want you to be comfortable – or, as comfortable as possible. Even if it’s just a little, the vibrator should help make things go smoother.”

Derek was so caring that he didn’t know what to say. Even though he wanted nothing more than to plunge his dick inside him, Derek didn’t want to hurt him and felt that it was worth the wait and effort, no matter how many times they had to try before they made it work. Stiles exhaled and tried relaxing himself as much he could. “I need more lube.” He held the vibrator out and watched Derek pour some lube on it and grease it up nicely for him. With the residual lube in his hand, Derek started slowly working his own dick in preparation for when he was ready for it. Stiles could get used to this, watching the man he loved jerking of while he waited for the moment he was able to slide inside him. He pressed the tip of the vibrator against his lubed up hole and took a deep breath. The tip easily slid inside him and made his body go all tingly with excitement. Stiles hadn’t turned on the vibrator yet and used it as a small dildo to begin with, slowly stretching his rim. The sound it made when he turned the power on sent a wave of electricity though his body that caused him to shiver uncontrollably. Derek made a low humming noise, which seemed to indicate that the site of his lover pleasuring himself was a major turn on.

Stiles slowly started fucking himself with the vibrator, letting out soft moans as the toy pressed inside him. It didn’t take too long for him to get completely used to the toy and started imagining what it was going to be like getting fucked by Derek. “I’m ready.” His words made Derek puff his chest and position himself between his legs. The vibrator was turned off and moved to the side and Derek pressed the tip of his cock against his hole and held it there.

“Ready?” Derek lovingly caressed the inside of his thighs while he waited for his reply.

This was it, as ready as he’d ever be. “Yea.”

Derek started adding more pressure and slowly pushed inside him. His pulse skyrocketed as the head slowly entered and filled him more than the vibrator had. Both his and Derek’s breathing had become deep and primal now that Derek had slid the top of his dick inside him. A moment passed where Derek just held his dick in place, allowing Stiles to relax slightly before he started moving again.

The first inch slid inside him with relative ease and caused Derek to moan. “Oh, fuck! You’re seriously tight.”

He couldn’t help smiling and giggled slightly at Derek’s comment. They were both sweating heavily as Derek pushed further inside him. “AH! Wai… wait!” The feeling of Derek stretching him was all consuming and so intense that his whole body burned with passion.

Derek stopped his movements and held his position. “Are you okay?”

“Yea…” Stiles exhaled. “Just give me sec…” It was such a strange feeling, having Derek inside him. Even though he was actually beginning to enjoy himself, the notion of Derek actually moving, made his hands sweaty and his body tremble. He hesitantly asked. “How am I doing?” Not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer.

Derek smiled at him. “You’re doing really well.”

He frowned at the vague answer. “Don’t be like that, tell me.” He breathed deeply and tried to relax more.

Derek rested his hands on his chest. “I’d say about a third.”

“A third left?” He was obviously doing better than he had thought.

“No. It’s about a third of the way inside. But that’s not bad.” Derek’s attempts at comfort wasn’t really making him feel any better.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry, Derek. That I’m not…”

Derek hushed him and smiled softly. “Don’t say that, you’re great. Just try and relax and let me handle things for a while.” Derek slowly began to pull out. The sensation made him feel like he was burning up inside, but it was a short-lived pain that was quickly followed by a refreshing wave of pleasure in its stead. Slowly but surely, Derek started moving back and forth, fucking him softly with the first couple of inches.

Stiles was a hot mess that moaned each time Derek pushed back inside him. “Ah, Fuck! So big… fuck.”

“You feel so fucking nice around my dick. I love sliding inside you.” Derek’s vigour increased slightly.

Stiles could feel how he pushed further inside and started moving faster. “Ah!” It wasn’t just painful anymore, pleasure had begun to find its way to him as he had started getting used to Derek fucking him, even if he still couldn’t take it all. “Damn! That actually feels nice.” He started to get hard from the feeling of Derek’s dick inside him.

His words had spurred Derek on. Confidently, Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ dick and started jerking him off.

“OH… my… oh… OH!” Everything was so incredible and intense that he couldn’t focus. His brain could barely comprehend the feeling of being jerked off and fucked at the same time, let alone form a coherent sentence. Stiles’ body trembled, every fibre of his being tightened and his cock pulsated violently. “Ah… Derek! I can’t… I’m going to cum!”

Derek picked up his speed. “Just a little more.”

Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore and blew his load all over himself, plastering his chest. “Fuck!” He came so hard that his eyesight had become blurry and he huffed uncontrollably in an attempt to catch his breath. Satisfied and emptied of energy, Stiles collapsed on his bed. Derek continued to fuck him, but any pleasure he had gotten out of it beforehand, was gone now that every muscle in his body screamed with exhaustion. He tried enduring it in an attempt to please Derek for as long as possible, but it became blatantly clear that the moment had passed.

Derek pulled out as delicately as he could, forcing Stiles to gasp as sharp pain ran through his body. Their sweaty and slightly salty lips connected and engulfed each other in an attempt to swallow as much of the other person as they could. When they came up for air, Derek smiled softly at him and pressed a tender kiss on his forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned.” Derek got up and grabbed some paper towel to dry him of with before he left his room.

Stiles heard the water being turned on in the bathroom. _Wow, that was great…. I knew I would love getting fucked…. Even if I couldn’t take it all._ He smiled to himself. _Derek is so perfect. He cares for me, protects me. And he does everything to please me…. And he doesn’t care if he gets anything in return. What does he get? What did he get? He didn’t… wait, I was the only one that…_

Derek returned and smiled at him as he entered the room. “Are you, alright?” He then closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, tilting his head slightly to the right and raised an eyebrow.

“Yea, fine…. Overwhelmed. But good.” He really did feel amazing, even if his body was sore from his first experience with anal sex. “It’s just…” Stiles didn’t know how to say it, he held his tongue and watched Derek get into bed and slide next to him.

“What?” Derek looked suspicious. Well, who wouldn’t be when he kept stopping mid-sentence?

“Do you want me to suck you off?” The way the words exploded out of his mouth surprised even himself and caused his face to go all kinds of red. Derek laughed uncontrollably. It was the first time he had really seen Derek laugh. Although he always seemed pretty happy whenever they were together, Derek didn’t really laugh or display his emotions in the same way that he did. “I’m serious. STOP laughing at me! I mean it’s the least I can do after… you didn’t… you know…”

The laughter died down and Derek returned to his usual self, in control and way too serious about everything. “I didn’t what?”

He swallowed hard. “I don’t think I want to get up anytime soon…. But I really liked what just happened, and… I mean, I guess you could see that… quite literally.” Stiles took a deep breath and tried to relax a little. “You didn’t cum.”

“Oh?” It seemed like he had actually gotten the better of Derek for a moment. “You don’t have to worry about that. Don’t think for a second that I didn’t enjoy it just because I didn’t. We’re not there yet… where I can just…. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know that.” He leaned closer to Derek and placed his hand on top of his. “So because I couldn’t hold out, I want to make it up to you. Isn’t that… that shouldn’t be a bad thing, right? I don’t want you to be dis – disappointed in me, you know.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Derek sighed loudly.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Sure, he wasn’t a genius, but calling him an idiot, that was uncalled for.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Derek pulled him close and pressed their bodies together and rested Stiles’ head against his chest. “I’m not here to just... FUCK you. I’m not interested in a booty call or a one night stand. I want to be with you…” Derek’s words resonated inside him, making him feel all fuzzy and warm. “…So, let’s just take the time we need. I’m not in any hurry.”

“Right…” Although he understood every word. Although he knew where Derek was coming from, he still couldn’t figure out why someone so perfect and hot as Derek, would be satisfied with an inexperienced weirdo like himself. “…but, why are being so nice about it?”

“What would you have me do?” Derek tilted his head and smirked. “Was I supposed to kick your door down, rip your close of and push you against the staircase…” Derek’s voice became deep and velvet like. “… and just claim you? Force you to take every inch and don’t care about your feelings? Fuck you raw while you screamed for mercy?”

“Wow, easy there!” The scenario ran though his overactive imagination and made his heart jump in his chest. “I guess that wouldn’t have worked… in real life.” Fantasy, now that was a whole other game. However, Derek was right as always. He should really just learn to be thankful about that instead of questioning it all the time. “I’m glad you’re you… the way you are. Just so we are clear, you know?”

Derek smiled and sighed. “You’re such a mess. Just like me. I think that’s why I love you so much. Because we’re the same.”

_The same?_ “Yea, right. If we’re the same, why are you so much more… relaxed? Than me?” Derek was much better at the whole relationship thing than he was, and obviously, he was more mature since he was older.

“Relaxed?” Derek stared off into the distance for a moment, it seemed like his mind had gone somewhere else entirely. Luckily, he looked at him again and smiled. “It’s because of you, that I’m relaxed. I wasn’t always you know… I actually didn’t think I’d find anyone like you. But there you were…” Derek chuckled. “… almost getting yourself killed and completely helpless.”

“Yea, thank God I don’t think things through and end up in dangerous situations.” Still, he couldn’t see what it was that Derek saw in him. “But like, why me? You could have any guy… or girl. But you picked me?”

Derek nuzzled him. “You don’t get how amazing you are, do you? No one else compares to you, Stiles.”

His heart was beating faster than he’d ever thought possible, Derek’s words made him melt on the spot and left him defenceless against him. “I just don’t see it… specifically, why me?”

“Specifically?” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Well, you smell nice.”

“Wha?” He rolled his eyes and nudged Derek with his shoulder. “How do you like someone because of their smell?”

“Don’t you like my smell?” Derek waited for a reply, but he didn’t really know what to say, sure he thought that Derek, all sweaty and hot, smelled nice. But it wasn’t like he wouldn’t love Derek if he smelled differently, right? “There’s also your smile… the way your eyes sparkle when you look at me. Your nose twitches like a little bunny when you worry, I find that incredibly sexy.” Derek’s eyes looked hungry and lingered on him. “And did I mention your ass? So perfect that I’ve had trouble controlling myself.”

_Wow… he thinks all that… about me?_ “I don’t know what to say… like… I’m totally happy that you think so.”

Derek’s sapphire blue eyes glowed slightly. “I wish you could see yourself, the way I see you.”

Stiles’ heart jumped. “Heh, well I… If it’s anything like the way I see you. I’m a lucky boy indeed.” They shared a deep and long-lasting kiss that made Stiles feel happier and more at ease than he had ever felt before. Lying next to Derek was pure bliss; nothing could describe it in full. Derek obviously thought that he was special, and that made him feel special, as if he was worth something. Derek was such a great boyfriend, he always knew exactly what to do or say. “You’re really good at all this stuff, you know. Relationships.”

Derek looked slightly upset and averted his gaze. “Thank you. I’m glad that you think so.”

“What?” Had he said something funny, wrong? Maybe he had offended Derek somehow, even if he had no idea how. “I meant it… like… I think you are a great boyfriend. HECK! You’re the best boyfriend I could ever wish for… I wouldn’t even be able to imagine a boyfriend as perfect as you… you’re the absolute bes…” Derek’s gentle smile allowed him to regain his focus and relax slightly. “I love you, Derek. Truly.” Stiles reached out his hand and caressed Derek’s cheek. It wasn’t something obvious that made him do it, Derek didn’t cry and hadn’t tried to pull away from him, yet, somehow he felt that Derek was saddened greatly by something, a memory or experience that weighed heavily on his heart. “Don’t be sad… I’m here for you, Derek?”

“It’s just that…” Derek forced a smile to his face. “You think I’m a great boyfriend… that I’m a good person.” It was downright excruciating to see Derek like that, unable to do anything than just be there for him. “I’m not that person… the person you think I am.” Derek turned and faced him, gazing directly into his eyes. “I’m the worst person you could end up with… I’ll end up brining you nothing but pain.”

“That can’t be… I don’t believe that. Why would you even say such a thing!?” Derek could never hurt him; Stiles had seen the length that Derek would go to in order to protect someone he cared about, and that person, the guy he loved, would rather die than hurt someone he loved. “Derek, I…” Stiles’ heart sank; Derek’s eyes were wet and filed with sorrow, he stared at the single tear that lingered on his cheek, which made his gut turn in anguish.

“I’m sorry…” Derek wiped the tear from his face. “I don’t want you to see me this way.”

“Please don’t hide yourself from me.” Stiles couldn’t stand to see Derek sad. But more than that, he couldn’t stand the idea of Derek being sad and having to hide it from him because he didn’t want to be a burden. “You just cry… scream… hell, feel free to trash my room if you think it’ll help – I don’t think anyone would notice.” They both smiled, Stiles silliness had rightfully helped lift the mood a little. “Just don’t hide from me, okay? You’re not alone anymore… you’re not alone. I’ll love you no matter what, promise.”

The intensity of the moment was almost unbearable. However, all Stiles’ fears and worries melted away as Derek passionately kissed him and held him firmly in his grasp. “I promise I’ll remember… from now on, I’m not alone.” He lost himself in Derek’s embrace and left all ideas of control behind, he just enjoyed the feeling of being this close to the man he loved, feeling his heartbeat and allowing his lover to be who he truly was, no exceptions.

A minute, an hour? Stiles was unsure of how long they laid there in silence before Derek’s expression hardened slightly. “I’ve been in love before…” Derek seemed to struggle with each word, having to convince himself to say it aloud before his mouth followed his command.

“You don’t have to force yourself, I’m here when – if, you’re ready to share.” He smiled at his werewolf and rested his hands on his chest.

“I want to share… no more hiding, right?” Derek smiled, genuinely this time. “When I say I’ve been in love before… It wasn’t like what I feel for you. I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you, Stiles. But…” Derek cleared his voice. “I’ve loved before… twice.”

_Twice? Two people have held his heart in their hands… I’m almost afraid to hear what happened._

Derek continued explaining. “The first… Paige. I was so madly in love with her; it seems crazy when I think about it. My first love. A teenage romance that was destined to end badly right from the start.”

“What happened?” Stiles was curious about the girl that Derek had loved when he was younger.

Derek sighed. “It’s a long story. Back then, when I was in high school, about your age actually. There were many other werewolves around Beacon Hills. Not just my family. Not all of them were friendly. I was in love, but unsure of myself and I eventually made a terrible decision to turn Paige, so she would be like me – and never want to leave.”

“Turn her!? Make her a werewolf? Is that even… possible?” Stiles’ mind raced with endless possibilities, a future where he could be with Derek as his equal, where he could truly be his perfect match.

“It was too risky… I should have realized it as soon as Peter… as soon as the worst idea I’ve ever had ruined her life…”

_Peter?_ He didn’t ask about it further, he didn’t want to upset Derek any more than he already was.

“…The Alpha of another pack were willing to turn her, so he could get another addition to his pack. And I stupidly agreed to it, thinking that I was… doing the right thing.” Derek voice had become coarse and sounded almost painful. “It didn’t take, somehow, she didn’t turn.”

_That must have been a traumatic experience, guess he had no hope of getting her to forgive him after having gone through such a thing._ “So she didn’t become a werewolf – and you didn’t get together.”

A second tear escaped Derek’s eyes. “She died… I K… I killed her.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe what he had just heard, Derek had killed her, the girl he was in love with, because she didn’t become a werewolf. “Why… how could… I mean… Derek?” The news had shocked him at his core; he needed to hear the explanation for why Derek would do such a thing. Stiles knew in his heart that there had to be a good reason; he just needed Derek to say it.

“I…” Derek swallowed hard and covered his face in his hands before he took a deep breath. “If you are bitten by a werewolf, you either turn, or you die. If you reject the bite, you’re doomed to a slow painful death. I couldn’t bear to watch her suffer, she begged me to end it. So I… I killed her.”

“You killed her?” _He did it out of compassion, right? Granted he had made a mistake, a huge mistake. He killed her out of mercy, because he couldn’t watch her die slowly since she didn’t turn._ “Do you wish you hadn’t… do you want to take it all back, if you could?”

“Of course, I didn’t want her to die. I wanted her to… be like me.” Derek stared at his hand and seemed lost.

Stiles inhaled and focused his thoughts as best he could. “You thought she would become a werewolf. You didn’t mean for it to end like that… and you did the right thing in the end. You loved her… it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Derek stared at him, wide-eyed and at a loss for words.

He took Derek by the hand and smiled reassuringly, attempting to show that he wasn’t going to leave him now that he had told him. “You didn’t mean to hurt her – and you’d never do anything to hurt me, I know that.”

“I took an innocent girls life. How can you even stand to be in the same room with me?” Derek seemed relieved more than anything else, but he still questioned Stiles’ sanity.

“I still love you, Derek. No matter what. I’m not going to punish you for something that you clearly regret happened. You’re a good person, Derek. You have just been through a lot. The world hasn’t always been kind to you – I can relate to that. In your heart, you’re good. I know you are.”

A smile finally grazed Derek’s face for a moment and a great sigh of relief filled the air. “You’re saying that you can look into my eyes, the eyes of a murderer, and tell me you love me?”

Without hesitation, Stiles smiled softly and gazed into Derek’s deep blue eyes. “I love you.” He kissed Derek as he tried to comprehend everything he had been told so far.

“One last thing you should know about that incident.” Derek’s expression hardened once again. “I can never forget what I did, I don’t want to forget… but… my eyes remind me of it every time I look in the mirror. I can never escape it.”

“You’re eyes?” He looked at Derek’s beautiful blue eyes once again and wondered what he meant by that.

A brilliant flash of light illuminated Derek’s eyes for a split second before he lowered his head. “If a werewolf takes an innocent life, they lose a little bit of their soul. You can see it in their eyes. They become cold and blue, unlike the warm yellow eyes werewolves naturally have.”

He tried imagining Derek with yellow eyes. “I like them, the blue eyes. They are still beautiful, like the rest you.” His words had unwittingly resonated within Derek, who looked confused and surprised by what he had said.

“That’s… My mother said the same thing to me.”

“Your mom?”

Derek nodded. “Different, but still beautiful like the rest of you”

He grinned and wondered for a second what it would have been like to meet Derek’s mother. “She sounds like a great mother. Clever, you should listen to what she said.”

“She would have loved you, I’m sure.” Derek pulled him close and settled himself beside him. “Let’s just lie here for a moment, okay? I want to just be here, with you.” Stiles nodded and closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

Time had a strange habit of slipping through his fingers whenever he was with Derek, and soon the dreaded moment he had been fretting had arrived. His father had returned from work and once again forced them apart since they couldn’t risk him finding out and forbid Stiles from seeing Derek ever again. Fortunately, Derek had snuck out as they had planned without leaving a single trace of him ever being there, except the feeling of a last kiss that lingered on his lips. What a way to start the day, so many ups and downs in a continuously miss mash of emotions that he had difficulties figuring it all out. Undoubtedly, it only mattered that he felt a sense of happiness when he thought about Derek overall, though still unclear about some things, he didn’t question the fact that being with Derek made him happy.

Seemingly, keeping Derek’s visits a secret from his father had become second nature to him. His father had shown no signs of having figured them out and acted mostly as he always did around him. Obviously, his father had sent him weird, disapproving looks doing the day, but Stiles was confident that it had to do with last night’s events and not his father having seen through his act.

Usually, Sunday was where he made up lost time on the homework he had evaded since the beginning of the week, or alternatively, he would play video games instead and procrastinate indefinitely. _I wonder how Isaac and Danny are doing? Hope I didn’t get them in too much trouble._ He had texted both his friends and apologized for dragging them down with him. Danny had been quick to respond that he shouldn’t worry about such things. Everything had gotten out of hand because of Kevin, and he wasn’t to blame for his stupidity.

Funny enough, Danny had talked about anger issues and picking fights, which seemed to have been directed at a relatively new person in Stiles’ life. His friend just wanted to make sure that Derek was the right person for him and wouldn’t cause any problems for him. He treasured the fact that he had actual friends that actually cared enough about him to ask such questions. What more could you want?

As the day passed and Isaac hadn’t texted him back, he had begun to worry and called on Danny in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Danny had quickly explained that earlier that day, Isaac’s father had apparently confiscated his phone because he had been talking way too long with Danny despite being grounded. It pained him that he couldn’t get in touch with Isaac and apologize, his friend was grounded because of him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He took a deep breath and calmed his mind as best he could. _All right, settle down… you’ll just apologize tomorrow, at school. Isaac will forgive you and all will be right with the world once more… I hope._


	20. What any boy dreams of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys/gals and everyone reading my story. First off, thank you so much for doing just that, I appreciate it. I’m hoping you have a second to hear me out, because I’m wondering if I can ask you a favour. As you probably know already (If you’ve read the notes at the very beginning of the story, which is a great place to start reading) I don’t have my stuff proofread by anyone, or checked out before I post it. I just write, reflect, find the few mistakes I can spot and hit post.   
> Here is my problem. Call it fear, doubt or whatever. But I can only see so much in my own work, I can’t truly be objective. And I really need some feedback, I seriously crave it. I’m really hoping that some of you reading this can spare a moment to make a comment at the end of the chapter, or anywhere else, doesn’t really matter. Please tell me what you think I’m doing right and wrong. I don’t expect my work to be flawless, and it probably never will be. But I want to be the best I can be at writing stories like this. And in return for your comments, I promise wholeheartedly that I will use everything you have to say in order to improve as much as I can, and hopefully write this, and more stories that you will enjoy reading.   
> Thanx so much for reading this, and whether you only have a little to say, a lot, or nothing at all. I’ll appreciate anything you have to offer, don’t be shy. 
> 
> Derles…

_I’m late – I’m LATE! I’m here, oh dear, I should be there._ Stiles stormed down the hallway with such tenacity that he almost slipped as he turned a corner. _The teacher will have my head, oh dear. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late._

Why did morning classes have to be so early? He had barely managed to grab a bread roll when he left home in a desperate attempt to make it to class in time even though he had overslept quite a bit. The bell rang for the final time; the hallway was already void of all except his squeaky footsteps.

“Right, settle down now.” His English teacher Mrs Henderson lowered her glasses and gave him a stern look as he closed the door behind him way too loudly. “Mr Stilinski, just in the nick of time. I’m impressed that you have managed to get to class on time for once. Maybe next time you’ll actually be ready and sitting down when the final bell tolls, no?”

“No – I mean, yes. YES! Ma’am?” The classroom filled with laughter and snotty remarks. Even Isaac was laughing at him when he noticed him from across the room. Stiles quickly moved passed the other students and sat himself down next to his friend. Isaac greeted him with a soft smile before he turned his attention towards the front of class. _He smiled. He’s not mad at me – thank god!_ Thankful that his friend had supposedly forgiven him, or maybe he hadn’t even blamed him in the first place, Stiles smiled from ear to ear and fished out him English book and tried to pay attention to whatever it was that Mrs Henderson was saying. He tried talking to Isaac a couple of times during class, but unfortunately, they hadn’t managed to get passed a word or two before they had been cut off by an increasingly angry teacher.

Eventually, the bell rang and signalled their first break, and Stiles’ chance to apologize appropriately to Isaac for what had happened at the fair. They walked into the hallway alongside the countless other students and teachers who scurried about in order to get to their next destination. It wasn’t easy making a heartfelt apology in an overcrowded hallway when you also had a deadline to uphold. Just as Isaac was about to enter the chemistry lab, Stiles halted him. “Isaac, wait.” He looked around in order to determine if they were likely to be interrupted. “Look, I’m really sorry about what happened… at the fair… with, Derek.” His eyes tried to interpret the calm demeanour that Isaac portrayed and wondered if all his worries had been for nothing. “I didn’t mean to drag you down. Your father shouldn’t have grounded you for trying to help, and… I’ll call him if you want? Or go talk to him, yea, I’ll go talk to him and explain that I’m the one to blame and that you’re a good friend and should be un-grounded immediately.” Isaac stared at him blankly, which made him slightly nervous. “Please say something? Did I say I was sorry?” He held his breath and waited anxiously for his friend’s reaction.

With an exceeding amount of seriousness in his voice, Isaac frowned and crossed his arms at him. “You know, I’m offended that you’re even entertaining the idea of me holding that against you. What kind of friend do you think I am?”

“I, um…” He didn’t know what to say. Isaac was clearly upset, but not regarding what he had thought initially. “Sorry?”

“You better be!” Isaac nudged him hard on the shoulder. “I’m NEVER sorry for helping my friends. No matter what happens to me, understand?”

“Well…” Sure, it made sense enough when Isaac said it, but shouldn’t he be at least a little annoyed at him for getting him into trouble. “So, you aren’t mad at me? Not even a little?”

“For making my weekend interesting?” Isaac laughed wholeheartedly. “Whenever I get the chance to annoy Kevin and make his life a little harder, I can’t help but jump in head first.” Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. “Even though it was De... Derek? That knocked him around the most. I’m very happy that I got to be a part of it.”

He smiled and felt much more at ease now that he knew that Isaac had actually been thankful that he had been able to see Kevin get beat up for a change.

“However!” Isaac’s expression hardened and his voice became tense and strained. “I’m seriously disappointed in you, Stiles. To think that you don’t know me any better – hurtful.”

His heart dropped as the prospect of losing his friend became all too real. Although a small part of him kept telling himself that Isaac was just messing with him, he didn’t dare take any chances. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He begged harder than he had ever done before in his entire life, he prayed to any and all gods that Isaac would find it in his heart to keep him as a friend. “I’ll do anything… ANYTHING!?”

“Anything?” The smile on Isaac’s face was unsettling to say the least. “Funny you should say that, because I already know how you’re going to make it up to me.”

“You do? How… great.” His knees trembled in fear while he tried forcing a smile. Knowing Isaac, whatever it was that he was going to make him do, it wasn’t going to be easy.

Isaac’s laughter filled the hallway and attracted a few disapproving looks from bystanders. “So, you know that I’ve always had your best interest at heart, right? And, I think we are doing great with the whole, get Stiles some friends’ mission.” It was indeed true that because of Isaac, he now had what would actually qualify as a social life. “However, all of the people you’re really talked to so far are guys. It’s important that you have a balanced group of friends, so I think you should start getting to know some girls.”

“Huh?” Baffled and completely unable to follow Isaac’s logic, he stared blankly at his friend that enthusiastically explained his idea further.

“I’m saying this for your sake of course. You should find some girls to hang out with, invite them to eat lunch with the rest of us. Invite us all over and stuff.” Slowly, Isaac’s plan became clear to him. “But, dude. Even if you aren’t going to look at them like that, pick good looking friends, you deserve it.”

“Oh, so who should I try to become friends with then? Wise and wonderful Isaac, please enlighten me.” His heavy amount of sarcasm didn’t affect Isaac the slightest.

“Well, in my opinion. Cheerleaders.” Isaac practically drooled as he said it. “But don’t be too limited in your choices. It’s not healthy to be closeminded.”

“And then when I’ve found a girl-friend, you’ll help her feel welcome in our group?” To think for a second that he had actually thought that Isaac was being serious for a change.

“Obviously, I’m very helpful like that.” Isaac’s smile widened and he puffed his chest.

“You’re such a guy, seriously.” Stiles turned and began walking towards the door to the chemistry lab.

“Yes, I am indeed a guy. I have a dick and all…” Isaac put his arm on his shoulder. “Wanna see?”

“NO!?” He nearly jumped out of his skin. “We’re at school…. No, just NO! GOD!?” Isaac smiled and casually walked into the lab while he followed him in toe. Honestly, Isaac was always such a whack job. Nevertheless, Stiles couldn’t imagine him any different, and he couldn’t imagine anyone else being as good a friend. Not that he would ever tell Isaac that.

It was far easier to concentrate in class now that he didn’t need to worry about his friends abandoning him, nevertheless, he never did pay much attention anyway. He tapped the end of his pencil rapidly against the desk while he stared out the window. _How am I blessed with such great friends?_ He couldn’t help smiling like a little child when thought about how wonderful his life had become lately. _I have the best friends you could ever wish for. I have a boyfriend – who has invited me to stay over at his place. I just need to convince my father to let me._ He sighed quite loudly, which resulted in some stern looks from some of his classmates. _Of course, if I actually make it to Derek’s house, and bed, we’re going to end up having sex. Sweet, sweet SEX!_

Stiles shifted his weight around on the chair; his face became red and he started sweating heavily. _AWKWARD BONER ALERT!_ His eyes quickly scanned the room and tried to establish if anyone had noticed. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like anyone had paid him any attention. _Calm down! Just ignore it and it will go away. Breathe._

Situation under control, although his erection didn’t exactly disappear at will, it still seemed as if he had willed it into submission and halted any further growth. _God! That could have ended badly. I’m seriously pathetic, getting a boner from thinking about Derek._ He took a few deep, cleansing breaths to make sure he didn’t lose his nerve again. _I hope I can last longer next time._

Stiles looked up at the clock. _Maybe Danny will be available for lunch. Then I can ask him for his advice about… sex. How to prepare and stuff – so I can do better._ His focus had completely drifted away from the lesson as he wallowed in his own thoughts. Danny would help him as best he could if he asked, right? Could you even ask your friends about such things?

_Hi, Danny. Say, you have been fucked by plenty of guys, right?_

_No, no, no. That makes him sound like a slut._

_So, Danny, dude! You know when a guy slides his rock hard erection inside your ass. How do you make it, like, not hurt?_

Damnit, he was hopeless. _Just ask him. Just tell it like it is, he’s your friend. He’ll understand._

Unable to focus for the remaining time until lunch, Stiles tried to calm himself as best he could. His stomach screamed at him in agony by the time he had made it to the cafeteria, although it wasn’t really due to hunger, but in fact nerves that had bundled up inside. People everywhere he looked, but he was only interested in one person at the moment. He spotted Danny and Isaac across the room and waved at them with enthusiasm. Apparently, neither of them saw him since they didn’t wave back. With tray in hand, Stiles made his way through the crowd as fast as he could in order to make it to where his friends were.

“HI!” Slightly confused and out of breath, he arrived at the table Isaac and Danny had just settled down at. “So… how are you guys doing? Anything exciting happened?”

Isaac and Danny looked at each other in silence before Isaac looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You mean, since this morning? Or literally from class until now?”

Reflexes took over and he smiled and tried to pretend as if everything was all right. “I’m just saying hello… like. Can’t a person say hi to his friends without having to explain himself?”

“Okay then.” Isaac returned to his meal and left him standing there, uncertain of what had just happened. Shortly after, Danny asked him if he was going to sit down at some point.

If his friends didn’t already find him strange, he had just made sure that there would be no further doubt about it in the future. He listened to Isaac and Danny talk about lacrosse and other things going on in their lives. Isaac was mostly interested in convincing Danny to have another party, even if it hadn’t been more than a couple of days since the last. Suddenly, and without warning, Danny looked directly at him. “Stiles, is everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing… It’s nothing really. Don’t worry about it.” Annoyingly, he didn’t have the nerve to ask what he wanted after all.

“So, the fact that you’ve been playing with your food for the last 10 minutes and obviously tried getting us to say something, means nothing?” Danny was extremely observant at times. No way was he going to get away with just pretending that he hadn’t been obsessing about something right from the moment he had sat down with his friends. Furthermore, Danny was actually asking him directly - asking for him, which certainly made things somewhat easier on him.

“Well… actually.” Stiles took a deep breath in order to gather himself and summon as much courage as he could. “I do have a question… I was hoping that maybe you could give me some advice, Danny.”

Slightly surprised, Danny looked at Isaac for a split second before he raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking for my advice? I’ll be more than happy to help if I can.” Danny smiled warmly at him.

“Hold on a second!” Isaac leaned in over the table with a destressed look on his face. “Let me just say that Danny’s advice is seriously good, but, why aren’t you asking me? Suddenly you’ve replaced me with a gayer model?”

_Gayer model? What the…_ “No, I. What do you mean by that exactly?” The fact that Isaac was a little jealous that he had only asked Danny for advice was hilarious and heart-warming at the same time. “I don’t really think you can help me in this case, sorry.”

Isaac relaxed a little and sighed loudly. “If you say so. Even if I’m not gay, I’m still your friend you know.”

Danny shook his head at Isaac. “He knows that, alright? It’s probably about something that he feels you don’t want to think about, or you wouldn’t know about it, so he logically asked someone he felt might have more insider knowledge to whatever problem he has.”

Isaac grinned. “Calm down, you seem on edge. Haven’t someone been getting enough iron lately?”

Watching Danny and Isaac argue, made him think of an old married couple. “Danny is right, actually.” He smiled softly at his friends and tried rearranging the words in his head in order to make sense of it all. “So, like… the problem I have is. Well, it’s not really a problem as such, or, it’s a small problem – when I say small, I don’t mean SMALL. Like… The thing is… without going into specific details. I have nothing to be ashamed of in the trouser department. But I’m not a porn star or anything… you know.” He looked at his friends in search of a sign that they were following his logic. Hesitantly, he continued explaining his dilemma. “Now, Derek…” _Can’t believe I’m saying this._ “He’s like twice my size.” _There! I’ve said it._

Isaac’s jaw dropped, he remained in a haze while Danny tried easing the tension. “Right, I think I know why you’re worried.”

“How big did you say?” Isaac was lost in his own thoughts as he kept frowning and muttering under his breath. “Twice? So double the normal size… so he’s…”

“I think you’ve broke him.” Danny waved his hand in front of Isaac.

Isaac narrowed his eyes. “I’m… fine. Like how big?” Stiles sent him a stern look in hopes that Isaac would stop asking the same question repeatedly. Apparently it worked. “I think I’m… I’m going to go now.” Isaac got up from his seat and picked up his tray. “You know I have no problem with you guys being gay, right?” The look on Isaac’s face made him bite his lip so he wouldn’t burst into laughter, so confused. “You were indeed right, Danny. This conversation is for gay guys only.” Isaac turned around and walked towards the exit.

Stiles felt bad for him; maybe he had been too forward with his questioning. “You sure you’re going to be alright?”

Isaac stopped and looked back at them. “I think I’ll just go stare at some boobs.” And with that slightly unsettling thought, Isaac left Danny and him at the table. Able to discuss his predicament with at least somewhat less embarrassment.

He faced Danny once more. “So? Ha-ha. Got any advice for me?”

Danny remained silent for longer than he had cared for. However, he eventually exhaled and smiled softly at him from across the table. “It’s hard to give any real advice. Still, let me say this. I’m very fortunate with Ethan, in the same sense that you are with Derek. And that’s good, because that’s totally okay with me, I’m very happy.”

He nodded hesitantly. “Right, but how does that help me exactly?”

Danny rubbed his temples as he continued. “The point that I’m trying to make, is that I’m also happy that I’ve been with another guy before Ethan. Because that meant I could learn how to walk before I tried running. You understand?”

“Running… oh, right. That sounds like it might have been helpful. But I can’t really do that. I don’t want to do that.” The thought of being with anyone other than Derek made him want to cut out his own heart.

Danny gesticulated with his hands to emphasize the meaning of his words. “I know. And that’s the problem. You’ve just started learning how to walk – you’re still learning. But you’re trying to run a marathon right from the start. That’s going to hurt like hell.”

“A marathon, huh.” So there was no way to make it easier? Nothing he could do to get himself ready. Suddenly he had lost all that had remained of his appetite.

“It’s not all bad; there are plenty of things you can do to make it easier.” Danny smiled at him reassuringly. “First off, when having anal-sex…”

The fact that Danny actually said it aloud made his face go red as he tried to figure out if someone had overheard them.

“Relax, nobody is listening. And if they are, they might actually learn a thing or two.” Ever confident and unashamed of himself, Danny continued their conversation. “The most basic rule regarding sex, stay safe, alright? Either make sure that you are both clean, or wear a condom – or make sure he wears on. Yes, we’ve already been told this when Coach Finstock tried teaching us about sexual intercourse. But let’s face it, nothing really made sense after he tried explaining condoms by putting one on a banana.”

He laughed thinking about the whole scenario; the lack of appropriate sexual education at the school was mindboggling to say the least. In addition, it was a lot easier to take the advice serious when you were talking to someone around your own age. “Stay clean, use condom if unsure, check.”

“Perfect. Now, a personal question that might be a little bit out of your comfort zone.” Danny looked worryingly serious as he said it.

He trusted that his friend had his best interests at heart in whatever he was going to ask or say, he should try to be as open and honest as he possibly could about the whole thing. It was the least he could do now that Danny had been kind enough to offer to teach him about sex. “I’ll try and answer as best I can.”

“I’m assuming that you’re not exactly a virgin, you’ve seen Derek naked – otherwise you wouldn’t really have been talking about size before. And if you’re worried about his size, it would make sense that it’s because you’re a bottom.” Once again, Danny had quickly figured things out.

“Yes, that’s exactly why I’m… apprehensive about sex. We’ve tried anal, I just can’t take it all. I want to, it’s just…”

“Too big?” Danny had beat him to it. He just nodded and sighed at his helplessness. “Okay then, first things first. As a bottom, you really want to make sure you’re as clean as possible before sex, the more you’ve prepared, the more you can just enjoy it. Regarding dealing with the size of things, there are many things that can help you get more comfortable. You can use toys to help you get used to the feeling and open you up slightly. There are sprays that can relax your muscles and make it easier when you are having sex. But frankly, the best thing is time and lube, lots and lots of lube.”

“Lube, right. Is there like a technique I can use to get better at dealing with… not the pain exactly. Something that will make me last longer, maybe.” That had been his biggest problem last time, the fact that he could not handle all of Derek, and that he had been unable to hold out for very long.

Danny looked concerned about what he had said. “Stiles, I’m going to ask you something now. Something that I think I need to ask because I’m your friend, and as your friend, I’m worried about something and what to help you out.”

“Right…” _Worried, what’s he worried about? What did I say?_

“All these questions about sex and stuff, that’s great, and I’m with you on the whole wanting to experience things and getting the most out of it. But… Is Derek pressuring you? Has he said something that makes you think that you aren’t good enough?”

“Oh… no, he hasn’t said anything like that. Actually, it’s probably the opposite.” Stiles lowered his gaze, he felt embarrassed about retelling some of the things Derek had said. “He says he doesn’t want to push me – he wanted to wait until I was ready. He wants what is best for me all the time… and I, I feel so…” The word was stuck in his mouth; it wouldn’t come out even if he had already proclaimed it in his mind.    

“Unworthy?” The way the word rolled of Danny’s tongue and cut through him was downright painful. Painful because it was exactly the word he had in mind, and painful because Danny was able to see through him so easily. “Am I right?”

He looked up at Danny and nodded nervously. “Yea, I… I know that Derek is way too good for me, but…” His body was shaking, his heart pounded furiously and his head had begun spinning at the thought of Derek actually thinking it. “I want to be better. I want to be the best I can be – for him.”

“I see. It’s just as I thought then.” Danny’s compassionate smile made him feel slightly more at ease. At least he hadn’t laughed at him or told him to forget about ever being good enough for a guy like Derek. Not that he had expected him to. “Stiles?” Danny looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. “Please don’t be offended by what I’m about to say, but, from what you’ve said about Derek, the way you’re talking about him. It sounds like he’s a terrific guy. Sweet, protective – maybe a little territorial, but that’s not so bad.”

_Huh?_ “Why would I be offended by that? Derek is great… I don’t understand.” He was at a complete loss; Danny clearly had some kind of point, he just couldn’t see it at the moment.

“I think you have some self-esteem issues, Stiles. Derek is supportive and willing to wait for you. However, you’re scared that he’ll eventually get bored or change his mind about you, if you don’t live up to the image you have in your head about how someone worthy of Derek is supposed to be.” Amazing… just amazing, Danny had said everything that he’d been thinking about, things he hadn’t dared talk about in fear of it coming true.

He couldn’t stay strong in a situation like that. Not when your soul had been exposed in all its little quirks and flaws. Stiles wasn’t mad at Danny, far from it. He was actually grateful somehow, that his friend was the kind of person that said the words for you when you found them too hard to handle yourself. A few tears glided down his cheeks, leaving a trail of coldness that almost burned his skin. Danny looked pained by his reaction; he knew he hadn’t said any of it to hurt him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, truly. I just think that you need to realize that you don’t have to be perfect. Isaac talks about you constantly, he really cares about you. I care about you. And Derek obviously loves you for who you are. I just wish… you could do the same thing.”

They all cared about him, worried for him. He wasn’t useless or unwanted – he kind of knew that already, but hearing Danny say it like that made it hit home in a whole other way than flirting with the idea himself. Furthermore, Danny was right about Derek loving him for who he was, already having stated that he was special in his eyes. Why was it so hard to see it? Why couldn’t he look in the mirror and see the person that everyone loved? Why could he only see the fragile boy who had been hated and shunned his entire life? He didn’t want to be that boy anymore. He wanted to be the person his friends and Derek thought he could be. Perhaps that was where all the pressure came from. However, it was pretty clear that it was himself most of all, who had built up an extravagant ideal of who he needed to be in order to please everyone.

What about himself? What did Stiles think about Stiles? Lately he had begun liking himself quite a bit. Still, that had been due to the fact that things were going great for once in his life, and that was in turn down to his friends and Derek.

Would he had been able to be happy without them at all? Where would he be if he had been on his own? Dead, literally. If Derek hadn’t saved him, he would have been eaten alive by savage wolves. Derek saved his life, and then he saved him from drowning in misery. Having Derek in his life had made him stronger. Strong enough that he had interfered when Kevin had cornered Isaac all that time ago and decided to help because he couldn’t stand anyone else feeling as weak and worthless as he had. In turn, Isaac had introduced him to Danny and helped get him out of his shell. He had made him more social and brought out a side in him that he had thought was destroyed long ago. And now Danny’s words had stirred something in him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Was there nothing good in his life that he himself was responsible for? No! There had to be something he had done on his own that had improved his life, if only a little. If he was going to have a chance of seeing himself as his friends did, he needed there to be something inside him that showed him that he had influence on his own. _Think – for once in your life, THINK!_ Derek saved him from the wolves, that’s what started it all. Obviously, he had been the one who had brought himself in that situation, but that hardly counted as a good thing, definitely not smart.

Wait a second! Derek did indeed save him, but that hadn’t triggered the rest. Stiles had. If he hadn’t gone back into the woods, despite it being reckless of him, he would never had started his relationship with Derek. If he hadn’t gone back, Derek wouldn’t have thought more about him and probably forgotten about him in time.

That was it. That was the moment his life had started to turn for the better, and surprisingly, it was all due to that gut feeling he’d had to go back. Who cared why he had actually done it, fate, curiosity, stupidity. He, Stiles Stilinski had actually been the catalyst this whole time. Such a revelation was almost too much to handle.

“Stiles?” Danny softly stared at him from across the table. “I’m sorry. But were going to be late if we don’t go.”

He looked around and noticed that the cafeteria was all but empty. Unaware, he had been sitting there, lost in his thoughts and forgotten about school and everything else for a moment. “Right… right. I was just spacing out a little.”

Danny frowned. “Wanting to be better for someone else is noble and a worthy effort, Stiles. Just don’t forget that you have to do things because you want to yourself – for you.” Danny’s expression softened and he smiled reassuringly at him. “Derek will love you even more if you are happier, and then he will be happier, which makes you happier. It’s all a nice circle that keeps going. And don’t worry too much about the whole sex aspect of it all. As long as you keep in mind what I’ve said and take whatever amount of time that you need – or don’t need. Things will fall into place on their own.”

“Right, thanks Danny.” Although it was a rough ride, Stiles had been left with a slightly uplifting sensation. Everything that Danny said had made sense on some level, and he had even been able to find some small part of himself where he had been in charge thanks to it all. He just needed to hold on to that feeling. The feeling of living life according to his own will.

They both hurried to class and escaped with a minor warning. It didn’t seem like Danny minded though. The rest of the school day seemed to go smoothly, not that he was able to focus more now than earlier. Stiles sluggishly dragged his feet down the hallway on route to his locker in order to offload some of his books before he headed home for the day. A strange electricity lingered in the air, which made him feel on edge. In the distance, he heard chanting and shouting and quickly decides to increase his speed to investigate further and satisfy his curiosity. A small crowd has gathered in one of the many hallways of the school. A fight seemed to have broken out in the middle of the hall where everyone had gathered. He pushed through the crowd to get a closer look at what was going on.

To his surprise, Aidan and Ethan were in the middle of beating the crap out of Daniel and Ed. The two bullies stood no chance against the twins and was being thrown around like a couple of ragdolls. Shocked and appalled he instinctively ran towards Ethan and stepped in front of him with no disregard for his own safety. “What the hell are you guys doing?”

“Stiles?” For a split second, Ethan’s eyes flashed with anger before his expression softened as he stared at him in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Here? I go to school here remember. Or do you mean it more literally, as in why am I stopping you from ripping two defenceless guys apart.” They both looked over at Aidan who clearly didn’t need any help dealing with Daniel or Ed. To be honest, it looked more like he was toying with them more than anything else. He wasn’t even concentrating as he knocked them around.

“They might be defenceless. But they aren’t innocent.” He was surprised by how calm Ethan was. He just stared at him in silence and seemed to have lost all desire of fighting. “Have you bought a new perfume or something? You smell different.”

“Sorry?” Unnerved and confused by his behaviour, Stiles ignored the question and tried returning to the problem at hand. “What’s the deal? Aren’t you going to stop your brother?”

Ethan sighed quite loudly and rubbed the back of his head. “You already know the answer to that. Look – I’m not blaming you or anything. But those two…” Ethan clenched his fist. “Nobody threatens my boyfriend.”

Such a statement resonated with him. Most likely, Derek had felt the same way when they had been confronted at the fair, and in all honesty, he himself would probably react the same way if ever someone were stupid enough to threaten Derek.

Still, even if he understood where Ethan was coming from, beating up Daniel and Ed wouldn’t solve anything. He gestured towards Aidan while his gaze remained fixated on Ethan. “If you don’t stop him, I will.” Stiles knew very well that he didn’t stand a chance against Aidan if pitched against each other. However, he hadn’t intended for his words to be hostile and believed that Ethan realized that.

“Aidan, enough. Let them go before we get into serious trouble.”

Aidan halted at his brother’s behest. The two scared and bruised teenagers fled for their lives now that they had been given the opportunity. “And tell that pathetic excuse for a human being you call friend, that we can’t wait to have a little chat with him.” Aidan laughed and basked in the afterglow of his victory before he turned and walked over to his brother. “Why did we stop? I was just starting to…” Aidan stopped abruptly in his tracks and sniffed harshly. “Bro! What’s that smell?” Aidan gazed at Stiles as if he had only just realized that he was present. His expression was a mixture of surprise and borderline disgust. “Dude…” Aidan leaned towards his brother and whispered something into his ear. Although he couldn’t make it out, it was exceedingly clear that he was whispering something about him.

Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother. “I can’t really answer that with him standing here, can I?” Aidan looked slightly embarrassed but flashed a plastic smile. “So, Stiles. How are you?”

Stiles rubbed his temples and tried to focus. “I’m fine, super really. Enjoying the show.”

Aidan grinned. “I know right. Those two are so pathetic. It’s too bad that Kevin isn’t around.”

“He was being sarcastic. I swear, sometimes I wonder if I’m the only one of us that has a brain.” Ethan’s complaints didn’t seem to affect his brother the slightest. Aidan merely smiled while he grabbed his crotch. “It was either that or a monster cock. But I’m not disappointed.”

Listening to their interesting brotherly-banter didn’t help make things any clearer. Stiles was still trying to wrap his mind around it all. “So – with all due respect. You thought that because Kevin and those guys were a bunch of dicks and harassed us at the fair – Danny included. That it would be a good idea to beat them up. How would that make anything better?”

“They’d think twice before they ever went near Danny again – or any of you as well.” Ethan looked dead serious; he could see that he wasn’t messing around in the slightest. He seriously believed that they had done the right thing. Aidan wrapped his arm around his brother. “And if they didn’t learn it the first time. Well, let’s just say that you can’t hurt anyone if all your fingers are broken.”

Talk about territorial. And here he thought that Derek was the only one. Those two were at least as frightening and reckless as he was if anyone hurt the people they cared about. “Aren’t you guys being just a tad overprotective?”

Ethan and Aidan both grinned as they started walking towards the main exit of the school. Ethan sounded slightly amused as he spoke. “You’ll know all about that, wouldn’t you? Danny told us about that new guy of yours…” Aidan smoothly finished his brother’s sentence. “We can’t wait to meet him.”

Standing more or less alone in the hallway, his mind started overcomplicating everything by excessively going over every word of the conversation he had just had. _What the hell just happened? Those two are more messed up than I realized. Still, something about the whole thing rather reminded me of Derek. The whole territorial behavior – and what was up with all that talk about my smell? Man, if I didn’t know any better, I’d swear those two were…_

_HOLY SHIT!_


	21. What happened to awkward silence?

Lying flat on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, Stiles inhaled deeply and held his breath for as long as possible, before he exhaled and tried forcing all the negative energy in him to leave alongside his breath. Time seemed to be both moving by faster and slower than he had anticipated, all mixed into a perplexing blur of thoughts and emotions. Half the week had already went by, leaving no truly lasting impression on him. There was one question that seemed to linger in his mind; and wouldn’t give up any ground unless answered. He looked around in search of his phone. He reached over and grabbed it, holding it firmly in his hand he stared at the blank screen for a while before his finger gently glided across the smooth glass surface and caused the phone to light up. Even if it were more than likely that his imagination was merely playing tricks on him, he wouldn’t be able to rest until he had found some form of clarity. Obviously, the only one who would be able to help in such a situation was Derek.

[So, I have a question. I’ve been wondering about werewolves for some time now. And I think it’s about time that you explained something to me.]

He waited anxiously for Derek to reply, he read his text over and over again, furiously trying to figure out if he had made the right choice by choosing to be straightforward for a change. His heart stopped for the smallest second before he opened the text that had shattered his all too neurotic train of thought.

[Are you fishing for an anatomy lesson? Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll be over to show you everything you want.]

_Seriously?!_ Somehow, he couldn’t help himself from smirking. [Enticing as that sounds, that’s not what I meant. We can keep that in mind for later if that’s alright with you.] It had taken all his self-control to keep himself on track and not be distracted by the thought of Derek strutting his stuff.

[So, what’s up?] Clear and to the point. Actually, that was just what Stiles needed, as he wasn’t sure if he could say no to Derek’s shenanigans a second time.

[I’ve been thinking about werewolves. More specifically, how to see if somebody is a werewolf. Is there – tests? Do you guys have a forum online – or like a dating site for werewolves only.] _Smooth, Stilinski, real smooth!_

[A Dating site… for wolves?] Obviously, Derek would think that he was making fun of him or something.

_Abort! ABORT!_ [Yea, I was just trying to be funny. Just ignore my ranting.]

[You’re cute when you rant.]

Derek’s stupid compliment made his face go bright red. Stiles tried calming himself slightly and miraculously managed to regain his focus. [Thanx. So like, how can I tell?]

[You can’t tell.]

_I really didn’t expect that. There’s always some way in the movies._ [No way? No way at all? That seems pretty inconvenient.]

A new text quickly flashed on screen and enticed him further. [When I say you, that’s exactly what I mean. You as a human have no real way of making certain unless they shift right before your eyes. However, werewolves have a kind of sixth sense about such things – we can normally smell it on each other. Humans and werewolves don’t smell the same.]

Again with the smells. It only made him think that his feeling about the twins was actually even more accurate than he had previously thought. [So like, can another werewolf smell that we’ve been together. I mean, would they be able to smell you on me?] Stiles took a big sniff and tried to make out Derek’s scent on his skin. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find it as it had probably been washed away by sweat and water after having showered. He felt a little disheartened by it as he enjoyed the smell of Derek.

[Why do you ask? Did something happen?] Seems like Derek had seen through his casual questioning.

_Guess I wasn’t really being subtle about it…_ [Actually. You remember Danny, right? Well, I have this crazy idea in my head that his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s brother, are werewolves. I’m not absolutely sure why, but, I just have this feeling. Things they did, the way they acted – it reminded me of you, somehow. So I just made the assumption. I know I’m being silly, the idea just kind of stuck in my head you know.]

After a pause that felt almost alarmingly long. Derek’s reply finally appeared. [It makes sense.]

_Come again?_ [It does? Care to explain it to me then, because I thought for sure you were going to tell me that I was overreacting. Is there something you’re not telling me?] Did Derek already know about them? No, that wouldn’t make sense, if he did, he wouldn’t have said it like that.

[No, of course not. I can’t be sure since I’ve never met Danny’s boyfriend or his brother, not that I know of at least. But at the fairground when Danny and Isaac introduced themselves, I did pick up on a slightly suspicious scent.]

[You did? Holy shit, I was right! They’re freaking werewolves – wait, but that was Danny and Isaac you smelled. This is getting confusing.]

[It was the smell I got from Danny. I’m certain that neither Isaac or Danny are wolves, but I did pick up on the scent of another wolf. So it actually makes perfect sense if Danny’s boyfriend turns out to be that wolf.]

_Freaking Marry and Joseph, I was actually right. Or, most likely I’m right about them being werewolves. Fuck! This is major news. Wait does Danny know?_ A far more important question jumped into his mind and pushed all others aside. Are the twins dangerous? If they were indeed werewolves, should he be worried? Thinking of Derek, he couldn’t imagine that werewolves were dangerous. Territorial when threaten, but not evil by nature. Nonetheless, it probably wasn’t a good idea to judge an entire race based on the behaviour of one individual. [Everything is going to be ok, isn’t it? Them smelling you on me isn’t going to cause any trouble?]

[I don’t think so. As far as I know, there aren’t any packs in Beacon Hills. If they are on their own, it shouldn’t be a problem.]

Relieved that Derek didn’t think there wouldn’t be any serious danger, hundreds of new questions flooded his mind. _Werewolf packs… Why isn’t Derek in a pack? I know he’s hurt after all that happened with his family, understandable… But why haven’t he found a new pack? Maybe werewolves don’t change packs?_ [Do you think they are on their own – like you?] As soon as he had hit sent, he hit himself in the face and regretted having added the last part of his text.

Nothing seemed to indicate that Derek had taken it the wrong way. [Whatever their intentions, as long as they don’t cause trouble for me or the people I love. I don’t really care if there are more of them. Besides, I have far more important things to worry about. Like what I should make for dinner when you visit me this weekend.]

Surely, he had dodged a bullet as Derek had moved the conversation along and started talking about more pleasant things. Well, it would have been a better topic if it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles still hadn’t asked his father if he could spend the night at Derek’s house. He hadn’t been avoiding it. He just hadn’t found the perfect moment to bring it up in casual conversation. [Right, can’t wait.]

[You did ask your father, didn’t you?]

_BUSTED!_ [I’m sure he’s going to say yes. And if he doesn’t, it won’t stop me.] Although it would be far better for him to get permission, part of him actually didn’t care all that much. He was going to be spending the night at Derek’s place, case closed. So telling his father was really nothing more than a formality.

[You do realize that because you’re a minor, if your father forbids us from seeing each other, and we get caught, I’m the one who’s going to be in serious trouble.]

Fuck, Derek had once again hit the nail on the head. Stiles had desperately tried to ignore the fact, as he didn’t wished to entertain the idea that his father would say no. [I know. And I appreciate that you love me enough to risk it. But don’t worry, I would find a way to save you if anything happened.]

[My hero – So you’ll ask him tonight?]

Reading Derek’s text made him sigh aloud before he replied. [Yes master. I’ll get right on it.]

[Good boy.]

Stiles stared at the slightly patronising text, although he knew that Derek was just messing with him, he could be so pushy at times. But in all honesty, he had to admit that he loved it when Derek was in charge. _Okay then, might as well get this over with._ Easier said than done. His father had been home for over an hour, yet he still hadn’t told him about his plans for the weekend, even though now was as good a time as it would ever be. _Stilinski, Man up! Grow a pair and go tell your father that you’ll be spending the weekend at your boyfriends house._

Stiles leaped out of bed and took a deep breath before he walked out of his room. The first couple of steps were easy enough, he felt confident as he descended the stairs and made his way into the living room. Regrettably, hesitation and doubt started taking a hold of him as soon as he saw his father standing in the kitchen. Each move he made, every step he took from then on made him increasingly nervous and had reduced him to a frail shell of himself by the time he had made it into the kitchen.

His father looked up at him and flashed a quick smile. “Hi, there. Already done with your homework?”

Stiles were meant to be studying in his room before dinner, but with everything that had been going on; there was no way that he was going to make any real work done. “Yea, well – not completely done, no.” He rubbed his hands together and realized how clammy they had become. “I just wanted to see if I could help you with dinner.” His heart was pounding hard against his chest while he waited for a response.

His father appeared rather surprised by the offer. In truth, Stiles never complained when asked to do something, but he almost never offered himself. “I have everything under control.” The small pause that followed didn’t exactly help either of them relax. But fortunately, his father eventually just looked at him with a gentle smile on his face. “You can set the table if you want.”

Stiles exhaled roughly, feeling some of the weight being lifted from his shoulders. “Sure.” With no further words passed between them, they each began working towards a common goal. He easily found the things he needed and started setting the table. Some plates, cutlery and napkins. Simple things for a simple everyday meal. Upon completing his task, Stiles returned to the kitchen where his father was in the middle of finishing everything. “What do you want to drink?” He opened the fridge in search of something to quench his thirst.

"I've got it covered." His father took a sip of the vine he had standing by the stovetop.

Stiles looked back and forth between his father and the glass of vine before he closed the fridge behind him and opened a soda he had grabbed for himself. "Tough week?"

"Nothing I can't handle." HIs dad started moving things around. "Grab the utensils there." He then signalled for Stiles to follow him into the living room and placed everything on the table. With dinner served, they both made themselves comfortable. "Hope you're in the mood for pasta." His father plated some food for him and handed it over.

He nodded and smiled. "As long as it's food, I'm happy..." The notion that his words could have been taken the wrong way, made him look up at his father. "... not that I don't appreciate the effort you've put into it. I do."

His father laughed at him and smiled. "I know my culinary skills aren't that impressive. But at least I've been blessed with a son that will eat almost anything."

His father wasn't wrong, Stiles appetite was practically unbeatable. Even if he definitely had types of food that he preferred, there weren't really anything that he wouldn't try at least once. For the longest time, all they would eat where take out and easy to make pizza and the likes, because his father didn’t really have to time or energy to make a healthy home cooked meal with his work schedule. Honestly, his father didn’t really have it any easier now, but after the doctor had told him that his cholesterol levels were too high, he had made a real effort to make healthy and positive changes for them both. His father had been surprised to find out that out of the two of them, Stiles was by far the least picky. In context, a meat sauce with high vegetable content were nothing to fuss about. Stiles actually enjoyed the added flavour of carrots and celeriac. After he had taken the first couple of bits, he started wondering how he was going to tell his father about his plans.

"What's wrong? Have I actually managed to make something inedible for a change?" His father looked slightly perplexed.

"No! It's great... I..." _I just don't know how to say what I'm about to say._

His dad sent him a worried look from across the table. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, everything’s fine... it's just..." He raised his gaze and met his fathers. "There's actually something I want to talk to you about."

His father sighed and forced a smile. "Can I guess... is it about Derek?"

"Well, it's to do with Derek, yes." He took a deep breath and tried summoning the courage he needed. However, before he had gathered his thoughts, his father had beaten him to the punch.

"I have to admit that I'm not crazy about the idea of you two spending so much time together. I don't think he's the one for you - you could do better, son." There wasn't any malice in his father's voice, nothing to indicate that he was angry or upset. He had just stated that he thought that Derek wasn't right for him. Nevertheless, it wasn’t exactly the best start to a conversation that was going to revolve around him staying over at Derek’s place.

Stiles shifted his weight around. What did his father mean by the right one? Derek was perfect for him. "You don't even know him. How can you say that he's not good for me? Derek is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" He watched his father's expression harden in response to him having raised his voice slightly. He knew very well that there hadn’t been a need for him to shout, he just couldn't stand it when anyone though badly about Derek.

"What I do know isn't good. And I'm sorry, but I can't help feeling that you'd be better off with someone your own age." Why did the age difference mean so much? It couldn't possibly be the only thing bothering his father.

"My own age? Are you sure you don't want me to stop seeing Derek because you think he's a bad influence? It has nothing to do with age, does it? If I had told you I was seeing a girl, you wouldn't have a problem, would you?"

His father slammed his right hand down on the table. "That's uncalled for!" He watched how his father calmed himself and fought the urge to keep yelling. "I don't have a problem with the fact that you like guys... I haven't done anything to deserve you saying that I would be happier if you weren't gay."

Surprised by his father's outburst, Stiles bit his lip and thought about what it was he was saying. "I... sorry..." He realized that his father really didn't deserve such accusations now that he had been called out on it. He swallowed hard and tried to clear his throat. "You just... you've had it out for Derek from the start."

"Is that so hard to understand. You’re only seventeen, Stiles. I just don’t want you to get hurt or pressured into doing something that you didn’t want to.” His father’s concern was touching, but hardly necessary.

“Derek haven’t pressured me into anything – It was my choice to…” He managed to stop himself before he made an even bigger mess of things. But the look on his father’s face made him think that the damage had already been done.

“You told me that nothing had happened between you?” His father sounded angry but remained seated.

“I’m a teenager, Dad! For fuck sakes, what did you think was going to happen when I finally met someone? Besides, I never said nothing happened. I said that anything I had or hadn’t done with Derek, I’d done because I wanted to. I’m going to be eighteen soon, I’m not a little kid anymore…” Stiles stopped himself when he saw the look in his father’s eyes. Suddenly he understood that what his father was worried about the most was that he wouldn’t need him anymore now that he was becoming an adult. “… I have to grow up at some point. But I still need you to help me figure things out…” He swallowed hard. “… just, I need you to be supportive. If you want to help me, Dad. I need you to let me do things my way.”

“I can’t just…” His father obviously had a hard time finding the words to explain himself. “You’re my son. You’re still a kid, even if you’re growing up – you’re still my son. I can’t help worrying about you. You’ve always been so sensitive that… I worry that you’ll end up getting hurt and I can’t just stand by and do nothing. Things are moving so fast. It seems like only last week you were spending all your time in your room by yourself, and now… you go to parties, have a boy – boyfriend.”

He couldn’t help himself from laughing a little. “Trust me, I know the feeling. Things are moving so fast that I’m hardly able to keep up myself. It’s just… I’m happy, Dad. Truly. My friends, Derek. They all make me so happy that you wouldn’t even understand it if I was able to explain. And… I’m the one who have been in a hurry to catch up to all of them. I want to be better because of them – and I guess I have you to thank for that. You’ve taught me that you should always try to do your best for the people that you care about.”

His father seemed to have calmed down. He looked at him from across the table and sighed loudly, a genuine smile formed and immediately made Stiles feel more at ease. “Guess I should be thankful that you’ve managed to find such great friends. And someone who loves you – he does love you?”

“He does…” The words made Stiles almost euphoric. There was no question in his mind that Derek cared for him more than anything else in the world. “… and I love him.”

The tension between them seemed to fade and his father cleared his throat. “You’re… I mean. When you and Derek are together… I think we should have a talk about certain things.”

“Certain things?” Stiles felt nauseous all of a sudden, the prospect of his father talking about sex was too much to handle. “THAT’S alright! No need. I’m fine… I mean, I’m happy that you want to share…. I don’t mean share… but… educate me. I already know…” His heart was suddenly beating faster and faster. He had begun sweating as he nervously watched his father.

“No, I think I need to tell you about these things. I’m your father, and It’s my job to make sure that you are prepared and…”

“Dad?” He looked his father in the eye and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I already know how that stuff works. I really appreciate that you want to make sure I’m prepared. But I’m not sure I can do this. And you don’t have to force yourself either. Danny – one of my friends. He already did the whole sex-talk actually. He’s gay – so, I asked him for advice. Hope you’re not offended.”

“NO! No… I mean, that’s great.” His father took a couple of calming breaths. “I’m happy that you have a friend like that who can help you.” Something still seemed to be bothering his dad, and sure enough, it wasn’t long before his father continued. “Just tell me this. You’re being safe, right?”

“Safe?” _Oh, he means condoms and stuff._ He felt like a little kid for a second and giggled slightly as he answered. “Yea, Dad. No need to worry.” There was no point in trying to explain to his father that Derek and he didn’t need condoms. As long as his father knew that he made sure to stay safe, everything seemed to work itself out.

A strange, fragile yet pleasing calm descended on the house. Stiles took a few bites before he looked up at his father, remembering that he hadn’t even told him about Saturday like he had intended. “Oh, I almost forgot. The thing I wanted to tell you before things got a little out of hand… guess there’s nothing to be worried about now.”

“What is it?” Intrigued by his words, his father stared at him with complete focus.

“I’m going to stay over at Derek’s house this weekend. You know, a sleepover. I was so nervous that you were going to tell me no – I’m glad we worked things out. It’s nice being able to just tell you.” He returned to eating his food without ever entertaining the idea that perhaps everything wasn’t as easy as he might have thought.

“And what exactly made you think that I’d allow you to go?”

The serious tone in his father’s voice made Stiles question everything they had just said to each other for a split second. “But you just said… I thought we were on the same page here. What happened to letting me do things my own way?”

“Oh, I accept that you want to do things your own way, however…” No, just stop there. That was all he wished for at that moment. “… what kind of a father would I be if I allowed you to stay over at Derek’s house without even meeting the guy?”

“Meet him? So you’re saying…”

His father flashed an unnerving smile. “I’m saying that you can stay over at your boyfriend’s house, if I find him trustworthy.”

“He is trustworthy, I keep telling you.” Although he found his father’s wish to meet Derek endearing, he didn’t like the fact that he might end up ruining his plans for the weekend.

“I believe you when you tell me that Derek cares for you. But I’m your father, and I want to meet this guy and find out for myself, whether or not he’s good enough for my son.”

“Fine!” He had a hard time actually staying mad, as his father only insisted on looking Derek over because he cared about him. “But, I was really excited about seeing Derek’s place Saturday. Can’t we just plan for you to interrogate him at some point in the future?”

“No. Just as you must live your life by your rules, I must do the same. Invite him for dinner. If you have plans you want to fulfill, you just have to make sure that I’m satisfied beforehand.” With that, his dad continued eating his dinner and acted as if everything was back to normal.

An ultimatum, huh? Guess he had his work cut out, trying to manage school, planning for this weekend at Derek’s, and now, arranging for Derek to come to dinner before Saturday so his father would allow him his wish. “So, Friday then? Hope you hadn’t made any plans. Because since I’m going to visit Derek on Saturday…” Stiles was fully aware that he had stated things as if his father had already granted him permission. There was no room in his mind for doubt if he wanted to achieve his goal. “… There really isn’t any other option.”

“Friday then.” His father seemed oddly happy.

“Great, it’s settled then.” _Now I just have to hope that Derek is up for it – and that he doesn’t already have plans._

“Do you want me to do anything? Shop? Make dinner? Or are you grown-up enough to handle all those things by yourself?” Obviously, his dad was pulling his leg, trying to make an already annoying situation even more complicated for him.

“Well, seeing as neither of us are all that great at cooking. We should probably try to keep things simple. Think you can manage to grill something?” He wasn’t going to ask his father for help directly, but they both knew very well that he needed him if things were going to come together in the end.

“I’d be delighted. What does Derek like to eat?”

“Well, he…” What did Derek like to eat? Weird that he actually didn’t know what Derek liked. “I think he eats meat… like. Although I’ve actually never seen him eat any…” _Except if you count those threats I brought him in the woods._ “He likes healthy food.”

“Healthy?” His father seemed slightly suspicious by that.

“I think we might need to make a salad or something. Also, nothing deep-fried. Apparently he doesn’t like the taste of it.” Now that he said it aloud, Stiles once again questioned why someone wouldn’t like fried food.

“I thought he might be the kind of guy that worked out a lot. Seeing as he seems to be in good shape. But I never imagined that you would end up with someone who didn’t share your love of curly-fries.”

“Yea, well. He loves me enough to accept that I eat them, even if he doesn’t. Can’t really complain, can I?” He looked over at his father who had started smiling more and more during the last couple of minutes.

“We’ll figure something out, I’m sure. Now, eat your dinner before it goes cold. And don’t think for a second that I’ve forgotten about the homework that you still haven’t finished. I want it all done before you start wasting time with your games or anything else, understand?”

He smiled from ear to ear, his father had actually surprised him – impressed him even. Even if his father had made certain worries known, he had been willing to come to an agreement that, if he was honest with himself, was more than fair. After dinner, Stiles had helped his father clean up before he’d hurried up to his room where he threw himself on his bed and fished out his phone. He couldn’t wait another second to tell Derek the good news. Well… at least he hoped Derek would see it that way.

[Success!] The three minutes that followed seemed to be the longest he had ever endured in his entire life. His heart practically stopped as soon as he saw Derek’s name pop-up on the screen.

[You asked your dad about Saturday?]

[Yes. It actually wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.]

[See, I told you. What did he say?]

[Well, good news and bad news.] Mostly good… definitely good.

[Spill.]

[I can stay over at your place if you pass an inspection beforehand.]

[What do you mean?]

[How does dinner at Friday sound?]

[Dinner at your place? With your father?]

[Yea, I know it’s a drag. But he just wants to meet you and make sure that you are a good person like I told him. Sorry that I’m such a high maintenance boyfriend.] Parts of him actually wasn’t all that sorry, he had wanted Derek and his father to meet and get along for some time now.

[What time should I be over?] Perfect, Derek was open to the idea.

[I’ll text you with the final details Thursday. Thank you for being such an understanding boyfriend.]

[No problem. Although I’m expecting a blowjob in return.]

[He-he. You couldn’t stop me even if you tried.] _Keep your mind out of the gutter – keep your mind out of the gutter!_

[I’m going out for a run. Text you later, ok?]

[Ok, need to finish my homework anyway. Later…]

Stiles smiled like a little kid in a candy store. Everything considered, things with his father had worked out better than he had anticipated. And Derek was as supportive and wonderful as ever. He did his best to focus on the task at hand, aka his annoying homework that he had no interest in whatsoever. His mind drifted towards Friday and the dinner where Derek and his father would be properly introduced.

_What can possibly go wrong?_


	22. My boyfriend the Werewolf.

_Calm down, Stilinski. You look great… don’t worry – except that, that shirt is all wrong!_

Frantically, Stiles ripped off his shirt and threw it on his bed. _Fuck! Derek is going to be here soon. Why I’m I always stressing at the last minute?_ He rummaged through his clothes in search of the perfect piece of attire. It couldn’t be too revealing if he wanted it to be approved by his father, but he also didn’t want to disappoint Derek. He smirked at the thought. _Derek would probably prefer to see me in my birthday suit anyway – I know I would if our roles were reversed._ After much consideration, he decided on a form fitted light-blue t-shirt with a small conservative V-neck. _Yea, that’ll do the job._ No sooner had he settled on his outfit, did he realize that all the constant changing had messed up his hair. Even if his hair was relatively short, it still managed to stick out in all the wrong places. _Have to fix that!_ He groomed himself and eventually beat his hair into submission.

After having spent an excessively long time getting ready, he hurried downstairs and proceeded into the kitchen where he still needed to prepare and get things under control for when Derek arrived. From the kitchen window, he could see his father standing by the grill, getting it cleaned up and ready for later.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at the recipe he had chosen after much consideration. He started talking aloud in hopes of understanding the meaning behind the deceptively normal words on the page. “Blanch the green beans in salted boiling water…” He intended on following the recipe to the letter, as he didn’t possess any inborn ability to guide him when it came to making salad. After blanching, he drained the beans and added them into a bowl where he had already made a basic dressing of oil and vinegar. “Cover the beans in dressing while hot, and leave to marinade.”

In the midst of him going over a mental checklist, his father came back inside and sent him a quick smile. “Nice shirt. Blue suits you.”

His father’s compliment was nice and appreciated greatly, however, it had made him lose track of himself and he stared desperately at the things in front of him in hopes of remembering what he was doing. “Damn! Let’s see now – the beans and dressing is done. I’ve rinsed the salad…” Why did this all have to be so hard? Even an idiot could throw a salad together with his eyes closed.

“You seem a little flustered. Maybe you should take a break.” His father looked worried and walked over to where he was standing and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much. When someone loves you, they don’t care that much about the little details.”

“I do.” Obviously, his father was most likely correct in assuming that Derek would be happy as long as he had tried his best. However, he wouldn’t be satisfied with pitiful gratitude. When it came to Derek, only the absolute best wold be good enough. There was no room for mistakes, as he wanted to express how much he cared about him through the food he was making. “I know – I know! And you’re right. I just want everything to be perfect.” He sighed loudly and raised an eyebrow at his father who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. “What?”

“It’s just… seeing you give it your all. Caring so much that you’re stressing yourself out.” His father looked away for a brief moment. “You’re growing up. And the man I’m starting to see before me, makes me proud.”

Hearing his father say such things made him slightly unbalanced. It was obviously nice to hear that your father was prod of the person you were becoming, but he wasn’t really good at taking compliments. “Thanks, Dad.”

They both stood there in silence for a while before his father finally looked at the clock and smiled. “Any last minute orders for me? Need a hand with the salad?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Actually…” Stiles took a deep breath and felt how his body was finally able to relax a little for the first time that day. “… I think I’m as ready as can be.” Aside from having prepared all the food, he really was more than ready for his father to meet Derek and see what a great guy he was. He so desperately wanted them to get along that the suspense was physically hurting him. He was utterly unprepared for a scenario where Derek and his father didn’t like each other. What was he going to do if things took a turn for the worse? How was he going to pick a side? The thoughts in his head made his stomach twist around in pain.

The sound of the doorbell made his heart pound hard against his chest as he watched his father turn his head and look towards the front door. “Oh, right on time…” He smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Punctual, isn’t he?”

Anxiety, excitement, apprehension. Every emotion he could think of where all crammed inside him at that moment in time, all fighting for supremacy and tearing him apart in the process. Stiles yelped and jumped in front of his dad, making sure that he couldn’t possibly make a move for the door. “I’LL GET IT! I mean…” _Deep breaths! Deep breaths!_ “… You just wait here.” Although his father looked far from pleased, he didn’t object or even question his obviously ragged behaviour.

His feet moved at an alarming speed as he quickly made his way to the front door. His heart was going a mile a minute and he could feel cold sweat dripping down his face. He had never imagined that what was meant to be a happy moment in his life could make him feel so terrified. His stress levels threatened to overwhelm him as he opened the door.

Peace, serenity, total confidence. Everything he had been looking for was right there in front of him when he opened the door and saw Derek standing there. Derek, who always looked good in his eyes where the personification of class. He stared in awe at the man standing in his doorway. Derek wore what appeared to be a very expensive blank dress shirt with big bold white letters down the right side, spelling love Moschino. He had no idea what it meant, but found it ratter flattering on Derek’s well-defined upper body. The tightly fitted jeans that left little to the imagination, where a dark blue colour that suited Derek’s overall look. His shoes although kept in a similar dark colour, seemed to be a more vibrant navy blue with the flawless leather finish giving them a slight shine. Although most of his outfit was dark, Derek had a certain glow about him. Stiles was reminded of Derek’s fur when he was in his wolf form, black, but with thousands of underlining colours, which made the whole thing shine and seem like an endless galaxy of dancing light. With a bottle of wine in his hand, Derek smiled at him and waited patiently to be invite inside the house.

It took a moment for Stiles’ brain to start functioning and say hello. He was still in awe at how incredible Derek looked there in the yellowish evening light. Slightly embarrassed that he had been staring for so long, he gestured for Derek to come in. “So, um… hi.” He bit his lip and tried to conquer his nerves.

“Hi, yourself.” Derek calmly looked into his eyes, which instantly made everything around them fade away. Derek was the only thing that mattered to him after all. As they stood there in the hallway, smiling softly at each other, Stiles felt as if somehow, he was the only thing that mattered to Derek as well.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned towards Derek, expecting that the wolf would discern what to do and respond appropriately. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside when he felt Derek’s sweet lips pressing against his own. Lost in the perfect simplicity of the moment, he could have stayed like that forever if it wasn’t for the fact that they were being watched. Stiles looked over at his father who didn’t look mad per say, but had a rather strange expression painted on his face. He blushed and pulled away, taking a step back from Derek. As fast as he possible could, Stiles regained some of his composure and laughed a little in hopes of lightning the mood. “So, Dad. This is Derek.” His smile widened to an extreme extent as he gestured towards the man he had just been hanging all over. “And, Derek. This is my dad…” He scratched the back of his head and frowned slightly. “… But you guys already know that… so…”

Derek calmly reached out and offered his hand. “It’s nice to meet you under more relaxing circumstances, Sir.”

_Wow, have I been underestimating Derek? I didn’t know he could be this polite._

Stiles nervously watched as his father shook Derek’s hand and flashed a quick smile. “Yes, I have to agree with you on that.” As they both let go, his father looked briefly at his hand and then back up at Derek. “That’s quite a grip you have there.”

“Yea, Derek’s really strong.” The words just blurted out of Stiles’ mouth with him having no control of himself. He watched the two people he cared about the most exchange a quick look before Derek handed his father the bottled he had been holding.

“This is for you, Sir. To say thanks for inviting me over.” Honestly, it was impressive to see Derek be so calm and in control of himself in such a situation. Stiles couldn’t even imagine all the fucked up ways he would have made a fool of himself if he were the one being introduced to Derek’s parents.

“Ah, wine. Always a lovely gift.” His father narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied the lapel. “Hau… Haut-Brion Rouge? 1989?” His dad lifted his gaze and sent him a meaningful look, although he wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. “Thank you, Derek. I have never heard of this one before. But I’ll bet it goes great with steak.” His father was about to walk away when he turned back around and looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. “You do like steak, right?”

“It sounds wonderful, Sir.” Derek played the part of the well-behaved and proper boyfriend to perfection, perhaps a little too well. “And can I just say you have a lovely home.”

_This is actually going to work… it IS working! Oh my god. Derek, you’re a genius. Well, I’m a genius for thinking of this whole thing… but that performance, wow. Looks and talent._ Stiles was just starting to relax when his father pulled a more serious face that made him question if he had been attending the same meeting.

His dad sighed. “All those manners are rather impressive…” A huge grin appeared as his father tried keeping himself from laughing. “… but I know what you two are up to.” Stiles’ heart jumped in his chest as his father pointed at them. “Stiles have already spilled some of your secrets…”

Derek glared over at him and made him feel as if he was merely an inch tall. “He-he, Ups!” He felt lightheaded as he held his breath in an attempt to brace himself for what was to come.

“I know that this isn’t the first time you’ve been here…” His father took a few steps towards Derek, minimizing the distance between them to an uncomfortable level for all present. “And how do I know this? Well, since Stiles is so excited about going to your place and seeing it, it must mean that you have been speeding your time here. And before you answer that question…” His father looked back and forth between them both, keeping them in check with nothing but his gaze before his eyes once again settled on Derek. “… obviously I’m correct, because there’s no other possible scenario where you’d have taken my son to any other place beside this house or your own, while you got to know each other.” His dad laughed light-heartedly, but the seriousness of his words were crystal clear as he continued. “Indeed, any other answer would result in me grabbing my gun, which I am fully licensed to fire if I for any reason feel threatened for myself or my family, and shooting your balls off.” Stiles gulped loudly enough for them both while Derek remained as stoic as ever. His father firmly placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Am I making myself clear?”

“Perfectly, Sir.” Derek politely nodded and kept himself in check while he was getting the third degree.

“Excellent.” His father smiled and relaxed before he turned around and started walking into the living room. “The living room is this way. In case my son has only shown you the direct path to his bedroom.”

His father walked ahead while Stiles and Derek where left standing in the hallway. Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which made him feel uneasy. “I’m sorry! Seriously! I’m so, so, sorry!”

Derek’s eyes lingered on his skin and made Stiles feel slightly nervous about what he was going to do. “So, you’ve told him everything?”

He swallowed hard and smiled seductively in an attempt to wiggle out of any potential argument. “I couldn’t help it. He is the sheriff you know. He pulled it out of me before I even realized what he had done.” Wide-eyed and nailed to the ground, he felt Derek grab his left ass cheek and squeeze hard. He could feel how Derek burrowed his claws into him through his clothes, figuratively of course.

Derek lowered his head and growled softly into his ear. “I’m going to have to punish you for this later.”

He felt light-headed and wobbled slightly as Derek let go. _Fuck me! Just take me now._ Stiles could barely believe that he actually found Derek even hotter than before. The fact that he wasn’t entirely sure if Derek’s punishment was going to be good or bad, only made him more curious and excited. He eyed Derek as he walked towards the kitchen and hurried after him to make sure that nothing would happen between his father and him without him knowing.

Stiles caught up with Derek and his father at the dining table, where his father had decanted the wine Derek had brought with him as a gift. He watched his father study the now empty bottle with utmost intensity. Now would be as good a time as ever to try to create a relaxing environment. “So, Dad. That looks like a nice bottle of wine – I mean, like… It sure was considerate of Derek to bring such a nice gift.” The jumbled mess of words that burst forth from his mouth barely made sense to himself.

“It is. Very nice.” His father nodded politely in Derek’s direction. “Well, Derek. How do you like your steak?”

“Bleeding.” The way Derek said it caused a chill to run down Stiles’ spine. Perhaps it was because he knew things about him that his father didn’t, because he had seen the animal instincts in him that the look in Derek’s eyes as he answered made his blond freeze in his veins. Fortunately, there didn’t seem to be anything special about it in the eyes of someone who didn’t know that Derek was a werewolf.

As soon as his father had gone into the kitchen, Stiles whispered as softly as he possible could, knowing full well that Derek would be able to hear him. “Why does that not surprise me?”

Derek smirked at him from across the room, but did not care to dignify his question with an answer.

“Stiles? Mind helping me with something in the kitchen?” His father sounded slightly on edge, but he was certain that it was nothing that the two of them couldn’t handle.

“Be right there, Dad!” He smiled at Derek who kept shifting his weight around, looking at stuff, but hadn’t touched a single thing in the house. “You just make yourself at home. Be back in a sec.” He skipped out in to the kitchen where his father was holding a plate of raw steaks.

“Mind getting the door?”

He looked at the door, then his dad, then back at the door while the feeling that something was slightly off crept up on him. “Sure thing…” Something was definitely out of place since his father should have been more than able to make it to the grill on his own, even with the things he was carrying.

Sure enough, the door hadn’t even closed behind them before his father looked him straight in the eye with a destressed look on his face. “I can’t believe it. Seriously, I’m in shock!”

The sudden reaction from his father made Stiles curious and anxious at the same time. “What?” Not knowing why his father was so visibly shaken was more than frustrating. On the other hand, maybe knowing wouldn’t be any better.

Well, it was too late for second guesses. His father handed him his phone. “I can’t even say it out loud.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his father and looked at the phone. _A web shop… oh, a wine shop. That’s the wine Derek brought with him… WHAT!?_ He almost lost it when he realized what his father had been so overwhelmed by. “Two thousand six hundred and forty-eight? As in 2648 freaking dollars?” It was unbelievable. Such a figure made absolutely no sense to him in that context. You could get so much for that amount of money. Derek must have lost his marbles when he thought it was a good idea to buy something that expensive. Still, the gesture of giving his father such a gift was pretty substantial. “Wow, I guess Derek really wanted to impress you.”

The steaks sizzled as they hit the hot grill. “It’s crazy to use so much money on one single bottle of wine. No matter how rich he is.” Although he didn’t say it, Stiles could tell that his dad was at least a little impressed by Derek’s efforts.

Thinking about his father’s words, Stiles wondered how rich Derek actually was. He honestly had no idea. The subject of wealth hadn’t been important for him in the least, although it was definitely clear that Derek did have certain means when you considered the fact that he had both a house and a car. He recalled that his father had commented before about the Hale family being what he described as, old money. Truly, it didn’t matter in the end. Though he was somewhat curious now when he took in to account the price of the wine. “Well, I have to tell you. It’s pretty rude to google the price of a gift… especially when the guest hasn’t even left yet.”

His father smirked. “I was just curious.” He remained focused on the grill, but held out his hand in order to get his phone back. “You should go back inside, this won’t take very long.”

“Right.” Stiles nodded quickly and hurried back inside. He grabbed some bread as he walked through the kitchen and smiled at Derek when he rejoined him by the dining table. He put the breadbasket down on the table and stared intensely at Derek.

“What?” Derek calmly stared back at him with a soft look.

“You… have you just been standing there the whole time? I swear you haven’t moved an inch.” Both impressed and slightly worried by the fact that Derek had been waiting patiently the whole time, he gestured for him to get comfortable. “I did say make yourself at home. Just relax. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Derek exhaled and seemed to relax ever so slightly. “You look cute.” Derek pointed at a small picture frame with a picture of a smiling boy in an embarrassing sailor suite.

“Come on. I’m like three years old in that picture. Someone forced me to wear it.” It was a strange mixture of feelings that bounced around inside him at that time. Part of him didn’t want anyone, namely Derek, to see anything even remotely embarrassing about him. And another part couldn’t be happier that Derek found an old picture of him pleasing.

Derek walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands seductively on the small of his back. “You don’t look that unhappy about it. I think you liked it…” Derek leaned in and teased him by almost kissing him a couple of times. “…You should wear things like that more often.”

Stiles giggled and rolled his eyes at the silly wolf he had come to love. “Sure, let’s dress up. What do you fancy? The sailor suite? Or maybe I should dress up as defenceless little lamb so the big bad wolf can devour me.” He pressed his lips against Derek’s and felt his heart jump as they connected.

The kiss was sloppy and made him feel all hot and bothered, highly impractical when his father was due to come back with the steaks any minute. Derek growled as he pressed his hard body against him. Stiles gasped for air as Derek pulled back and looked straight at him with his blue eyes burning brightly. Derek’s husky voice made him shiver with excitement. “I love the whole innocent schoolboy look you have going on already. So fucking hot!”

Derek kissed him once again, pulling him closer still and pressing their bodies deeply into each other. The sound of the backdoor made Derek back away slightly, leaving him all flustered. Stiles looked at his father who sent him a weird look as he entered the room. _Oh, the food… the FOOD!_ “I’ll be right back.” He hurried out into the kitchen and threw the salad together as fast as possible, thank God that he had already done all the prep work. Derek and his father both joined him in the kitchen while he finished his creation.

“Derek, can you take these to the table?” His father handed Derek the potatoes they had grilled. Derek smiled and seemed generally happy that he was able to help out.

It was nice, if not a tad strange to be working together with Derek and his father in order to get everything done and brought to the table. Stiles sighed in relief as he sat himself down. He was more than ready to eat and really impressed with himself when he looked at how the food had turned out. Granted, his father had helped him with the execution of it. Nevertheless, he was the one who had picked out what to make and shopped on his way home from school. Feeling pretty satisfied with himself, Stiles smiled at the two most important men in his life.

“It looks great. Once again, thank you for having me Mr. Stilinski.” Derek looked more relaxed now that they had settled down at the table.

“Oh, well… Stiles has been talking about you almost nonstop lately, so I figured I should get to know you a little better.” His father picked up a wine glass and gestured at Derek. “Can, I offer you a glass? It’s only fair since you were kind enough to bring it along.”

“Please.” Derek graciously accepted the offer and wine as Stiles’ father handed it to him. “It’s one of my favourites. The only thing bad about it is how easy you’ll get used to the taste.”

His father laughed lightly and poured another glass. “Wanna taste?” He offered the glass to Stiles.

“Me?” He didn’t know how to react. His father had never offered him alcohol before. Although drinking wine obviously wasn’t the same as doing shots with Isaac, the scenario was completely foreign to him.

With a devilish smile on his face, his dad placed the glass of wine in front of him and proceeded to pour some for himself. “You’re so grown up now, Son. You have a mature and polite boyfriend. So, I thought maybe you were old enough to enjoy a nice bottle of wine with us.”

Stiles could have sworn that there was a backhanded compliment hidden away somewhere, he just couldn’t find it. “I guess it has to be good since it…” Thankfully, he managed to stop himself before he’d said something he’d regretted. Derek looked confused but intrigued by his half-finished statement while his father just sighed at him. “… Since Derek picked it. You just seem like the kind of guy that would know his way around a bottle of wine.” Derek raised an eyebrow at him, it dawned at him that he had made it sound as if Derek drank a lot of wine. “I didn’t say you drink too much… I just meant that…” He turned towards his father and laughed nervously. “He’s not a drunk. I swear… I, um…”

“Just ignore my Son, eventually he stops on his own if you wait.” His father’s gaze skipped him completely and continued across the table to Derek.

His father’s comment made Derek laugh aloud. “I’ve noticed he’s hard to stop once he gets going.” Stiles puckered his lips while he started hauling food onto his plate. He hadn’t expected his dad and Derek to gang up on him. Derek flashed a crooked smile at him. “However, things are never dull when Stiles is there…” Derek paused. He exuded a serene aura that wrapped the entire room in an appealing light that Stiles couldn’t help but to enjoy. “… Life is better when he is around. If nothing else, that’s what I’ve learned so far.”

_Life is better._ Stiles knew exactly what he meant; he felt the exact same way about Derek. Hearing the werewolf say that he made him happy, that his presence in his life had given it more meaning, truly touched something deep inside him. Stiles smiled uncontrollably. He wished he could stop himself from looking like a complete fool, he was just so happy to hear Derek say such things.

“To Stiles then.” His father raised his glass and smiled at him.

“Wait, what?” What was his father up to? He looked to Derek, but was equally surprised to find he had picked up his glass as well.

“To Stiles, the one who ties it all together.”

A couple of tears found their way to his eyes, he couldn’t really understand what they were doing, but he could feel their undeniable love for him in the way they smiled at him. “Stop it…” He lifted his glass and wiped the tears from his face, feeling embarrassed by his lack of control. “You’re making me blush.”

A moment of peace followed as they all tasted the wine. Derek seemed to enjoy a familiar taste and placed his glass back down without further delay. Stiles slowly poured the contents of his glass into his mouth and allowed the wine to envelop his tongue. Knowing nothing about wine, the more subtle notes eluded him. Even so, the taste was rather pleasing to him, and he was left with a slight tingle on the tip of his tongue.

“Damn…” His father looked at the glass in his hand after having tasted the wine for himself. “Somehow I feel that wine was always meant to taste like this.” He took another sip. “I could get used to this.”

Stiles felt like a little kid, sitting there between two older people, even though Derek obviously wasn’t that old, who both seemed to have a much more advanced palate. He relished in the fact that Derek’s gift had seemingly done its job and impressed his father, which in turn actually impressed him quite a bit. Derek was clearly prepared to do anything to convince his father that he was trustworthy enough to allow Stiles to visit.

Soon after they all had supplied themselves with food and drink, his father looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow at Derek. “Do you like sports, Derek? You seem the type to keep in shape and exercise, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Well, actually…” Derek put down his cutlery and looked up in response. “…I used to play basketball in high school, among other things. But, I must admit that these days I mostly just run and workout as opposed to playing an actual sport.”

“I see. Do you follow football per chance?” Stiles knew full well that his father had always wished for him to be as interested in football as he was. He had tried many times to convince him to watch a game with him, although it usually ended out with Stiles being bored out of his mind. Perhaps Derek shared his father’s appreciation for the game.

Derek gently shook his head. “I’ve watched a match or two… but, truthfully I’m more into cars and motorsport.”

“NASCAR?” His father’s face lit up.

“Yes, that and Formula 1. I also enjoy MotoGp very much. I have a Ducati 848 EVO Corse, which I probably spend way too much time on.” Derek’s smile widened as he mentioned his bike.

_I didn’t realize that Derek was so into cars – although, his Camaro is pretty sweet. Guess it’s not really that surprising if I’m honest…_

This new information regarding Derek seemed to please his father. “You’re a practical person then, hands on. That’s definitely a good match for someone like my son. He actually managed to hand me a screwdriver when I asked for a wrench once.”

“Hey, I did my best you know.” Stiles really didn’t feel like talking about it as he found the whole ordeal rather embarrassing.

A comfortable laughter resonated throughout the living room and the rest of the house. The calm, light-hearted atmosphere that had formed made Stiles smile from ear to ear. If it meant that his father and Derek were bonding, he actually didn’t mind being made fun of. Besides, his father was just teasing him and hadn’t meant anything by his comment about Stiles’ DIY skills.

Stiles took a couple of mouthfuls and watched Derek in an attempt to figure out if he was enjoying the meal. Admittedly, he hadn’t really tried to conceal his intention, but when Derek smiled at him sighed slightly, he knew full well that he had seen right through him.

Seeing as Derek was already aware of his question, it made sense when he beat him to it and complimented the food. “Everything is really delicious. The steak is cooked to perfection, just the way I like it.”

“It’s barely cooked at all. It’s practically raw.” Stiles glanced at the piece of meat on Derek’s plate.

“Yes, very juicy.” Derek ate a piece of his steak in an almost provocative manner with a smile on his lips.

“Glad you like it.” Stiles’ father seemed oddly intrigued by everything that Derek had told him, almost as if he was making a mental note of it all and weighed it against something tangible in his mind. “So, Derek. Tell me, what do you do for a living?”

“Dad?!” How his father was able to be so blunt was a complete mystery to him. “Don’t be like that.” It was clear that he intended to question Derek doing the dinner, which Stiles didn’t approve of, as he didn’t want Derek to feel as if he was being interrogated.

“What? I’m just asking. I’m supposed to get to know him, right?” Unfortunately, his father was indeed correct. Stiles just wished that he could do it in a less direct manner.

“It’s a fair question. Seeing as you want to make sure that I don’t influence Stiles to make any bad choices.” Derek smiled confidently, apparently unshaken by the question. “I don’t actually have a job.”

His father looked slightly suspicious. Stiles had also wondered what Derek indeed got up to while he spent his days at school. In truth, he couldn’t really imagine Derek with a normal day-to-day job.

“Forgive me my bluntness…” His father glared at him before he focused on Derek once more. “Stiles told me that you’ve invited him over to your house… and you’ve just mentioned that you have a bike… and you also have a car… so?”

“So, naturally you’re wondering how I can afford it all. And more importantly, even though it’s still early in our relationship, how I can support Stiles and be a good partner in the future.”

_The future? Did Derek just imply what I think he did?_ Stiles could barely keep himself from shouting out the question that burning in his heart, but now wasn’t the time as Derek calmly continued the conversation.

“I’ve made a few investments, but…” Suddenly, the whole atmosphere shifted and turned uncomfortably serious. “Despite the hardship I’ve had to face in my life…” Derek paused and took a deep breath. “… There is one big perk of being a Hale. My family have amassed an extensive fortune for generations, and… well, since there aren’t many Hale’s left, I’ve inherited most of it.”

Once again, Stiles realized just how much Derek’s pain mirrored his own. Money, stability, the finer things in life that an ordinary person would strive towards, all crumbled in comparison to a single moment of happiness with a person you have lost. Stiles would not hesitate to give up his claim on all those things if it meant that he could see his mother again. Furthermore, he knew that the same held true for Derek.

Stiles’ father sighed loudly and leaned back. “It was such a terrible accident…” Stiles’ heartbeat skyrocketed as he watched Derek’s facial expression tighten in response to the word accident. “… To think that to this day, there still isn’t any solid evidence to confirm what happened.”

“Dad!” Stiles wanted his father to stop talking about the fire. Even if there were no evidence to support it, Derek knew full well what had happened, and who had been behind what in truth had been an attack on werewolves.

Derek smiled softly at him. “It’s alright. I don’t mind talking about it – it’s just, hard.”

“When Stiles’ mother, Claudia. When she died, I didn’t know what to do with myself…” Stiles looked at his father in surprise. “The only reason that I was able to move on, was because I had to be strong for Stiles. I had to move forward and try to create a good life for him, despite his mother not being there.”

Proper wording eluded him; Stiles’ eyes began tearing up and his throat felt dry and closed. He only managed to utter out a couple of words. “… You have…” His father smiled at him with a gentle look on his face.

“What was she like?” Derek’s question seemed to have caught both Stiles and his father off-guard. Derek quickly picked up on their awkward silence. “I don’t mean to pry…” He turned towards Stiles and smiled softly. “…you’ve mentioned your mother before. I’m just wondering what kind of person she was. If there is some traits in your personality that you’ve inherited from her.”

Stiles was utterly gobsmacked. The fact that Derek was asking such a question really didn’t seem all that strange when he thought about it, having gotten to know Derek, he too wondered what his parents would have been like. The obvious trait Derek had inherited from his parents would surely be the werewolf aspect. However, Stiles could not really say the same in regards to being human, although his parents were; it did not really seem like the same thing.

“You’re eyes…” Suddenly, Stiles’ mind calmed and his nerves faded away with his father’s words. “You have your mother’s eyes. That earthy tone, sprinkled with the lightest touch of gold. I can see so much of her in you.”

Stiles wiped a few tears from his face and forced a smile. “Really?” He didn’t actually question his father’s words, he just wanted him to confirm what he had said since he could barely comprehended the meaning behind it.

“When you laugh…” His father sent Derek a meaningful look and smiled quietly. “…which you have been doing more lately. I can almost hear her laughing alongside you. I imagine her watching over you and smiling gently, satisfied that you’ve grown up to be a caring and sensitive young man.” His farther almost struggled to speak at the end, eyes tearing up and his voice shaky. “She always had a certain glow about her. Her own special light. You have it as well, Son. I remember this one time where you…”

“Dad!?” Stiles suddenly broke free from the nostalgic trance he had been caught in by the realisation that his father was on the verge of telling embarrassing childhood stories about him. “Derek isn’t interested in hearing boring stories about when I was younger.”

“Actually…” Derek stopped midsentence. Stiles stern expression had obviously made an impact on him and conveyed his desire for the topic to be dropped immediately.

“Come on, Son. Don’t be like that, it’s a sweet story.” His father gestured towards Derek. “You want to hear it, am I right?”

The obvious notion of being trapped between a rock and a hard place was all too clear on Derek’s face who remained silent. Finally, after an awkward minute or so, Derek cautiously nodded before he smiled in an apologetic manner.

His father rejoiced. “See.” He smiled triumphantly. “As I was saying, I think it was back when you were around five years old… six maybe. It was on one of those hot summer days that seem all too rare these days. We were out on a picnic together, all three of us. Your mother loved nature in general… a talented gardener among other things. While your mother and I were enjoying the food and the beautiful scenery, you were bouncing around all over the place, running up and down various trees and boulders, completely lost in your own fantasy world.”

Stiles listened intensely to every word. Although he wasn’t all too happy about the potential outcome of an embarrassing situation, everything regarding his mother was more than appreciated, seeing as he honestly remembered scarcely little about their time together. Derek reached over and gently placed his hand on top of his and held it affectionately in his own.

A deep sense of serenity seemed to wash over his father as he continued his tale. “At some point, we lost sight of you, only for a minute or so. We knew you couldn’t have gotten far.” A puzzled frown appeared on his father’s forehead. “Your mother actually seemed not to worry all that much. Saying that you were just playing with the forest. Nothing bad was going to happen. She was right of course, but I was still worried and insisted that we go find you right away. As we went looking for you, I heard you laughing and followed the sound until I arrived at this grand old oak-tree in a more secluded part of the forest. How you’ve actually managed to get there is still a mystery to me. When I found you, you were dancing naked under the three and singing songs that hardly made any sense. And…” His father laughed aloud as he recalled the episode.

Stiles’ face turned red, he looked over at Derek who seemed to be amused by the story of his childhood.

“And… when I asked you where your clothes were, you told me with utter confidence, that you didn’t need them because you were going to be living in the forest from now on.”

Stiles had no idea how to react; he couldn’t recall anything like that happening, although he wouldn’t have minded having such a memory. Anything regarding his mother was worth holding on to, even slightly embarrassing or painful memories.

Derek looked at him with a devilish smile. “I think I’m starting to notice a pattern. Being naked in the woods is almost a regular thing for you.”

He couldn’t help laughing even though he still felt really self-conscious about the whole incident by the lake.

“Naked in the…?” His father’s expression suddenly hardened. “Is there something you wanna tell me?” He nervously watched his dad cross his arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

He knew very well that he was walking on eggshells and had to choose his words carefully. Still, the whole damn scenario was just so crazy and utterly mortifying that he couldn’t focus and kept on giggling like a little kid. “No, well… I had just gone for a swim. Nobody was around so…. Seriously, Dad. Nothing happened…. nothing… interesting at least…”

“I am so going to regret this.” Slowly, his father leaned closer and stared intensely at him. “You were swimming naked… in a lake? In the middle of the forest? You say you were alone, but Derek obviously saw you… or am I misunderstanding something?”

Stiles swallowed hard. “Um, well…”

“It was a really embarrassing misunderstanding.” Derek chimed in and joined the conversation, much to Stiles’ satisfaction as he was working himself into a corner. “The lake is actually on my property. Stiles obviously hadn’t realized it and thought he was going to be all alone, never expecting anyone to come by so deep in the forest.”

“You own the lake?” He had never realized that it had been Derek’s private spot until now. Thinking back on it, he had only found the place because Derek, well, Wolf, had shown it to him in a manner of speaking.

Derek nodded gently. “Well technically, it is. But with such a large part of the forest belonging to the house, I usually don’t mind strangers hiking or exploring the woods. The immediate vicinity of my house is fenced off, so as long as people don’t go there, I usually don’t mind.”

“I apologize for my son’s behaviour.” Stiles watched his father look at Derek with a strange look. He didn’t know whether or not he should grab Derek by the hand and make a run for it or not, as his father looked ready to kill someone. “That being said… where you spying on my son?”

Derek froze. Stiles had never seen Derek react like that before, but his father’s question had rendered him unable to react nor speak. Quickly, he smiled and tried pulling his father’s attention towards himself before something bad happened. “No, no! It wasn’t like that… I mean…” _You’re going to have to make something up here, Stilinski. You can’t very well tell him what really happened. For more than one reason._ Stiles gathered his thoughts and prepared himself as much as he possibly could. “Derek was actually extremely polite and well-mannered, everything considered.” Again, in retrospect, as Wolf, Derek had actually tried to avoid the whole thing by whining and acting shy. He had really done practically everything he could have, short of walking away. If the situation had been reversed, Stiles probably wouldn’t have been able to take his eyes of Derek if he was honest. “It wasn’t the first time we’ve crossed paths… and he was nice enough to let me be and respected my privacy. Trust me, Dad.” There, that should be enough to satisfy his father. Even though Stiles had changed stuff, it actually wasn’t that far of what happened. At least it captured the essence of it and told his father that Derek wasn’t some creepy pervert, but a really nice and decent guy.

“Sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Stiles made a sigh of relief that quickly turned out to have been premature. His father looked him square in the eye. “You have some explaining to do, Mr.” Judging by the sound of his father’s voice, the chances of him getting out of this one unscathed was almost non-existent. “It seems you’ve neglected to tell me that you’ve been going out into the forest by yourself after I’ve told you not to. Care you explain yourself?”

“Um, I…” Talk about a situation going from bad to worse. Stupidly, he had revealed more than he had intended. “Yes I did go back…”

“It’s really my fault, Sir.” Bewildered, Stiles stared at Derek’s sympathetic expression. He wasn’t really sure what Derek was going to do or say, but the fact that he had willingly jumped in to save him yet again, made his heart flutter. “After our initial encounter, I asked Stiles to meet me in the woods again. He had told me about the wolves…” Derek was awfully good at twisting the truth. Although his story wouldn’t explain why Stiles had gone back the first time, it was designed to lessen his father’s malice by sharing the blame between them. “…But despite that, I asked him to come back. Also, after I heard about the wolves, seeing as everything out there is so close to my home, I’ve had the surrounding area searched and checked for any indications of a den. There were no signs that any wolves had settled in.”

Stiles anxiously watched his father as he slowly turned towards him and leaned in over the table. “He’s a real keeper, Son. Trying to take the blame like that, I’m actually impressed.”

“Right… he-he…” Stiles laughed aloud in attempt to lighten the mood. “Seriously…” He looked over at Derek and smiled softly. Being with Derek made him want to be a better person in all aspects of his life, and as such, he couldn’t allow Derek to take any of the blame for his mistakes. “I did go back, Dad. I don’t truly know why I did it… it’s just.” He found a confidence within rise to the surface as he continued to explain himself. “Don’t punish Derek, or think less of our relationship because of something I did. For whatever reason, I alone, decided to go back. So… whatever you do, don’t blame Derek for my mistakes.”

Derek looked as if he was about to say something, but opted to remain silence. Stiles could see a wave of happiness wash over him as they sat there in silence, waiting for his father to say something that might destroy their plans for the rest of the weekend.

“I never realized before, that you’ve grown up to be such an amazing young man.” His father’s smile and words wasn’t really what Stiles had been expecting to happen. “I’m still upset that you went back out there, mostly I’m hurt by the fact that you lied to me more than anything.” His father took a deep breath that left him on edge until he finally continued. “However, it has become increasingly clear that having Derek in your life have only made you more mature. You’ve admitted that you did something wrong, and you weren’t going to let Derek take the blame for it even if he willingly offered to.”

For a split second, Stiles’ heart was filled with renewed vigour. “Does that mean I’m not in trouble?”

“It means that you are clearly old enough to take responsibility for your own actions.” A warm, loving smile appeared as his father looked at him. “All I can do know is hope that I’ve taught you what you need. And to be there if you ever need me.”

“Dad…” Stiles was practically in tears, moved by his father’s words he leapt from his chair and wrapped his arms around his father who was slightly surprised by his reaction.

“There, there… come on now. You’re embarrassing me in front of our guest.” His father patted him on the back and pulled back.

_Right, Derek is still here…. Which is a good thing… but, yea…. Awkward much?_ “Oh, sorry, Derek. Don’t know what got over me.” Derek’s calm expression made him less self-conscious; it seemed the display of emotions had far from offended. Stiles settled back down, he smiled from ear to ear knowing that his father had accepted him as a near-adult, capable of making his own choices. He smiled at Derek and sighed, feeling the tension fading from his body. “I can’t wait to see your house tomorrow.”

Derek smiled back at him, but his eyes swiftly moved towards Stiles’ father. “Yes, well. I’m not really sure we’ve gotten permission yet.”

“But you said I could decide on my own… right?” Stiles turned towards his father with so much force that he almost fell of off his chair.

“I did, didn’t I?” His father smiled at Derek. “But for what it’s worth. You have my approval. Just don’t prove my trust in you to be wrong.” Derek nodded affirmatively at Stiles’ father with a serious look on his face.

“Perfect!” Stiles was beside himself with joy. “Suddenly I’m realizing that there’s all this delicious food on my plate.”

Once again, a carefree laughter filled the room while they got back to enjoying the food and wine. From that point forward, Stiles felt more at ease with himself and enjoyed watching his father and Derek talk about everything from motorsport to politics. The conversation flowed naturally and unhindered, time flew by faster than he had expected it to. Although tired after a long day, Stiles was still every bit as intrigued by everything that was going on as he had been when Derek had rang the doorbell earlier.

After a long and entertaining evening, his father took a last sip of wine and got up from his seat. Stiles and Derek instinctively followed suite as it was clear that although enjoyable, the evening had come to an end. “I’m going to go take care of the grill. It was really nice meeting you like this.” Stiles’ father smiled and shook Derek’s hand before he turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. The sound of the back door being closed behind him made Stiles exhale so intensely that he actually became lightheaded and swayed back and forth for a second.

“Are you alright?” Derek placed a hand on his shoulder and allowed him to rest his weight against him.

Stiles smiled, thinking to himself that despite a few hiccups, the evening had actually gone pretty much as he had hoped. He took Derek by the hand and followed him out. As he stood there in the hallway, staring at Derek and enjoyed the silence and intimate feeling between them, he once again wondered to himself how he could have been lucky enough to end up with someone as special as Derek. “Thank you for putting up with all of this. I know that my father actually feels slightly more at ease with the idea of me staying over at your place now.”

Derek placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “No problem at all, I had fun.”

Craving the sweet taste of Derek, Stiles puckered his lips and leaned closer. Derek reciprocated his advances and wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies closely together. Not wanting to let go. Stiles tried holding Derek back when he pulled away after a long sloppy kiss. “Can’t I just come with you tonight?” He had waited all week long to see Derek’s house and didn’t want to wait another second. Now that his father had given him permission, he couldn’t see any reason why he didn’t just go with Derek now instead of waiting until tomorrow.

“Excited?” Derek already knew that he was ready to burst; Stiles didn’t answer the question and kept staring back at the werewolf. “Your father have given his permission for you to spend one night to begin with. Although the night might be young, if you came with me now, it would be over way too fast.” Derek opened the door, smiled at him, and grinned. “Enjoy the day tomorrow with your father and make sure you’re ready for when I pick you up.” Derek kissed him a final time before he let go and walked towards his car. “It’s going to be a night you won’t forget.” With those final words, Derek closed the car door behind him and drove away, disappearing around a corner with the sound of the engine fading into nothing.

Stiles closed the door and stood there in the hallway, unable to move because he was both tremendously tired and happy. He sighed loudly and smiled while he thought about what Derek had planned for them. Whatever is was, Stiles knew for sure that he was going to have the time of his life no matter what. “Tomorrow…”


	23. Lair of the Werewolf.

[So you’re going over to Derek’s place tonight? You two getting serious?] Stiles smiled to himself as he read the text from his concerned best friend. Another message flashed on screen. [I mean, I just don’t want you to get hurt. You’re moving pretty fast and I just think you should take a break, slow down a little. If he’s the one, he’ll still be there when you are ready.]

Derek was indeed the one; Stiles knew that without a shadow of a doubt. He thought about what he should text back as a reply. He needed to tell Isaac that the concern was appreciated, though hardly necessary. But before he had even begun writing his answer, he received another text.

[He is ready! Can’t you see how happy he has become ever since he met Derek?] Danny’s self-assured voice formed in his head, almost as clear as if he had been standing right next to him. For a split second, Stiles couldn’t figure out how Danny knew what they were talking about until he remembered that all their texts had been sent to both parties all along.

A new text from Isaac came through at an alarming speed. [I know. It’s just, I worry he’s going to get his hopes up and end with a broken heart. It would kill me if something bad happened to my buddy. You’re like a brother to me, Stiles. I’m only trying to look out for you.]

Isaac’s words moved him. Stiles wasn’t as in control or verbally gifted in regards to his feelings as his friend was, but he actually felt the same way about him. Hearing Isaac say that he cared made Stiles warm and fuzzy. _I should say thank you…_

Once again, before Stiles had had the chance to put pen to paper, a fresh text from Danny arrived. [Are you sure your worries have nothing to do with the fact that you had hoped that we all could hang out tonight? And that you are just annoyed that Stiles have made other plans with Derek, which means that you won’t get what you wanted?]

Stiles eyed at the latest text; he had begun to wonder if the conversation even involved him anymore, or if it was just a private dispute between Isaac and Danny.

Almost as dependent as clockwork, Isaac texted again. [How dare you!? I’m appalled and offended that you could even propose that I would be so egotistical as to persuade Stiles to revoke his plans over such a hollow reason as jealousy. Don’t you listen to that silly Danny; I only have your best interests at heart.]

It was starting to get confusing; Stiles could no longer figure out if Danny was angry with Isaac, or if Isaac was actually being sincere for once.

[I’m the one being silly? You’re the one that’s trying to get him to cancel his date night because you’re bored and didn’t think to ask him earlier in the week.] As usual, Danny didn’t hold anything back. He called it just as he saw it and took no prisoners.

_You need to do something… have to stop them…_ [Guys, please stop fighting!] Stiles couldn’t stand to see his friends upset, least of all when he was the cause.

[Who’s fighting?]

[Who’s fighting?]

The two texts from his friend’s came with so little interval between each other that he could have sworn they were doing it on purpose. [So, you’re not fighting? Danny, you aren’t mad at Isaac?]

[No, of course not, why would you think that?] Danny’s reply baffled him; he thought it would be obvious that anyone observing their conversation would conclude that something was wrong. It seemed that he still hadn’t quite figured out his friend’s strange and intricate relationship.

Isaac texted him again with reassuring words. [Nobody is fighting… I’m definitely not. And if I’m honest, Danny is probably right away. I just wanna hang out with my two best friends, is that so bad?]

Obviously, wanting to spend time with your friends wasn’t a bad thing, far from it. Trying to trick him into cancelling his plans with Derek on the other hand, was rather selfish, as Danny had pointed out already. Still, Stiles couldn’t find it in his heart to stay mad at Isaac, probably no matter what he did. Isaac was that annoying puppy dog you found to be so over the top cute and funny, that you would yell at it and then apologize right after for making it sad, even if the reprimand had been well deserved.

Danny quickly asserted his right. [See! I told you he was up to no good, as usual. You just have a nice time with Derek. I want all the details Monday morning.]

Having friends like Isaac and Danny meant that there was never a dull moment in his life. How he sometimes wished for the days when he could just leave school and the world behind and hide himself away under his sheets. The blissful feeling of only having to deal with yourself and the feeling of your soft bed embracing you and making it all better was nothing more than a distant memory now. Stiles sighed aloud and couldn’t stop the massive smile that nailed itself to his face. Although sometimes it was actually easier to keep track of everything back then, he felt truly blessed that his life had turned out to be as fantastic as he felt it was now.

Yet another text from Isaac presented itself. [Fine! You guys win! I give up! I’ll just keep masturbating until I tire myself out.]

_Isaac… mastur…? WHAT THE!?_ The shock nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. Stiles’ mouth felt dry and irritable. His hands had begun to sweat and his brain was just about to have a meltdown. The image of Isaac entertaining himself had already formed in his mind even if he had tried to fight it.

[Ugh! TMI, Isaac!] Danny’s reply was well placed and fitted Stiles’ overall impression of the awkward situation he suddenly found himself in.

[What’s the big idea Danny? I always tell you if I’m masturbating.] The innocent tone Isaac could convey in a message astounded him. As if, he was merely talking about tying his shoes.

[I keep telling you that if I call and you are “busy”, I don’t want to know! Make something up. Or better yet, don’t pick up the phone when you’re jerking off!] Agreed, Stiles was completely on Danny’s side regarding the matter at hand.

Isaac kept insisting that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. [What if it’s important? How will I know unless I pick up?]

Stiles shook his head as he read the text. It was incredible to think that a person could be so open about every little intimate detail of their life. Then again, it wouldn’t really be Isaac if he was any other way.

“Stiles! Derek just parked outside!” He heard his farther calling him from downstairs.

He looked at the time and gasped, he had completely lost track of time and forgotten to check that he had packed everything he would need. Although it was only for one night, he still needed to bring a few essentials. Stiles leaned out of his bedroom door and raised his voice as much as he could without screaming. “Almost finished, be down in a sec!” In a slight state of panic, he hurried back to the mirror that stood near his bed and looked himself over a final time. _Alright then… Tightly fitted and flattering jeans, check… seductive and slightly too revealing black t-shirt, check… a change of underwear..._ In one swift move, he fished out an extra pair of undies and put them in his bag. _Check…_ His toothbrush was already packed, which meant that as far as he was concerned, he was ready.

_That reminds me…_ Stiles wiggled his phone out of the extremely tight pocket in his jeans. [It’s been fun guys. But Derek is here to pick me up… got to go. Take care.]

Danny was the first to reply. [Have fun.]

[I already am.] A rather disturbing text from Isaac followed.

[For fucks sake! I meant Stiles, not you, Isaac.] Stiles laughed loudly at the bizarre group of friends he had acquired and wondered for a second if he might be able to exchange them for a couple of new models instead. He grabbed his bag and was already on his way to the staircase when his phone chimed again. _Danny? What now?_ [Oh, one last thing before you go. Although childish and rude at times, Isaac’s desire for us all to hang out is valid. Maybe you could ask Derek if he might be interested in doing something with us? Bowling, catch a movie. Or just a nice evening in the company of friends?]

Invite Derek to hang out with his friends? Stiles stopped completely in his tracks. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it himself, he wanted Derek to meet the people in his life that mattered the most to him, and also, part of him wanted to show of Derek to his friends. A prize stallion like that was meant to be paraded around. [I’ll ask him about it.] Stiles’ mind was split between thinking about what Danny had said, and getting his body to move again.

[Wonderful. I’m looking forward to it. And I know both Ethan and Aidan are really curious about meeting him as well.]

As if preprogramed into his brain, Stiles simply replied. [Later.] The fated time when Derek was going to meet the twins seemed awfully close now that Danny had suggested that he invited Derek to hang out with them. Stiles could hear himself breathing harshly, quick, sharp pulses that burned slightly in his nose and throat each time he inhaled. The uncertainty of what was going to happen when Derek met the twins was making him nauseous. The worst scenario he could think of was if they all just started fighting due to some inert werewolf genes that meant that they couldn’t control themselves. That is to say, if his gut feeling about the twins being werewolves actually proves true.

“Stiles?” His father called out to him a second time, this time his voice was full of worry and confusion which was obviously derived from the fact that he still hadn’t made it downstairs even though it had been a while since he had been informed that Derek was there to pick him up.

“Coming! Hold your horses.” He sprinted forward with renewed energy, quickly making his way down into the hallway where he was met with a familiar, yet enormously satisfying sight.

Derek’s blue cobalt eyes smiled at him as he met his gaze. “Hi, Stiles.”

His soft, honey sweet and warm voice cuddled Stiles’ senses and made him slip and stumble down the last few steps. Although the fall wouldn’t have been a bad one physically, Stiles was relieved to find that Derek had gently pressed the palm of his hand against his chest and stopped him from greeting the floor with his face. Their eyes lingered on each other as they stood there, Stiles a helpless puppet that would collapse the second Derek let go of him.

“Wow, that’s some reflexes you have there.” Stiles’ father stared at them in awe and studied Derek intensely, as if he was in complete disbelieve that he had actually saved Stiles from falling. “It almost looks like he weighs nothing at all.” Indeed, that was probably how it must have felt to Derek. His werewolf-enhanced strength could more than easily handle all of Stiles without much effort.

“Yea…” Stiles panicked and started giggling out of control. He regained his balance and tried shaking the whole incident off as nothing special. “Good thing you were standing so close to the stairs… he-he…” It was stupid to believe that his father hadn’t noticed the speed at which Derek had moved in order to catch him, but perhaps he could convince his father that it had all just been a freak accident or trick of mind. Derek just smiled playfully at him and remained silent.

Whether his father actually believed what he had just witnessed or not, remained to be seen. It did however dawn on Stiles that although he was strangely casual about the existence of werewolves, not everyone would be able to comprehend a thing like that with ease. And some might even completely dismiss it even if the proof was right before them in an attempt to hang on to their sanity.  

“Anyway… what took you so long?” His dad seemed to have opted just to get on with things and stared at him with a question mark painted across his face.

“Oh, I got side-tracked…” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and flashed a crooked smile. “… but I’m ready now.” His focus was only on Derek at that point, everything that mattered in the world was standing right there in front of him, waiting to take him on a beautiful adventure that he didn’t know exactly where would lead.

Derek nodded softly in response. “Shall we go then?” A question he really didn’t need to answer as if was painfully obvious by the look on his face.

“Can I just have a moment with my son, if I may?” His father looked at Derek with a fixed yet friendly gaze and smiled politely. “And remember, I want him back tomorrow afternoon at the very least. He needs to get ready for school.”

“Of course, Sir. It’s been a pleasure seeing you again.” Derek firmly shook his father’s hand before he opened the door and started walking towards his car.

Stiles looked worryingly at his dad, what could he possibly have to say now that he was about to leave? “So, what’s up, Dad?”

“Son...” His father sighed loudly and placed his hands firmly on Stiles’ shoulders. “I know I probably don’t need to tell you this. And it is obvious that you have someone else watching out for you know. However, I feel like I should just make it perfectly clear that I’m here for you no matter what happens. No matter how much you grow up, I’m still your father. And I love you.”

Reassured and full of happiness, Stiles smiled back at his father. “I love you too, Dad.” He wrapped his arms around his father and gave him a quick hug before he ran outside and quickly made his way over to Derek’s car. He waved goodbye as they drove away and watched his father and his home disappear in the rear-view mirror. The drive to Derek’s house wouldn’t be too long. According to Derek, it was no more than a short drive out of town and then it was just a simple matter of following a road into the forest. Thinking about what he had learned about where Derek’s home was located within the forest, it shouldn’t be far away from the lake, which Stiles could walk to in an upbeat tempo from his house in just shy of forty minutes.

Stiles looked out the window in an effort to recognize things and places as they went by. Everything looked so different from inside the car. He frantically tapped his feet and continued to throw his weight around, unable to settle into the comfortable leather seats.

Derek raised an eyebrow and glanced over at him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yea…” Stiles sighed aloud and closed his eyes. “I mean, I’m just a little… well, not nervous per say.”

“Excited?” Derek kept his main focus on the road ahead, but was very perceptive nonetheless.

Stiles grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. “Excited, definitely.”

While driving, Derek reached over, grabbed Stiles’ hand, and held it lovingly in his own. “That’s a good thing. But trust me, there’s nothing to worry about. We don’t have any schedules we need to follow, nobody but yourselves to worry about. We can just be together and do whatever we want, whenever we want.” Derek sent a cheeky smile his way. “At least until I have to bring you home.”

“Right…” Stiles rolled his eyes and thought about his father. “Is there a chance that we can just keep driving and never stop? Just the two of us, together, driving into the endless horizon – wouldn’t that be something?”

“If that’s what you really want.” Derek didn’t even flinch for one second. He seemed quite serious and would probably do it if Stiles indeed asked him to.

“No… I guess…” He smiled to himself and found it amusing that if a hot and wonderful guy like Derek had offered to take him away from it all only a few months earlier, he would have jumped at the chance to escape his life. But now. “It’s a nice idea, but like, my dad would kill me… or maybe just you. And I don’t think Isaac or Danny would be able to ever forgive me if I just left.”

“You would miss them if we left. Your friends and your father. I understand.” Derek looked straight ahead at the road; the incredible level of intimacy between them meant that they didn’t even have to look at each other in order for their feelings to come across.

The forest had become thick and overgrown now that they had almost made it to Derek’s house. The evening sun that shined down through the treetops cascaded long, impressive shadows onto the road and car as it moved. They made a turn down a new path and drove alongside a substantial stonewall that seemed to have almost sprouted from the surrounding wilderness. The car decreased in speed until it stood completely still and the engine hummed softly.

Stiles gasped at the sight of a massive black iron gate that blocked their way. The sheer size of it was almost too much for him to take in. Although enormous, every inch of the gate was carefully crafted and decorated with intricate details. “Holy mother of…” Suddenly, the big picture became visible to him as his eyes took in his surroundings. There was a picture in the gate, or, on the gate. He wouldn’t exactly know how to describe it if he had to. There was clearly depicted the image of a great wolf, standing proud in what he would assume would be the forest. Quickly, Stiles realized that there were many more wolves depicted with the large on, all scattered around. It was then that it dawned on him; he was looking at a family of wolves – a pack.

Derek cleared his throat. “Yea, I know that it’s a bit too much. And totally a cliché with the wolves…” He grinned and smiled. “… but that was totally my father in a nutshell, he really wanted it to make a great impression.” That was the first time Derek had actually mentioned his dad as far as Stiles could remember.

“Your, dad?” He looked at Derek and wondered what kind of person his father had been. If he was the one who pushed for such a grand entrance, he must have been an interesting character.

“He was an architect you know, pretty sought after in fact. He had this commissioned when the stonewall and surrounding areas underwent extensive repairs.” Derek laughed a little as he continued. “My mother was never the kind of person who cared for style or material things. She was much more focused on the social aspect of the family, keeping the pack together. She allowed my father to do whatever he wanted with the physical frames of our home.” Derek paused and stared of into the distance. “I think he always tried so hard to make everything he could perfect, so he’d feel he was actually worthy somehow. It wasn’t easy being the only human in a house full of werewolves.”

“Human?!” Stiles scrunched his brow and pushed his lips together. “But that means… you’re half-human?” This new information was mind-blowing to him. He had always assumed that everyone in Derek’s family was werewolves. At least all in his immediate family.

Derek pressed a button on a small remote that had been lying in the car the whole time. The black gate started opening and they started moving forward once again. “It doesn’t really work like that with werewolves. If one of your parents is a wolf, and you are born one as well, then it’s not a matter of being half anything. You’re either a werewolf, or you’re not.” They drove on until they reached a courtyard where Derek parked the car. “If you want to get technical, I guess you could say that I’m not a pureblood werewolf. But then again, who is nowadays.”

Stiles found it slightly strange how nonchalant Derek was about it. He would have imagined it to be a much bigger deal for a werewolf to choose a human if it meant somehow watering down the werewolf blood. Despite this, it also made him feel much more at ease with the fact that he was human, since it apparently wasn’t an issue at all. At least not to Derek.

Derek opened the door and got out of the car; he closed it behind him and walked around to the other side.

In a state of panic, Stiles fidget around with the door handle in an attempt to get out before Derek had made it over to his side. He opened the door and stumbled outside. “There… he-he.” He closed the door behind him and smiled at Derek who looked confused by his behaviour. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate that Derek was gallant and did all these things for him, he just didn’t want it to seem like he expected Derek to do everything for him all the time. Stiles clutched the bag in his hand and turned his attention to the huge house beside him. Just as the gate, everything was so overwhelming that he could hardly process it all. “That’s a … big house.” He cringed at the stupid comment but was unable to do anything about it now it had slipped out.

Derek walked over to the front door and unlocked it. With a seductive smile, he opened the door and held it open. “Wanna come inside?”

Stiles nodded and moved slowly towards the entrance. He smiled at Derek as he walked by and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he had passed the threshold. His eyes bounced all over the place, unable to settle, as he wanted to examine every surface in the house.

Calmly, Derek closed the door behind them and proceeded to walk further into the foyer. “Welcome to my house…” He waved his hand and gestured out towards the massive space. “… What do you think?”

What did he think? For once in his life, he was actually speechless. Warm, immaculate hardwood floors as far as the eye could see. Every wall a white, perfectly crisp surface that seemed endless in size with the grand ceiling height. A large beautifully crafted staircase hugged the left-hand wall and curved upwards to the first floor, every step adorned with a shiny black lacquer finish that somehow made the whole thing look like an elegant representation of the keys on a piano. “It’s amazing.” He was at a loss for words. Such a statement didn’t do it justice at all. The modern slick design was married perfectly with architectural classics throughout.

“You can just put your bag here for later if you want.” Derek smiled gently at him. “I’ll give you the grand tour in a minute. But first…” Derek wrapped his arms around him and slowly and seductively slid his hands down Stiles’ back and continued towards his ass, which he grabbed firmly and squeezed. The pressure and sensation of Derek’s hands caused Stiles to moan softly. His innocent cry appeared to spur Derek on as he let out a primal roar filled with more passion than Stiles had heard in any previous ones. The sound of Derek’s roar sent shivers down his spine. “Fuck, that’s so hot.” Derek licked his lips and stared at him with a hungry gaze, eyes burning with its intricate cobalt colours.

The way Derek stared at him like a piece of meat made Stiles blush uncontrollably, to think that someone would find his awkward behaviour and silly look attractive. He could feel how his heart pounded heavily against his chest, picking up its speed each time his eyes locked with Derek’s. Dry mouthed and out of breath, Stiles gazed into Derek’s eyes once more with an unexpected amount of passion that surprised and excited himself. “So, are we going straight to dessert then?” Stiles watched every move Derek made with the utmost interest in an attempt to decode his thoughts. Although there was no question in his mind that the werewolf was as turned on as he was at that moment, he noticed a glimmer of hesitation in Derek’s eyes.

Derek backed away from him and took a deep breath. His eyes returned to their normal stage and stopped glowing, indicating to him that Derek had regained his well-known composure. “I… I got carried away there, for a moment. Sorry.”

Stiles smiled and tilted his head to the side. “No need to apologize. I didn’t exactly tell you to stop.” His eyes lingered on Derek, basking in the glory that was his boyfriend, Stiles felt incredibly lucky as they stood there in the hallway.

“We don’t need to rush. We have plenty of time later.” Derek smiled and took him gently by the hand and guided him into an adjoining room. “This is the living room.” Derek gestured towards the sofa and TV to make it clear that the room indeed was what he said. Stiles looked around the room and started to get a sense of Derek’s style. Like the entrance hall, and mostly the entire house, everything was the highest quality materials you could buy. White walls with scarcely little decoration that appeared a little bare in compression to his own house. The TV was clearly the main focal point, as it demanded attention from the top of the immaculately polished black credenza it had been placed on. A modern black leather sofa provided seating in the room along with an elegant chaiselong that matched perfectly with the material of the couch. Between the couch and TV there was a slightly rugged black and white cow skin carpet with a shiny chrome and glass coffee table placed on top of it. Derek continued the tour and gestured for him to follow him into the next room where his eye was instantly caught by the magnificent chandelier that hung over a large dark stained wooden dining table. The grandeur and modern feeling of the sophisticated dining room fitted perfectly with the décor from the previous room. “This is the dining room, that I’m sad to say I hardly use.”

The way Derek looked at him made him feel that he’d better say something to avoid unintentionally offending him with his silence. Stiles forced a smile and looked around once more in hopes that the words to describe his thoughts would come to mind. “It’s so… clean.”

Derek raised both eyebrows in response. “Thanks…”

Although he had meant it as a compliment for sure, it didn’t seem as if Derek had taken it completely as such. Even if everything was good looking and perfectly placed, the thing that truly stood out to him was the fact that there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight. Now knowing that Derek had such a flawless house, Stiles wondered how he had even managed to sleep over at his mess of a house. His untidy bedroom must have been the stuff of nightmares to someone like Derek. “I feel kind of embarrassed to be honest…” He scratched the back of his head and tried smiling despite having been attacked by an overwhelming sensation of inferiority. “After seeing my room… you must think I’m a complete slob or something.” The only good thing about feeling as he did, was that if you were going to be staring intensely at the floor, it was nice to have such beautiful hardwood to look at.

“Hey, listen…” Derek closed the gap between them and held him in his tender embrace. He placed a sweet and compassionate kiss on his lips and gazed lovingly into his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with your room, your house, or you for that matter. All I care about it that I get to be with you. So stop worrying so much.”

It felt nice to hear Derek say that, he just couldn’t help wonder how anyone who kept everything so neat and tidy wouldn’t find his chaotic ways off-putting. “How can you say that? This house is freaking awesome, and…” Derek’s gently smile made him lose track of his thoughts and resulted in him staring helplessly into those glistening pools of vivid blue.

“I’m glad you like it… you see…” Derek frowned and lowered his gaze slightly. “Obviously, I like to have clean lines and everything in the right place…” Derek’s words were strengthened by the fact that he moved one of the chairs slightly to the left. Stiles couldn’t see the difference, but it had clearly been off-centre in Derek’s mind. “…I think I’m a bit neurotic because… everything that have happened… the house is the only thing I really have left that connects me to my family – to a time where I was happy.” Derek smiled, as he stood there, lost in his own thoughts though he tried to express himself. “Almost everything was burned to the ground. Hardly anything was left behind that could be salvaged, so… I thought to myself that if I could somehow rebuilt what I had lost, if I could make my parents proud somehow. I wouldn’t feel so lonely.”

“Wow, that’s…” So sad. Stiles couldn’t say the words out loud, he didn’t want Derek to think that he thought any less of him for having tried to hold on to the things he cared about in his own way.

“I’ve stuck with my father’s original design.” On a slightly more cheerful note, Derek once again gestured towards specific design details throughout. “The old house wasn’t actually as modern as he had envisioned it, due to some objections from my mother about the practical aspect of some of his ideas. As such, when I decided to rebuilt, I felt that I would try to do the original design justice. I asked Cora if she would have preferred that I tried to make it exactly the same, but she didn’t really care either way.”

The mention of Derek’s sister made Stiles question if whether or not Derek might have done all of that in an attempt to keep their broken family as much together as possible. “Cora, your sister who lives in Africa, right?”

Derek nodded. “Yes… I thought I had to create a stable home for her and me. I figured that if I could provide her with a normal everyday life, she’d be able move on with her life and ease the pain. I thought it was my responsibility to take care of her.” Derek looked straight at him. “Perhaps what I did was more of an attempt to control my own anger and pain. Maybe what I thought would be best for her, was just my own need for some stability. I don’t regret it, rebuilding the house. But it obviously didn’t go as I had planned.”

“Because she moved?” Stiles thought about how he had felt after his mother had passed away. If it wasn’t for his father, he might have left everything behind as well. Thinking back on it, the feeling of utter helplessness, the memories that assaulted his every waking moment by reminding him of what he had lost. All he had wanted was to distance himself from it all, so he could easily understand why Derek’s sister had chosen to leave their old life behind by moving away from Beacon Hills.

Derek’s mood seemed to lighten up as he thought about his sister. “Yea, she didn’t want to stay.” Derek sighed and smiled softly at him. “I envy her for having the courage to travel the world. Africa is just the latest in the line of countries she have explored. At first, she moved to Mexico, then Europe. She has lived in Tibet where she studied meditation technics unique to shifters.”

“Wow, that all sounds so cool… wait a minute. Don’t you mean werewolves?” Maybe Derek had made a mistake by saying shifters, or maybe it was just another way to define werewolves. Since Stiles had only just gotten used to the idea of one kind of supernatural creatures, such a slight change in choice of words were more than enough to send his mind galloping off with a million ideas and questions to follow up each and every one of them.

Derek smirked. “I guess there’s no real way for you to know, I haven’t really explained everything there is to say about werewolves because I didn’t want to overload you with information, but…” Derek took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Werewolves are shifters because they are a mixture of human and wolf. However, there are almost as many different kinds of shifters as there are species of animals in the world. Canine shifters are fairly common, but there are also feline shifters and many others. I only know about nearly half of them, and I have met even fewer in life. Essentially, if you want to be specific about what I am, I’m a werewolf, but I am also a shifter. Does that make sense?”

“Yea…” He tried to wrap his head around it, and it seemed that the logic behind it was rather straightforward now Derek had explained. “I see what you are saying about werewolves being one type of shifters… but…” Stiles mind was racing a mile a minute. “… If there is a term for describing supernatural beings like you, both specifically and more widely. That implies that there are even more kinds of supernatural beings out there.”

Derek looked at him with pride in his eyes. “Yes, there are more than you could possibly count. Some, strangers you pass in the street. Some, your friends. And some might even be in your family without you ever finding out. The thing that almost all supernatural creatures have in common is that they keep to themselves and try to avoid needless attention.”

“Because humans normally don’t understand them, right?” Stiles couldn’t help but think of the hunters that Derek had told him about who had persecuted his kind throughout the centuries.

“That’s right. We aren’t supposed to reveal ourselves to humans who aren’t aware of the supernatural. And the ones who are, we have to be wary of because we never truly know their intentions.” Derek emphasized on the seriousness of his words by drawing out each syllable to an excruciating extent.

“Still…” Stiles paused for a second. “…you revealed yourself to me.”

“Yes.” Derek’s gaze was unwavering and remained firmly fixated on him without a single trace of regret. “To be honest, you handled it pretty well… all things considered.”

“Yea… I’m cool as a cucumber. Nothing shakes me, no sir. Not even a naked werewolf just appearing in my kitchen.” Stiles laughed and thought back on the night he had first seen Derek shift, and how he had freaked out and threatened him with a frying pan.

“Want to see some more of the house?” Derek smiled gently as he asked.

Stiles nodded eagerly and followed Derek into yet another large and impressive room. Even though he wasn’t surprised to by the high quality of design continuing into the new space, the huge kitchen still managed to take his breath away. “The fudge…” The beautiful room was bathed in natural light that flooded in through the large windows that framed the view of the forest outside perfectly. Stiles giggled as he touched the countertop and allowed his hand to glide against the smooth surface. “It’s like a sea of glittering stars.” The black countertop looked incredible against the streamlined and slick white cabinets.

“I just had to have it.” Derek caressed the work surface and smiled. “There is nothing that you can’t do on this stuff. It’s durable and good looking. Wonderful to touch…” Derek gazed into his eyes and wetted his lips. “… the sensation of your skin rubbing against it.”

Stiles swallowed hard and gulped. “Are you still… still taking about the countertop?” He could feel how Derek’s eyes lingered on his skin and burned their way inside him. His mind could hardly focus on what was going on around him as the idea of Derek fucking him right then and there had taken complete control. _Control yourself, Stilinski…. Deep breaths… deep… oh, shit…_ Stiles whimpered as his dick hardened and pressed against the inside of his jeans in an attempt to break free.

Derek’s eyes burned brightly. A soft roar echoed throughout the kitchen and sent shivers down his spine. “Not that I’m complaining, but… you know I can smell when you get excited, right?”

_FUCK!_ “I have no idea what you are talking about…” Stiles mumbled as he spoke and averted his gaze slightly, worried that his face might turn bright red from embarrassment. “Just out of curiosity though, where is your bedroom?” The one room in the entire house that Stiles wanted to see more than any other.

Derek smirked at his question and seemed to relax slightly before he took a deep breath and smiled seductively at him. “You’ll see.” Derek was practically toying with him. “There’s still the downstairs bathroom. The guest bedroom, the gym and the study before we get to the first floor. However, if you want to take a break from the tour…”

“Yea…” Stiles desperately craved for Derek to finish his sentence and put him out of his misery. He had stated getting penned up with so much sexual energy that he was about ready to explode.

Derek took a step closer to him. “Are you hungry?”

Stiles bit his lip and tried to will his unruly erection into submission. “You have no idea…” His heart skipped a beat as Derek leaned in close. “… I mean like… I could eat.”

“Alright…” Derek pulled him close and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I’ll make dinner then.” He released Stiles from his grip and began to rummage around the kitchen.

Stiles was left standing in the middle of the kitchen feeling slightly confused. He wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination or not, but he couldn’t help feeling that Derek was holding back a little each time things started getting heated. If his assumption was correct, and Derek was indeed stopping things from escalating, what could his reasoning behind it be? Why would Derek not be interested in having his way with him right then and there?

“I hope you like spaghetti.” Derek had pulled out an ensemble of ingredients from the fridge and started preparing the meal.

The question almost didn’t register with him as he was still lost him his own thoughts and desperately trying to find and answer as to why they hadn’t already gotten naked. Stiles smiled nervously, hoping that Derek wouldn’t see through his ludicrous façade. “Who doesn’t… what are you making?”

“Carbonara.” Derek smiled at him while he worked. “Although, it’s not the authentic recipe. I just make it the way I like. Lots of cheese.”

“Cheese…” Stiles could definitely see the appeal of melted, creamy cheese. He had never had spaghetti carbonara, so Derek’s version wouldn’t have to worry about competing with the original. “I’ve never tried that… so… I’m sure your take on it is awesome.”

“You’ve never had carbonara?” Derek chuckled. He had gotten out a frying pan and was adding diced pieces of some kind of bacon that Stiles wasn’t familiar with. “It’s fairly straightforward to make.” Derek looked up and gestured for him to come closer. “I can show you how, if you want?”

“Yea… that would be nice.” Stiles smiled from ear to ear as he moved closer and positioned himself next to Derek who hadn’t stopped working, but slowed down so he could see what he was doing.

“Okay then…” Derek placed a sweet kiss on his forehead before he guided his hands to the frying pan. “The pancetta needs to be golden-brown and crispy. If you just keep an eye on it. That would be great.”

“Pancetta?” _Sounds Italian_. Stiles was sure he had heard the name before.

Again, Derek chuckled at his obvious innocence. It was clear however, that he found it amusing as opposed to annoying that Stiles kept asking questions, which to him must have been the simplest questions in the world. “I guess you can say it’s the Italian version of bacon. It’s not exactly the same thing, because it isn’t smoked like bacon. I think it has a cleaner taste.”

Anything resembling bacon in any way sounded great to Stiles, he watched the pancetta like a hawk and gently turned it in the pan ever so often to get a perfect colour on every surface. “Is this okay?”

Derek leaned over his shoulder and rested his head next to his. Stiles was overwhelmed by a newfound bliss as Derek gently placed his hands on top of his and proceeded to cook while he hugged him from behind. “Perfect, we’ll just put this to one side.” The crispy pancetta was tipped onto a plate with some kitchen towel to get rid of the excess fat. “We’ll just use the pan as is; the remaining fat will add some nice flavour to the sauce.” Derek picked up a piece of pancetta and offered it to him. “Have a taste.”

Stiles could hardly focus on food with Derek standing so close to him, now feeding him. He opened his mouth and allowed Derek to place it on his tongue. Stiles’ mind and taste buds tried categorize the flavour and texture presented to him. It was salty with a deep and meaty flavour, but as Derek had rightly said, it was somehow milder than normal bacon. “It’s nice.” He smiled at Derek who had moved on with other things.

“Right… can you pass me the parmesan?” Derek held out his hand and waited for Stiles to hand him what he had asked for.

“Sure…” Stiles looked at the things laying on the table in front of him. This time he knew that he was looking for cheese. And since there was only one kind present, he felt confident when he handed it over to Derek with a smile. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” Derek proceeded to grate the cheese into a bowl where he had already cracked some eggs and added seasoning. “So, since you’ve never had carbonara before, I guess you don’t mind if I add a little cream.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Cream, cheese and Italian bacon. This is starting to sound good.”

“Great…” Derek handed him a whisk. “You’re in charge of the sauce. It’s pretty easy as long as you don’t stop stirring.” The egg and cheese mixture was poured into the pan and mixed with the leftover fat. “You have to start whisking so it doesn’t scramble.”

Stiles nearly panicked, but followed Derek’s orders as best he could. “Wait… I can’t… I have no idea what I’m doing.” He stirred away in hopes that everything would work itself out.

“You’re doing great.” Derek smiled reassuringly while he poured some cream into the pan. “Just make sure that you get everything on the bottom to move around. The sauce has to thicken without the eggs scrambling.”

Stiles nodded and did his best to remain calm while he whisked the sauce meticulously to make sure that nothing would stick to the pan. Little by little, the sauce started getting thicker as Derek had told him it would. Feeling pleased with himself and the fact that nothing had burst into flames so far, he smiled at Derek. “Hey, this isn’t that difficult.”

“See, I told you.” Derek drained the pasta he had prepared while he had guided Stiles. “All we need to do now is mix everything together and that’s it, dinner is served.” Derek grabbed a spoon and checked the viscosity and taste of the sauce. “Yep, that’s done.” He quickly took charge of things and gently pushed Stiles to the side. He added the pasta directly to the sauce and mixed it all together, making sure that everything was coated nicely. “Let’s eat.”

Although it was a relatively simple recipe that hadn’t taken that long to make, Stiles could get used to cooking alongside Derek. He had always been interested in food, but his interest had mainly revolved around eating it rather than the actual cooking process. Stiles had enjoyed the experience immensely and had even seen a completely new side of Derek that he didn’t know existed. Obviously, Stiles already knew that Derek was a very kind-hearted and loving person once you’ve gotten to know him, and that the tough facade he sometimes put up was basically a defence mechanism that was there to prevent him from getting hurt again. All that was very understandable when you thought about how much Derek had suffered in his relatively short life span.

The thing that had surprised him was the fact that Derek was incredible family oriented when you looked at the overall picture. He had rebuilt his family home because he wanted to retain some kind of connection with the people he had lost. In addition, he also wanted to create a place where he and his sister Cora could try to repair their broken lives and eventually heal as much as it was possible to do after surviving such a tragedy.

Even very simple things. Like offering to teach Stiles how to make Carbonara, suggested that Derek was the type of person that took his time to help and guide the people he cared for, despite the fact that it probably made things unnecessarily hard for him as opposed to having done it by himself. Stiles couldn’t help thinking that those were wonderful qualities, and that Derek would be a fantastic father.

Stiles’ heart jumped. His face turned bright red at the thought of Derek being a father figure. He shook his head and tried to hide his embarrassment since he wasn’t going to be able to explain himself if Derek asked him what he was thinking about, and even if he could actually explain himself, it would be far too awkward to discuss.

Why was he thinking about such things? Stiles had never even contemplated having children before. Did Derek even want to have children? The questions that crowded his mind where too heavy and life changing for him to be able to handle. Assuming that Derek even wanted to have children, there was no guarantee that it was going to be with him.

“Is something wrong?” Derek smiled at him from across the room where he had arranged the food at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, creating an informal and cosy atmosphere for their meal.

“Nope, everything is just fine. I was thinking… nothing important though.” His eyes lingered on Derek while he tried shaking his previous thought. “That smells amazing.” As he went over and placed himself beside Derek, he kept thinking about the prospect of having children with Derek. _Stop it! We’re too young… I’m too young. And we haven’t even been together all that long… and besides, it won’t just happen that I wake up and find that I’m pregnant… so, no worries… still… I might not be able to get pregnant… but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t appreciate it if Derek did his best to breed me._

Derek hummed softly, which surprised him greatly.

Stiles was certain that Derek couldn’t read his mind. Still, the way Derek looked at him made him feel like he could see right through him. Whether or not it was a wise decision to ask Derek about it remained to be seen. “Did you just… I mean?”

Derek had a devilish grin on his face as he stared back at him. “Read your mind?”

“Wha..” _Calm down! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! There is no way he could have… lucky guess, that’s all…_ Stiles tried to calm himself and laugh it off. Nevertheless, to be sure he cleared his throat and sent Derek the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. “Werewolves can’t read minds… right?” He felt silly for asking, but Derek’s behaviour had planted doubt so strong in his mind that he needed to hear Derek tell him otherwise.

“No…” Derek shook his head and sighed. “But I don’t need to be a mind reader to figure out what is going on inside that perfectly-silly head of yours.”

Stiles gulped. He looked at Derek in fear that he had accurately deduced what had been going on inside his head. Derek smiled and started eating as if everything was normal. The fact that Derek didn’t pressure him to confess or teased him further, meant that Stiles was able to distance himself from his somewhat strange thoughts and focus on the nice meal they shared together.

Derek handed him a small bowl with the toasted pancetta. “Just add as much as you like.” He then returned his gaze onto his own plate and continued to eat.

Stiles looked at the bowl with crispy bits of meat in it. Derek had already sprinkled some over his plate of food, so he initially contemplated taking the rest for himself, but decided against it in the end, as he feared it could be seen as him being greedy and selfish. Once the pancetta was mixed in with his spaghetti and sauce, he got a big forkful of it and shoved it into his mouth. _Hot!_ He had foolishly underestimated how hot the food was going to be and jammed it inside with no regards to how his poor sensitive tongue would react to the sudden heat.

Derek chuckled, but refrained from calling him out on his silly mistake. Why did Stiles make so many mistakes whenever Derek was around? Why did he feel ten-times as clumsy and awkward as usual? Stiles sighed loudly. His every waking moment was spent thinking about Derek, being with Derek, fantasizing about Derek. He literally had Derek on his brain all the time, and lately the werewolf had started appearing in his dreams as well. Stiles didn’t think of it as a bad thing that he was so consumed by Derek, it was just overwhelming at times.

Stiles tried tasting his food once again, this time taking care not to be burned once more. The creamy egg and cheese-based sauce coated the inside of his mouth and sent a comforting wave of emotions to his brain. It was as if a blanket of nostalgia had been wrapped around him with that one bite, even though it was the first time he had ever tried spaghetti Carbonara. He quickly wolfed down more of the delicious meal and discovered new flavours hidden in the depths of the cheesy goodness. The crispy pancetta was to die for, each piece a little explosion of salt that made everything taste so much more vibrant. “God! This is so good!” He didn’t care that he was stuffing his face while he talked, each breath was wasted if it wasn’t used to eat more of the food Derek had lovingly made for him.

“I’m guessing that you hate it?” Derek had stopped eating and was just watching him feast on mouthful after mouthful.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Although he knew it was rhetorical, Stiles still answered the question. “It’s cheese, cream, bacon… well, pancetta. All the good stuff wrapped into one killer dish. I can’t believe I’ve never had this.”

Derek handed him one of the sodas he had put on the table at the beginning of the meal. “I’m glad you like it. Want a drink?” Stiles nodded and accepted the can as Derek passed it over. “I know it’s nothing fancy. I just felt like staying in - just you and me. With no plans and nowhere to go. I’ll treat you to a nice dinner another time - promise.”

Stiles took a sip of the soda and relaxed a little, feeling his heartrate starting to calm down after he had just annihilated half the contents on his plate. “Are you kidding me, I’m more than happy right now….” He paused thinking over the meaning of his words. “…Not that I would say no if you wanted to ask me out.” Derek smiled at him and nodded softly. He looked down for a second before he refocused on Derek, staring into those big blue eyes he could get so utterly lost in. “I just want to be with you, Derek. Food in my belly, you by my side… what more could I want?” The silliness of his words hadn’t gone unnoticed by Derek, still he neither grinned nor laughed at him. Instead, Derek leaned in close and kissed Stiles softly while he pulled him and the chair he was sitting closer. Without breaking their connection, Derek turned around and guided Stiles onto his lap. There was no room for objections, as Derek didn’t give him a choice in the matter. Soon he was sitting on Derek’s lap, face to face with his werewolf lover. Stiles could feel his dick twitch and grow inside his jeans, confided by the space and fighting to be free. Derek intensified the next kiss by pressing his tongue passed Stiles’ lips and inside his mouth. Stiles’ tongue was extra sensitive from being burned slightly, which meant that each move of Derek’s incredibly agile muscle caused him to moan into his partner’s mouth. Their groins rubbed against each other and increased Stiles’ libido tenfold. He could feel Derek’s erection through the fabric that divided them and was filled with the need to grind against it even harder to work Derek into as much of a sexual-frenzy as he could.

Derek caressed his body with his hands and moved them slowly down his backside, where they eventually found their way to his perky butt. Stiles felt Derek squeeze hard and press their bodies even closer together on the one seat. After a few more sloppy kisses, Derek pulled away and looked him in the eye. “You’re perfect. You know that?” Stiles giggled and tried to keep a straight face as Derek ran his fingers through his hair. Derek sighed and looked at the food standing next to them. “Your dinner is getting cold.”

Stiles tilted his head and looked at the half eaten plates of spaghetti. “So… I’m hungry for something different now.” He leaned closer and nibbled on Derek’s left earlobe while his hands explored the hard body beneath him. Stiles pressed his nose into the nook of Derek’s neck and inhaled deeply. Derek smelled so nice that it made Stiles shiver with excitement. He took another sniff of his man and tried to figure out what his scent reminded him of. It was musky sweet with a hint of pine hidden in the background. He could hardly describe what it smelled like to him. Home, safety, love, SEX. In the end, Derek smelled perfect to him because it was his scent, and his alone.

“No, you need to eat your dinner. We have to keep your strength up.” Derek secured the weight of Stiles’ body with his left hand while he picked up his fork with his right and scooped up some of the Carbonara and offered it to him.

“My Strength?” Stiles grinned and looked playfully at the rather serious looking man in front of him. “Why? Do you something special in mind that requires me to be at my absolute best?”

“Eat.” Derek looked directly at him with a stern face.

“Aaa…” Stiles eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Derek to feed him the creamy spaghetti. The already delicious meal somehow tasted even more incredible now that Derek did all the heavy lifting. After a couple of bits, Stiles returned his attention to Derek’s mouth and placed an endless stream of soft kisses upon his lips. “There, I’ve eaten. I’m fit for fight…” Stiles’ dick was still hard and eager to be released from its confinements. “… Happy?”

Derek smiled and kissed him tenderly. “Very.”

“Perfect.” Stiles started grinding himself against Derek in an attempt to spur him on. “Guess it’s time for dessert then?”

Derek hummed and pressed his face against Stiles’ chest. He sighed loudly and began clearing the plates with his spare hand. “This needs to go in the dishwasher.”

“Huh…” Dishwasher? Who cared about cleaning at a time like that? Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around Derek with no intention of letting go. “Forget about it. We’ll take care of it tomorrow.” Stiles frivolously rubbed his face against Derek and started whining. “I won’t let you get up.”

Derek huffed and placed both his feet firmly on the floor. In one smooth and easy move, he had gotten up with Stiles still clinging to him like a small child. Once again, Derek’s raw power and endurance was demonstrated as he with ease managed to clean up after their meal and put everything away while Stiles held on for dear life. Derek lifted Stiles’ face and held it no more than an inch from his own. “You were saying?”

“Show off!” Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck and allowed him to take him wherever he wanted. The ride through the house was rather enjoyable if he was honest about it. Part of him wanted Derek to carry him everywhere from now on; it was just so much easier than having to walk. Stiles laughed at himself, although a nice idea to play with, it obviously wasn’t going to work in real life. He had better just enjoy the feeling of being taken care off as long as he could. Derek lowered himself and placed Stiles gently on the comfortable couch that stood in the living room. With his muscles desperately needing a break from having held on to Derek, he decided that now was probably the best time to let go. He looked up at Derek and bit his lip seductively while he tilted his head to the side.

Derek smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move… stay?”

Stiles turned his head and watched as Derek walked back towards the kitchen. “I’m not a dog you know.” He shouted as Derek where exiting the room.

Stiles heard a faint laugh in the distance. “But you sure know how to beg like one.”

His face turned red so fast that he didn’t know what hit him. Stiles focused on the flat screen TV and tried to shake of Derek’s comment. He did not beg – Did he? – Well, maybe, but not all the time, right? He waited patiently for Derek to return and tried desperately to ignore the fact that it only proved Derek’s dog comment right. It wasn’t long before Derek returned with thirst-quenchers and snacks. Stiles examined the variety of things being placed on the table in front of him. Potato chips, pretzels and popcorn, every salty snack you could ever want was there for the taking. Stiles looked up at Derek and raised an eyebrow.

Derek laughed and sat himself down beside him on the couch. “I know you love salt. “

Stiles blushed an averted his gaze. He tapped his finger against the couch and tried to control his sudden giddiness. “I need to go to the bathroom.” He smiled awkwardly and got up from his seat.

Derek causally pointed towards the entrance hall. “Go the other way around the kitchen and there’s a door on your left.”

Stiles’ feet moved fast and erratic. He nearly stumbled over the few furniture pieces as he sprinted passed Derek and ran down the hall. _Bathroom… Bathroom…. If I were a bathroom? Aha!_ He found the door that Derek had mentioned and entered the washroom. He had never seen a black bathroom before. Stiles almost bended his neck out of shape as he tried to look at all the design features while he took care of business. As he washed his hands afterwards, he stared at himself in the large wall mounted mirror above the basin. He turned the tab to cold and splashed his face with the refreshing water in hopes that it would help him clear his thoughts. Stiles couldn’t quite figure out if he was overreacting, or if Derek really had turned him down when he had bluntly confessed that he had been in the mood for something dirty earlier.

The matter of fact was that Derek had somehow convinced him that they should wait and hang out together first. Although the idea seemed nice enough, Stiles really just wanted to get to the good part and enjoy the time he had with his werewolf as much as possible. _Why am I in such a rush?_

Obviously, Derek was an incredibly sexy and funny guy that would get anyone’s engine going, however, was there really any harm in just taking things slow and enjoy his company before he got to enjoy that massive tool he had felt earlier when he had straddled Derek in the kitchen. _Get a grip! Derek wants you, bad. You know that already… how could he not with that sweet ass?_ Stiles twisted around and checked out his rear in the mirror in order to verify. _Yep, perfect!_ He sighed loudly and shook himself in order to get rid of the nervous energy that bugged him. Stiles returned to the living room to find Derek sitting in front of the television, waiting for his return. He smiled at Derek as he entered the room.

Derek looked up at him from his seat and returned his smile with one as eagerly stunning; he leaned back and made himself comfortable before he signalled for Stiles to rest himself against him.

Stiles did as he had been told and made himself comfortable next to Derek. He rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and took a deep breath to calm himself. He had somewhat gotten to terms with the fact that Derek wanted to wait a little before they jumped in bed and tried his best to respect that by just being as positive and relaxed as he could be.

Derek put his arm around him and pulled him closer still. He placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head and started flipping through some of the channels. “So, what are you in the mood for?” Stiles just shrugged his shoulders since he really had no preference one way or the other. Derek hummed softly in response. “I have Netflix, if you wanna see a movie? Or we could play a game instead – I have an X-box and PlayStation 4, anything you like.”

What he would like was for Derek to rip his clothes off and ravage him. Stiles smiled and turned his face so he could look at Derek. “A movie sounds nice.”

Derek nodded. “Movie it is.” It really did sound nice. Just the two of them being together, watching a movie and enjoying each other’s company like Derek had wanted. “Let’s see now…” Derek flipped through the options and mumbled under his breath. “… Should we watch something romantic?” Derek studied his reaction with the utmost attention, which made him slightly nervous to respond.

Stiles frowned and shook his head. He had never been that much interested in your average romantic story where the hero always gets the girl in the end.

“Alright.” Derek continued to look through the movies on offer.

Suddenly, Stiles spotted an old classic that he could never get tired of watching. “Back to the Future!”

His excitement surprise Derek, but he just smiled politely and nodded. “Well, it is a classic. I’ll give you that.” Derek pushed play and put down the remote before he snuggled up with Stiles on the couch.

As the opening credits rolled on screen, Stiles thanked his lucky star for haven gotten him to such a perfect moment in time. He was there, in Derek’s house, sitting next to the man he loved, watching an old movie with him. There were salty snacks and drinks enough to satisfy anyone’s thirst. What more could he really ask for? He smiled and allowed his mind to follow the movie and let go of whatever worries that had bothered him before. He was content – he was happy. Throughout the first half of the movie, Derek made small comments about the plot and general story. It didn’t bother him though, as he enjoyed hearing Derek’s opinion. It didn’t take long before Stiles started feeling sleepy. He closed his eyes and followed the movie with his ears only, which wasn’t that much of a problem as he could easily imagine what was going on based on the sound and his previous memory of the movie. The last thing he could remember was Derek’s modest laughter and the feeling of warmth wrapping itself around him.

                                                                   ---------------------------------------------

“Stiles?” A soft voice called out to him. “Stiles? Are you awake?” Derek smiled warmly at him as he opened his eyes and rubbed them in an attempt to focus.

“Yea… I’m awake… I was just resting my eyes… no biggie…” Stiles glared at the darkened screen with row upon row of end credits running across it. “… Wait, is the movie over already?” Last thing he knew, they were only about half way into the movie where Marty McFly had made a complete mess of everything and risked destroying the timeline. “Guess I must have dozed off.” Stiles was quite confused by the whole incident and couldn’t quite believe that he had fallen asleep. He hadn’t been all that tired, but resting comfortably against Derek’s hard and well-defined chest had apparently been more relaxing than he had anticipated.

“The movie is over.” Derek’s words were soft and danced almost unnoticeably across his skin and found their way to his ears. “You can keep sleeping if you want.” Derek ran his hand comfortingly down Stiles’ side and caressed him gently.

“No…” Stiles tried to sit up, but found that his limbs had become numb and wouldn’t follow his orders as perfectly as he had wanted them to. “… Just give me a minute.” He felt lightheaded and had difficulties getting up from his seat.

Luckily, Derek offered him his hand and helped him to his feet. “Take it easy, okay?” Derek seemed as amused by his silliness as ever and chuckled as Stiles clung to his body in order to steady himself.

“I’m fine…” Stiles yawned loudly and stretched himself in a desperate attempt to get his blood pumping. “… What’s next?”

Derek smiled softly at him. “You’re in no shape to do anything but sleep… let’s just get you to…”

“No!” Stiles whined and pulled at Derek’s arm. He didn’t want their night to end with him falling asleep on his own. And he didn’t want Derek to tell him that he had to go to bed. At least not in that manner.

Derek laughed wholeheartedly. “Alright. Then we need to perk you up somehow.” He sent him a devilish smile that almost did the job right away as it sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.

“Wha…” Derek shushed him and took him by the hand. Stiles wondered what Derek had up his sleeve, but decided that the best course of action would be to follow his lead. What did he have planned that would make him wide-awake? He followed Derek in silence as he guided him up the stairs and entered the first floor of the house. Derek led him down a corridor and opened a door for him to walk through. Stiles stepped inside the room and was taken aback by the warm atmosphere inside. This was Derek’s bedroom – he was standing in Derek’s bedroom!

Derek closed the door behind them and continued further inside the large bedroom suite. Stiles was both surprised and completely at ease with the décor. He smiled as it warmed his heart to find out that Derek actually had some memorabilia left from his past. Derek’s bedroom was the only place Stiles had seen in the house that felt more like a home, rather than a fancy design gallery. Unlike the rest of the house, this room had what few pictures Derek had left of his family scattered throughout. There were strange and seemingly out of place objects, like a badly burned and destressed kids three wheel bike that stood almost proudly on display in one of the corners. Even the architectural features of this space were more comforting and warm compared to the rest in the house. A large exposed wooden beam ran from either side of the room and added a sense of stability and nostalgia with its old-fashioned and natural look. The impressive feature wall behind Derek’s king-size bed amazed him with its raw beauty. The exposed brick wall stood apart from the other white and flawless walls and exuded patina and history.

“Come.” Derek gently tugged at his hand and guided him towards whatever destination he had in mind.

Soon Stiles found himself standing alongside Derek in the middle of the adjoining bathroom. It had a similar style to the one downstairs with its large black surfaces and chrome fixtures. Before he had a chance to ask Derek what was going on, he was assaulted by a stream of passionate kisses that nearly knocked him over. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek so as not to fall and embarrass himself.

Derek’s hands were all over his body; he pulled off Stiles’ clothes and threw them to the side without a second of concern as to what he was thinking.

Stiles grabbed at Derek’s t-shirt and furiously pulled it off him and revealed those sculpted abs that he had dreamed about so many times. _Fuck yes!_ His heart pumped hard and his blood was already rushing towards his groin in preparation for things to come. Things were finally heating up as he had wanted them to ever since he had set foot in Derek’s house, however, Stiles wondered why Derek had brought him to the bathroom as they could just as easily have done this in the bedroom where there was a perfectly good bed almost built for the purpose. With the both of them standing there half-naked and breathing heavily, Stiles gazed into Derek’s eyes. “What are we doing? I mean… here?”

Derek smirked before he placed a firm and long-lasting kiss on Stiles’ lips. He broke off and walked over to the large shower, dropping his boxers on the way and stood there in all his glory. Derek opened the glass door and smiled at him with his eyes glowing brightly. “Care to join me?”

Stiles gulped and felt his dick twitch as he swallowed. He pulled his underwear down, dropped them on the floor, and tiptoed over to Derek while he tried to hide his erection. It wasn’t because he didn’t want Derek to know that he was attracted to him, far from it. It was more that he felt embarrassed for once again being so excited that his cock was already at fully erect and leaking.

Derek stood there, stoic and perfect in his own way as Stiles walked passed him into the shower. Derek was visually aroused as well, his enticing piece hanging thick and half-erect between his muscular legs where it called out to Stiles to get his hands and mouth on it as quickly as possible.

The water poured out the raindrop showerhead and drenched them both in warm and soothing rain. Derek pulled Stiles close and placed his hands firmly on his slippery cheeks and dug his fingernails into them. Stiles moaned and threw his head backwards in pleasure, which allowed Derek room to place soft kisses all over his neck and down his collarbone while he added pressure and squeezed harder. Stiles sighed as Derek let go with his right hand and leaned over and grabbed a bottle of shower gel. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Derek smiled and poured the gel over Stiles’ chest in three quick spurts before he poured some on his own skin as well. It was clear that Derek did not intend to break their physical connection no matter what; he kept his left hand firmly on Stiles’ cheek while he started rubbing him down, getting the soap everywhere.

Stiles rubbed his erection against Derek’s body while his hands searched for his alluring manhood. He smiled and felt his heart skip a beat as he firmly wrapped his hand around the now even more aroused cock in front of him and started playing with Derek’s foreskin.

Derek roared into his ear and threw his hips forward and poked Stiles square in the gut with his fully erect dick that required both of Stiles’ hands to hold onto it. With no warning, Derek slid his soaped up fingers down Stiles’ crack and guided them towards his hole. Stiles body trembled as the tip of Derek’s middle finger pressed gently against his entrance. He leaned himself towards Derek and pushed out his backside in an attempt to give him more room to work with. Derek grinned and rubbed two fingers against Stiles’ eager hole while he gazed deep into his eyes. “We need to clean every last inch of your soft, delicate skin.”

Stiles legs had started shaking and he was now relying completely on Derek to make sure he didn’t tumble over. The attention to his skin and especially the devotion Derek showed his pink hole made Stiles’ dick go so hard that it was almost too painful to bear. Stiles frantically pulled at Derek’s cock and started jerking him off as a response to the treatment he was receiving.

“Ah…” Derek placed his hands around Stiles’ wrists and halted his movement. “Slow down… why are you in such a rush?”

Stiles stared blankly at him. He didn’t think that he was being exceptionally fast in away way, he just did whatever he felt like doing. Right now, all he wanted was to touch Derek and be touched, claimed. “I’ve wanted to feel your massive dick in my hands ever since you picked me up at my house…” Stiles tried to move his hands but found that Derek didn’t loosen his grip and kept his hands still yet firmly wrapped around his giant pole. “… I can practically taste it already, just thinking about it… fuck! The more time we spend together… the more I want you.” Stiles searched Derek’s eyes for a sign that he felt the same way about him. Derek looked hungrily at him and softened his grip around his wrists, which allowed Stiles to lower himself and kneel down on the wet stone floor in front of Derek.

Stiles took a deep breath and tilted his head back and gazed up into Derek blue eyes, taken in and enjoying the contours and curves of his body.

Derek slowly raised an eyebrow at him and confidently wrapped his hand around the base of his huge dick and presented it for Stiles to do with as he pleased. “Well?” Derek teased him by dangling his meat in front of him.

Without hesitation, Stiles licked his lips and opened his mouth. He playfully stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the tip of Derek’s dick, enjoying the small involuntary jump Derek made as his warm soft tongue connected with his sensitive member. Stiles licked gently at it while he lowered his own hand down and started slowly jerking himself. Derek huffed and started swaying back and forth; clearly wanting Stiles to take his piece into his mouth, but refrained from taking action and allowed Stiles to remain in control for now. Stiles had just been about to start sucking on it when Derek’s behaviour triggered a fiendish desire to tease him. He smiled to himself and ran his index finger up and down the side of Derek’s now throbbing erection. Gently, Stiles lifted Derek’s dick up and exposed the underside of it, where he slowly started placing small soft kisses from the base and all the way to the top. It appeared that Derek was especially sensitive there, indicated by the soft moans that increased in force with each kiss Stiles placed along his shaft. Stiles’ dick twitched in his hand and made him aware of just how much he wanted to get as much of Derek as he possibly could inside his mouth. As a final appetizer, Stiles pressed his tongue on the base of Derek’s shaft and licked its entire length from the bottom to the top in one single stoke.

Derek hummed as Stiles parted his lips and allowed the head of his cock to slide inside his warm and moist mouth. He took his time and suckled lightly on the head with no plan for moving on anytime soon. Stiles could feel how Derek became impatient and started curling his toes. The urge to get it down his throat was too much for Stiles to resist when Derek obviously wanted him to start sucking on it more intensely as well.

Stiles started slow, not knowing exactly how much of it he’d be able to take, he allowed the head to slide all the way inside along with the first of many inches to come. Derek softly placed his right hand on top of Stiles’ head and rested it there without adding any pressure. The feeling and taste of Derek’s dick made Stiles pick up the speed in which he worked his own leaking cock.

Soon, Stiles had found a steady rhythm that allowed him to take around half of Derek’s size into his mouth and down his gullet. The handsome werewolf had begun to breathe more erratically as Stiles conquered yet another inch with his mouth.

Derek’s hand slipped playfully though Stiles’ hair and pressed gently against the back of his head in a bid for him to take even more of the huge rock hard dick that was sliding down his throat. Stiles pushed himself as far as he could and tried taking even more of Derek, but struggled to press the last remaining inches down his throat. Suddenly, the pressure Derek added at the back of his head increased to the point where Stiles didn’t have a chance to resist if he had wanted to.

Stiles’ eye began to water. The inside of his throat burned as Derek forced him to take every inch of his dick down his throat and held his face in place after Stiles’ gag reflex had started going into overdrive. It was all a blurry mixture of pain and pleasure when Derek released his grip and Stiles pulled back and started coughing and spitting violently on the floor. Every breath was painful to him. Stiles’ mouth was raw and his heart pumped so furiously that he feared it might explode. He looked up at Derek and gasped. The soft expression on Derek’s face combine with his throbbing erection was almost too much for him to handle. Stiles’ dick was unbelievably hard, leaking pre-cum, even after the intense experience and strain on his throat.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s cock and sucked on it with increased vigour. Pleasuring Derek felt like the most natural thing in the world to him, he got such a buzz every time something he did made Derek moan that he could probably get off on the feeling alone. For a second, he wondered. Did feeling that way make him a whore? Stiles giggled while he sucked on Derek’s cock and played with his own erection. He didn’t care what it made him, as long as he could be the one to please Derek, he was happy.

He was getting close, sucking, jerking off; he was almost ready to explode.

Derek must have noticed that he were nearing his limit. He pulled back and stopped Stiles from continuing his lengthy blowjob.

Stiles battled to regain his breath and looked up. “Do you have something for me?” He was so horny that he felt completely unashamed and smiled seductively at Derek.

Derek smiled back at him while he lightly tugged at his own dick that Stiles had gotten good and wet by now. “Not yet…” He helped Stiles back on his feet and removed the hand that had been glued around his cock doing the whole blow job session, much to Stiles annoyance as he had been more than ready to cum.

The water stopped and peace descended upon the room. Stiles wondered why Derek had turned off the water and stopped what they were doing. Although, it did seem to have been a recurring theme for some reason. “Wha…” Derek silenced him by kissing him hard. Soon Stiles was being wrapped in a comfortable towel and dried off by Derek who ran his hands up and down his body, making sure there wasn’t a single drop of water left on his soft skin. He stood in silence with his dick still rock hard and observed Derek as he finished drying himself. _What now?_

Derek took him by the hand and guided him back to the bedroom where they found their way over to the king-size bed that looked oh so comfortable. A moment later, Derek had removed the duvet, prepared a soft and clean surface on the bed, and gestured for Stiles to get into bed. Stiles didn’t want to argue and did what he had been told and jumped on to the bed. Derek smiled and gently turned him onto his stomach and provided him with two pillows for comfort, one for his head so he could relax his neck and lie comfortably, and one he discreetly pushed in under Stiles’ crotch as support for his pelvis, which caused Stiles to have his ass fully on display.

Stiles was intrigued by Derek’s movements and followed him with his eyes as best he could from his newfound position. It was hard to see what was going on, but eventually Derek joined him in bed. While Stiles was lying down, resting comfortably on his forearms, Derek positioned himself behind him with his knees on either side of him and casually rested his dick in between Stiles’ butt cheeks. It nestled perfectly in his crack and drove Stiles wild with anticipation.

“Just relax.” Derek’s words were followed by the unmistakable sound of the lid on a bottle being opened, which caused every hair on Stiles’ body to stand. However, what happened next wasn’t what he had expected.

_Cold! So, cold!_ Stiles’ body shivered as a cool liquid was poured onto his back.

“Don’t forget to breathe.” Derek placed his hands gently on his back and started moving around in a slow steady rhythm.

The pressure on his lower back made Stiles yelp as Derek rubbed his hands up and down. Although it was obvious what was going on, Stiles still questioned the turn of events. “What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I am doing?” Derek continued to move around behind him.

“It feels like you ar… ARE! Giving me a mas…” Derek applied additional pressure with his thumbs on either side of his spine and made him cry out. “…Oh, God… A massage?”

“That’s fortunate. Guess I’m not doing a terrible job since you were able to figure it out.” Stiles couldn’t see Derek’s expression, although he didn’t need to look at him in order to know that a huge grin was painted across his face.

“But why?” Stiles was getting impatient. Effectively, Derek had provided him with the longest sustained case of blue balls he had ever experienced.

Derek chuckled. “I don’t want this time to be rushed. I want to enjoy every single moment with you to its fullest, and I want you to do the same.” Stiles felt how Derek ran his knuckles across his skin and started really working his muscles, which actually loosened him up. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” The answer came so fast that it almost surprised himself. If Derek wanted to give him a back rub and be gentle, Stiles should just be happy that he had such a loving and considered boyfriend instead of moaning about him not getting to the good part fast enough. He took a deep breath and did his best to relax while Derek worked his lower back and hip, gradually warming his skin and increasing the blood flow. Stiles was normally quite ticklish and tried to hold in his laughter when Derek’s fingers slid softly down his spine and stopped right at the top of his crack. _Ah… that feels nice…_ He was pleasantly surprised when Derek started massaging his glute and buttocks.

During his massage, Derek moved around and positioned himself differently depending on which area he focused on. After some time, Stiles had begun to feel quite comfortable and almost serene. The fact that Derek’s hands ran up and down his cheeks, squeezed them, spread them apart, was all part of the experience and seemed perfectly normal to him. Stiles inhaled deeply and giggled as Derek kissed his lower back, then each of his thighs before he moved into uncharted territory. Suddenly, his heartrate skyrocket as Derek placed a kiss on the inside of his left cheek, dangerously close to his anus.

Stiles was just about to say something when Derek beat him to it. “Is this alright?” Derek carefully placed another kiss in the same spot on his right cheek. Stiles couldn’t find words and resorted to moaning softly, which Derek skilfully interpreted as a yes. “Good.” Derek increased the pressure of each kiss; he worked his way closer to Stiles’ pink flower bud, and skilfully danced around the edge.

All of a sudden, it dawned on him why Derek had insisted on getting him cleaned up and had worked his hole with his soapy finger in the shower. Uncertain if he was ready or even wanted what Derek was clearly willing to do, he voiced his hesitation. “Are you doing what I think you are?”

A primal roar crept up on him and made him shiver as Derek confidently spread his cheeks further apart. “Unless you tell me no.”

Stiles bit his lip and wrestled with the idea before his curiously got the better of him. His ass was on display and completely vulnerable with Derek ready to bring him a whole new world of pleasure. He remained silent and waited for the moment when Derek would start.

After a little while, Derek had deduced that since Stiles hadn’t told him no, he had the go ahead to do what he had planned for. At first, Stiles’ sphincter tightened in response to Derek’s wet tongue. Slowly, he started moving around and carefully added pressure to Stiles’ hole with the tip of his tongue, which instantly caused his dick to react and go completely hard once more. _Oh, that’s….ah…_ In small circular motions, Derek’s moves increased in confidence as Stiles continued to get used to the new and wonderful feeling of getting his tight hole licked and explore by such a flexible muscle as the tongue. The pleasure was not for Stiles alone it would seem as Derek reached around his thighs and grabbed hold in order for him to get even deeper inside. Stiles’ moans only spurred the werewolf on as he worked with great enthusiasm.

Stiles felt a tickle deep inside him. His heart was pounding furiously at his chest as the awkward and slightly weird sensation of being licked turned into red-hot passion and made him even hornier than he had ever been before. As much as he enjoyed it, he wanted Derek to fuck him. Later wasn’t an option anymore as Stiles’ body screamed out for something to penetrate it. Mixed together with his soft moans, Stiles managed to form a sentence to express his desire. “Derek? … ah… AH! Please… Derek. Fuck me!” As the blissful feeling of Derek’s tongue on his hole faded, Stiles tried bracing himself.

Derek reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table next to his bed. He poured some lube on two of his fingers, which he then used to coat the Stiles’ opening and greased it up in preparation. Stiles relished in the feeling of being penetrated by Derek’s fingertips, but craved something more substantial to fill his needs. Derek pressed gently against Stiles’ hole with the tip of his dick. All his hard work seemed to have paid off as the head slipped inside beautifully and without any real resistance. Stiles moaned and pressed his face into the pillow; he could feel how Derek gradually added more pressure and started sliding his cock inside him, inch by inch. Derek tickled his skin with his fingers while his dick penetrated him and pushed further inside. “God! You’re so tight!” Stiles’ laughter made him tighten his muscles and caused Derek to moan as his already tight hole clinched around his dick. “Ah, fuck!” Derek grabbed him at the waist and added more pressure.

“AH! Fuc..” Stiles inhaled deeply as Derek’s cock invaded him and stretched his hole. “That’s so….” Derek started moving his hips back and forth and fucked him gently with the inches that had made their way inside. Slowly but surely, Stiles got used to the feeling as the initial pain diminished. He gasped for air as Derek increased the speed of his movements. _Fucking hell! He’s so big!_

“I’m going to fuck you until you scream, Stiles.” Derek growled and pressed his dick further inside him. His moves became stronger and faster with each thrust, forcing Stiles to moan desperately into his pillow.

Stiles was so ready for this that he couldn’t believe it, he wanted Derek to fuck him so bad that he almost couldn’t handle it now that it happened. “Yea… fu… fuck me!” Stiles request was answered by a loud roar and followed by Derek furiously fucking him from behind without holding back any longer. Everything was so incredible, the pain was nothing in comparison to the pleasure he felt every time Derek’s dick pushed inside him and made his entire body shiver with excitement. “Aaa… Der…” Stiles clenched his teeth and pulled desperately at the sheets. “I’m going to… to…”

Cum gushed violently from his sore erection and drenched the sheets underneath. His dick kept twitching and squirting out more and more cum with every thrust of Derek’s cock, until he felt his balls aching and completely emptied.

Used and unable to move, Stiles could barely find the strength he needed to ask Derek to grant him release. “Please cum soon… I… can’t…”

“You want it?!” Derek continued to fuck him hard with no end in sight.

Stiles swallowed, his lips were dry and cracked as he spoke. “Yes…”

“Say you want it.” Derek slowed down to a slow steady rhythm with each thrust spanning almost his entire length.

“I want you… to cum inside me!” Stiles begged him to give him the thing that would send his already intense orgasm over the top and enter the realm of euphoria.

Derek roared loudly and pushed all the way inside Stiles, stretching him with everything he got. His massive dick was balls deep and pulsated furiously inside him. _Fuck!_ Stiles felt how hot semen poured out and filled him up to the point where he thought he was going to burst. The small pillow that Stiles had used for support and the sheets beneath where covered in his cum and stuck to his damp skin. _Holy… That… I…._

Derek had stopped moving. His dick was still jammed deep inside of Stiles and remained as rock hard as before, despite having just filled him to the brink with his werewolf-semen.

They were both short of breath and sweated profusely. Stiles was so tired that he barely registered the soft kisses that Derek planted on his neck and shoulders. He felt sore all over and gasped at the pain that ran through him as Derek slowly pulled out of him and left a hole inside him where his body had formed itself around his dick after repeated prodding. A small smile lingered on Stiles’ lips despite the intense pain. The heights of ecstasy he had reached far outweighed any negative and had left him satisfied beyond belief. In his drowsy state, he had hardly discerned that Derek had moved himself and rearranged things while he remained motionless.

Derek cuddled up to him and gently tried to turn him over. Stiles couldn’t comprehend moving at all, his legs felt numb and every muscle in his body still tense and overworked. “I… I can’t… let me just rest a minute first.” Stiles’ heartrate had finally subsided and his eyelid refused to listen when he tried to keep them from closing.  

Derek nuzzled his face against Stiles’ shoulder and kissed him gently. “I love you.”

“I love… you… too, Der…” Stiles dozed off after his body finally gave itself over to his overwhelming need for rest. The last thing that went through his mind before he drifted off was the incredible feeling he had inside of being loved, satisfied and cared for. All because of Derek who was lying next to him.

And the best part about the whole thing was – Derek was going to be there in the morning when he wakes up.


End file.
